


when you see fireworks, think of me

by Korimizu



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - 17th Century Japan, Ancient Japan, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Fluff, From Sex to Love, Heavy Angst, Multi, Prince!Kaito, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 53,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korimizu/pseuds/Korimizu
Summary: Crown Prince of Edo, Kuroba Kaito, frequently requests for prostitutes to satisfy his manly needs. Who would’ve thought it all changed when they sent in a young male.“In another life, when I am no longer a prince, when there is no authority or power, please let me love him again.”





	1. The Male Prostitute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! 
> 
> I’ve been planning this fic for the last three months so I’m really excited ~ I’m really into ancient Japan and their culture, so writing Shinichi and Kaito in traditional clothing is something I enjoy! This will be the lengthiest fic I’m writing and I hope you’ll like it! Before we start, please read the following:
> 
> * This story takes place during the Edo period (17th century)  
> * I did my best to research on ancient Japan and the royalties’ way of life  
> * Some facts may be inaccurate or fictionalised to fit the context so please do not take this too seriously!  
> * Shinichi may be a little OOC in the beginning since he’s dealing with a prince after all  
> * Kaito starts off as an asshole but he becomes really sweet as the story progresses  
> * Please kindly overlook any grammar mistakes or mistakes in general  
> * I’m really bad at writing smut so please overlook that too! 
> 
> Enjoy ~

“Hakuba!”

Saguru jumped slightly before bursting in with a polite bow.

“Your highness,” 

His Royal Highness was in a crummy mood again. 

“Send me a pretty one right now,” he commanded, eyes blistering with temper. Saguru nodded with another bow. It wasn’t anything new or out of the blue. 

“At once.” 

His Royal Highness, Kuroba Kaito, crown prince of Edo was born with a silver spoon and blessed with a handsome face. Awfully intelligent and sociable, the prince was easily admired nationwide. But most of note, an infamous Casanova at the mere age of twenty-three, frequently inviting hostesses and prostitutes to consort him and satisfy his manly needs. But despite this unpleasant trait, many princesses dream to be the lucky one to go down the line and bear his beautiful children. 

“Your highness,” an alluring young woman entered, displaying her brightest smile.

Small face, big round eyes and adorable small red lips, beautiful. But most importantly, big breasts. Everything a fellow man would desire for in a woman. 

Kaito licked his lips. 

_Delicious._

Inviting the beauty over to his bed, Kaito presented her with his irresistible flirtatious smile. Giggling shyly, she let the prince plant light kisses along her neck and shoulders. Kaito proceeded to strip her promptly, exposing her breasts and stomach. 

“Since you arrived at such short notice, I’ll be gentle with you today,” he whispered by her ear, one hand clutching onto her right breast and other teasing her inner thigh. The prince took his time playing with her nipples before his kisses moved further down her welcoming body. 

Undressing himself, Kaito took his own erect cock in his hand and rubbed it lazily. Smiling at the beauty beneath him, he aligned himself at her anticipated entrance before pushing in. Kaito started out slow, eventually speeding up, his moans following each thrust as the prostitute squirmed under him. 

Honestly, he couldn’t care less about whether she was feeling good. It was none of his concern. He was merely trying to be rid of his temper and found it easily solved with sex. Kaito didn’t feel anything for her, for any of them, for anyone. 

Knowing that he was reaching his edge, Kaito pulled out and released his load across her stomach. He didn’t want any redundant children, especially not with a worthless prostitute like her. 

___________

 

It wasn’t long before the soft glow of the sky filtered through the prince’s room. Vibrant summer rays begin to warm the stale raw air and Kaito fidgeted under his blanket, the threads run smoothly beneath his fingers as he turned over to reject the welcoming light. He supposed this summer light was what most people would consider beautiful. But Kaito only found it pointless. What was so special about something that would happen every day? He never saw the beauty in nature. He never understood the joy others felt and he didn't need it. The exhausted prince only desired a few more hours of darkness. 

Hauling his blanket up, Kaito swallowed the excess drip in his throat, only to hear a faint but indecent yawn. His eyelids flickered open almost immediately to see the unwanted figure just centimetres away. Panicking, Kaito sprung up unwillingly. 

“Who are you?” the prince demanded, “What are you doing here?” 

Rubbing her dry eyes, the young woman stretched lazily before taking in her surroundings. The elegant furniture and fresh quilt were enough to straighten her back. “Your… your highness.”

Kaito scowled, recalling abruptly that he had called for a prostitute last night. It never felt pleasant waking up next to any of them but wondered why he could never stop requesting for these ladies. The prince frowned at the distasteful view before him. The beautiful appearance from last night was nothing but a mask of makeup. It had annoyed him that their authentic selves are always hidden.

“Get out!”

The stranger plunged up promptly to dress herself before scuttling towards the door. Kaito dazed at the ceiling, lost in the silence of the air that caressed his skin. 

He did eventually let out a tense laugh. 

Yesterday’s sex was wonderful. It was convenient really, for women to be at his beck and call. The prince could easily satisfy himself, anywhere, anytime. Young and old would kill to sit on his throne and he might just be the most propitious man out there. 

But Kaito was never truly content. 

___________

 

“What do you mean they’re not available?!”

Kaito clenched his fists and glared down at his impotent assistant from his throne. Saguru’s face fell as the prince locked his eyes on him. 

“I apologize, your highness,” he said helplessly. The assistant didn’t know what to do either. “The house was attacked last night and most of them were assassinated. Those who survived are severely injured.” 

Every word that Saguru added only fueled Kaito’s rage, engulfing his moralities. Neither his assistant nor the house had the right to flout his requests and whether or not the prostitutes were wiped out didn’t concern him. All that was essential now was to relieve his heat. 

“I don’t care, you better send me one right now.” 

Fortunately, _or unfortunately_ , there was a prostitute available who happened to be absent during the attack. They were hesitant at first for there was a slight problem, but they dare not disobey his royal highness. With the fear that the prince would withdraw all prior payments, the house had no choice but to bring in their only male prostitute. 

“I apologize, your highness, most of our materials were ruined so we couldn’t dress him up nicely,” a pudgy middle-aged lady who claimed to be the head of the house, said regretfully, yellow teeth ruining her fabricated smile.

Kaito groused from his bed. 

Whatever. He’ll just get it done and over with without glimpsing at this male’s face.

“Don’t just stand there! Come and greet his highness,” she ordered in the background before a young male entered the room. 

Kaito gulped.

Beautiful azure blue eyes lustered under the dim light of the entrance as he set foot in. His red embroidered kimono highlighted his soft raw skin and an obviously lean figure. Copper brown hair complemented his delicate eyelashes that were just long enough to kiss his rosy cheeks. With lips so pink and alluring, the prince found it hard to resist. No makeup, huh? 

He might just be the most beautiful person Kaito has ever seen. 

“He is all we have for now, if your highness doesn’t-“ 

“You may leave.” 

Bowing mannerly to the prince, the lady eyed her employee firmly. “You better satisfy him.” 

Kaito watched as he nodded silently, looking almost dejected after the lady took her leave. The boy remained cemented, eyes fixated to the floor. His expressionless demeanour only irritated the prince. “Do you plan on pleasing me by just standing there?” 

He shook his head abruptly before approaching the prince. Each step he took was calm, graceful feet brushing across the smooth tatami mats as Kaito found it hard to rip his eyes off him. He was so attracted, it pissed him off. 

“Your highness.” 

_That was it._

His fruity voice was enough to excite him. Kaito pulled the boy towards him and threw him onto the bed violently before climbing on top his slim body with the widest smirk. 

To his surprise, however, the prince received no reaction. 

The boy settled uncomfortably under him, skin tainted scarlet by the filtering light of his cherry red bed blinds. Kaito reached down to rip the sash off his obstructive clothing to expose his chest and stomach. The prince gazed upon his partner’s perfect, naked form, skin smooth like silk over glass and dragged a finger across his chest. The slight shiver he induced shot straight to Kaito’s already half erect cock. 

Who knew he would get so aroused over a male? 

He leaned forward to brush his nose against the boy’s neck before biting down hard. Groaning softly, Kaito grew slightly light headed. 

_God, he smelled incredible._

Kaito looked up to catch a glimpse of his reaction but frowned at his hostile grimace. “Such an expression you’re giving me,” he scoffed, “I’d rather fuck a doll.” 

“Would your highness prefer me to react as if I’m enjoying it even when I’m not?” 

Kaito opened his mouth to retort but was completely lost for words. The boy avoided his attention, eyes fixed on the door, clearly indicating his urge to leave. Kaito let out a short but unfriendly laugh before his own expression turned cold. 

_Interesting._

This had to be the first time someone ever said something so brutally honest to him. Just who does he think he is? 

The comment, despite its arrogance, did not defeat Kaito’s fervour. The prince sat on his knees to enjoy the boy’s irresistible frame before spreading his thighs apart forcefully.

“I’ll break you,” 

Presenting him with one of his vexatious smirks, Kaito slammed in violently, fully aware that he did not offer any preparation. The boy flinched briskly and gripped desperately onto the linen, determined to keep his voice down. 

Kaito groaned coarsely at the satisfying tightness wrapping around his cock. He didn’t wait until he started pounding furiously, his breathing accelerating with each thrust. “Don’t mess with me,” Kaito hissed along his uncontrollable thrusts, “You’re nothing but a filthy prostitute.” 

The boy sucked in a sharp breath, arching his back as he tried to hold back his tears. Kaito glanced at him and smirked at the satisfying sight of his watery eyelids. 

“Why are you crying?” he sneered, “Since you’re a guy, you should be able to handle something this.” 

His reply didn’t come in words. The boy whimpered softly, legs shivering in the air as Kaito’s gaze upon him sharpened. The drained light only highlighted his flushed cheeks and dewy blue eyes, mouth hanging open gasping desperately for air. Kaito inhaled heavily before turning away to hide his own faint blush.

 _How adorable._

Struggling to discard his reaction, Kaito sped up, gritting his teeth as he pounded like a wild beast. Clenching onto the silk blankets, the boy made a soft sensual cry before he came without warning, causing the offended prince to halt all movements. 

Kaito watched him pant listlessly. “Did I give you permission?” 

“I-I apologize,” 

His weak response, accompanied by the pink flush of his cheeks, only tugged the side of Kaito’s heart. Miffed by his own emotions, Kaito slapped the boy’s thigh furiously. 

“Turn around.” 

The last thing he wanted was to see his face.

Obeying obediently this time, the boy got on all fours, his wobbly legs barely supporting him. Kaito didn’t wait before spreading his sore entrance to slam back in, grinding deeper and harder than before. The boy began sobbing uncontrollably from the overstimulation, his arms eventually giving in as he collapsed on his face. 

Kaito angled forward, pressing himself up against his sticky back and biting down to leave marks all over. “Look at you now, all dirty and messed up.” 

The boy nodded helplessly, as if agreeing to his condescending statement. Kaito felt himself reaching his own orgasm. Digging his fingers into the boy’s hips with a force hard enough to leave bruises, Kaito shut his eyes and moaned in pleasure. He grunted blatantly before finally coming inside his tight hole. 

He doesn’t know how long his orgasm lasted. Long enough to wash away his pique, he decided. 

Kaito eventually pulled out slowly and collapsed on the bed, mind still slightly hazy from the heated sensation. The boy remained aside, tainted back facing him, silently panting. 

“Make sure all these marks are gone the next time they bring you in, do you understand?” 

“Yes,” 

Kaito heard him say before sensing the shifting of his bedsheets. The prince watched in surprise as the boy climbed out to dress himself, his movements frail but quick. Rubbing his unwanted tears away, he bowed reluctantly out of status before departing. Kaito took a while more to recover from his own exhaustion, arm roofing his vision.

_What have you done? This isn’t like you at all._

That boy’s face wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ leave his mind. Not due to his beauty, though that did play a part. His expressions, his voice, his attitude. There was just something _different_ about him. 

Kaito’s ears twitched the moment he heard heavy footsteps approaching his room. Disturbingly, the doors slide open to reveal his anxious assistant. 

“Your Highness-” 

“Just get out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ~  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> Also, if you love KaiShin as much as I do, I have a fan account for them on Instagram where I post artwork with the artists' sources so feel free to check it out [here](https://www.instagram.com/kaishin.daily/?hl=en)!  
>    
> Have a great day/night!  
> -Korimizu


	2. Shinichi

It had been weeks since the boy was brought in but Kaito couldn’t stop thinking about him. The effect he had on him was frustrating. He called for many other prostitutes, the pretty ones, the chaste looking, even those who seemed slightly intimidating, twice or thrice a day. 

Nothing helped. 

The same face clouded his mind every single time. 

Kaito clicked his tongue in dissatisfaction. The prince knew he wanted him, but his pride prevented him from doing so. 

“Your Highness?” 

The girl beneath him sat up, face washed blank with confusion. His Highness had pulled out unexpectedly in the middle of their intimate intercourse. 

“It’s fine, you may leave,” Kaito sighed exasperatedly, still situated between her legs. 

“But your highness is still-“ 

“Just leave.” 

The girl dressed herself promptly and trudged out whimpering, completely bummed out for being the fifth unfortunate soul the prince had sent back this week. Kaito collapsed onto his bed with another sigh. It was of no use. No one could compare to the boy anymore. 

“Hakuba,” Kaito demanded calmly. 

His assistant invaded the room almost immediately as if waiting to be called. 

“Your Highness.” 

“Bring me that male.” He finally gave in. 

It took Saguru a while to process that. Lately, his Highness had been sending all his prostitutes home. Maybe he just wasn’t very fond of the ones he was bringing in. “Your Highness, we have other ladies available-“ 

“I don’t care, bring him to me.” 

This ridiculous condition got to the point where even the mere thought of him made Kaito hot. The more he tried to reject it, the more he wanted him. Offended and annoyed for being unable to control himself, the prince gave in to his lust. Months progressed to weeks and weeks turned to days. Eventually, Kaito was calling for him almost every day. 

“Why do you always leave right after?” Kaito inquired softly, gazing lethargically at the boy panting heavily next to him, back imprinted with his intense bites. He didn’t know why he asked either, it was none of his concern. 

The boy ascended, wincing in discomfort as a hand reached behind to support his lower back. Sensing that he was most probably going to disregard his question, the prince shut his eyes. He had gotten used to his silence. 

Kaito drifted into consciousness, and then back out. The sudden shifting of the sheets momentarily brought Kaito back. His eyelids slip open, lenses focusing on the boy’s refined waist. 

“I do not wish to rest next to someone who’s using me for sex,” 

A firm response.

Kaito scowled in discontent, his fatigue restricting him from doing more. He felt his chest tighten. 

Something inside him _ached_. And he couldn't figure out why. 

The next time Kaito called for him, he wasn’t sure what provoked it, the prince reached out for his arm and pulled him over. Though in full command, Kaito felt completely powerless as he demanded the boy to stay.

“I am unworthy to remain by your side, your highness,” the boy replied, blue enchanting sapphire-like eyes reflected into his under the cold moonlight. 

“It’s an order. Stay here or I’ll throw you in prison,” 

Through the darkness, Kaito left him untouched, their distant backs facing each other. The prince couldn’t figure out why he was acting like this. Those prostitutes were mostly deemed too ‘filthy’ for his taste but not him. Something about this boy felt different, his aura so compelling it had defeated him.

Watery daylight set in, allowing patches of yellow to filter through the room’s thin window shades. Eyes flickering open, Kaito let out an exasperated sigh as he rolled over, somewhat relieved to be faced with the same aloof body. Though he lay there muted, Kaito was fully aware of his consciousness. 

Whether or not he slept a wink was a question that the prince didn’t want an answer to. 

Groaning lowly, Kaito climbed out of bed to call for an assistant and ordered the maids to arrange a warm bath. “Clean yourself,” he said to the boy before exiting. 

 

____________

 

That very same evening, Kaito requested the boy to accompany him for dinner. 

“Sit down,” the prince, dressed in his usual red sokutai, commanded from his table and signalled to the floor chair opposite him. The boy scanned the grandiose dining room as he approached and bowed politely before settling onto his designated seat. 

Kaito eyed him for a brief second. “I’ve called for you many times but I still don’t know your name,” he began, reaching for the teapot in front. 

“It’s Kudo Shinichi.”

Kaito made a sound of approval as he refilled his cup. 

_Kudo, huh._

The prince was certain he heard that last name before, somehow, somewhere. He couldn’t remember. “Is it fine if I call you ‘Shinichi’?” 

“If you wish, your highness,” 

Kaito smiled softly, delighted. 

“Shinichi,” 

He tested. A sense of warmth filled his chest. 

A sort of warmth that welcomed him home. 

Said person lifted his head, eyes enlarging slightly. “Yes?” 

Grinning this time, the prince placed a pair of wooden chopsticks across the table. “Help yourself to some food, Shinichi.” 

Shinichi gazed curiously at the prince’s earnest midnight blue eyes before picking his utensils up, unable to read his intentions. He watched sharply as the prince grabbed his own pair of chopsticks and fetched for some fresh pickles. Assuring himself that the prince wasn’t trying to poison him, Shinichi reached for an approachable piece of meat without expecting his chopsticks to clash the prince’s. Impulsively, Shinichi withdrew his pair and lowered his head. 

“I’m very sorry.”

Kaito blinked in surprise and let out a short laugh. He was sure it was no big deal. 

“Are you that scared of me?” 

“N-no, definitely not, your highness.” 

The prince noticed his trembling fingers and sighed. Well, anyone would probably be afraid of offending a royal like him and he did leave a rather harsh impression, after all. 

“Go on and eat then, Shinichi.” 

Shinichi acceded to his request, stretching his arm forward to pick some food. Kaito watched silently as he ate. Polite table etiquette. Healthy eating habits. More vegetables and limited amounts of meat, probably to maintain his lean figure. 

“So, Shinichi, how do you usually return home?” 

“I walk back, your highness,” 

“In that state?” A sudden twinge of guilt. “Don’t you have a personal litter like the others?” 

Shinichi shook his head subtly, barely bothered by the question. “I’m not very high-ranking. And not everyone wants a male.”

Kaito frowned. He’s right, though, considering the house only sent him in when there was no one else available. 

“Hakuba,” 

The attentive assistant stepped forward upon Kaito’s call, “Your highness?” 

“Make sure he is sent back safely every time I call for him,” he motioned, eyes fixated on Shinichi’s growing expression. He opened his mouth but Kaito pressed on before he could even speak. “I also want a warm bath prepared for him in the morning.” 

“Understood,” Saguru bowed, eyeing the boy that his highness had somehow grown fond of suspiciously. 

Shinichi sulked and set his chopsticks aside. “I don’t need that kind of treatment, your highness, purely out of humiliating pity.” 

_Out of pity?_

Kaito frowned, annoyed.

Was it pity? That’s right, it had to be pity. Why else would he, the crown prince, order for such a generous thing for a nobody like him? 

“You are in no position to reject an order from me.”

 

____________

 

“I brought a gift for everyone,” Kaito announced proudly upon entering. 

Behind him, Shinichi followed closely, head held low. It was his first time attending such an aristocratic yet corrupted gathering. 

This time, Shinichi was instructed to accompany the prince to a small gathering with a group of officials. The house presented Shinichi in a slightly more revealing tangerine kimono that showed off his defined collarbones and seductive shoulders, accompanied with their most expensive cherry blossom ornament perched across his soft brown hair. Winning the crown prince’s interest, it was no doubt that Shinichi was now regarded as the house’s most prized prostitute. 

“Another one, your highness?” a slightly older official guessed, stroking his thick and well-groomed moustache keenly as he eyed Shinichi.

“Yes, pretty, isn’t he?” Kaito smirked, lifting Shinichi’s chin with the tip of his index finger to reveal his face. 

The table agreed noisily in sync before thanking his royal highness. Kaito grinned in satisfaction. Flaunting his possessions had always been his forte.

“What’s his name, your highness?” 

Ah, that’s right. The prince would always reveal the names of the prettier ones so his loyal officials could easily call for them. Kaito paused at that simple inquiry and scowled. For some unknown reason, that question had bothered him. 

_It’s Shinichi. ___

____

_Kudo Shinichi._

____

“That... is none of your concern.”

____

...

____

Shinichi settled into an empty floor chair and watched as the prince strolled across the room to his designated seat, at the centre of attention and in between two elegant young courtesans. As Kaito began chatting with one of the renowned lawyers, the courtesans spruced the air with folk music and the waiters entered to fill the table with food. 

____

Shinichi observed each individual, taking note of every single small detail and action and crafted their predictable life stories in his head. He didn’t know how he did this. It was only natural. 

____

The intellect was busy judging a depraved minister when he felt a hand reach down behind his waist. Shinichi turned over to face the same old man from before grinning at him, tongue licking his crooked tobacco-stained teeth. The defenceless boy clenched his fists tightly in discomfort as he forced an uneasy smile. This wasn’t anything new to him.

____

“You don’t have to be shy,” he whispered close to his ear, halitosis strong from years of smoking and drinking. 

____

Shinichi inhaled violently as another wrinkled hand moved across his shoulders before sliding under to pinch his left nipple. Shutting his eyes, Shinichi let the old pervert play with his chest and back. There was nothing he could do. Calling for help would not only lead to pointless laughter but also get him punished. He was a good-for-nothing prostitute hired to please after all. 

____

Shinichi felt the other hand behind him move further down to his bottom when unanticipatedly, the joyous music broke off and the room fell dead silent. 

____

“General Namoto,”

____

Shinichi raised his head at the familiar oppressive voice, only to be faced with Kaito’s intense glare. There was stillness and hostility in those blue eyes. 

____

“He’s very alluring, I know,” he continued, voice deepening with anger, “but I don’t recall ever giving you the permission to touch him.” 

____

The revolting hand under Shinichi’s sleeve pulled away abruptly. “I apologize,” he said, faking a cough, “it’s because your highness mentioned he’s a gift so I-“

____

“I didn’t ask for your excuse.” 

____

That plain statement was enough to shut him up completely. Kaito’s attention shifted to Shinichi briefly before he turned to one of the courtesans beside him, “Move.” 

____

The young lady bowed respectfully upon rising and shifted to the nearest floor chair. The room remained tight-lipped as Kaito eyed Shinichi again. 

____

“Come over.” 

____

The whole room’s gaze followed the prostitute as he stepped across the room to seize the unoccupied seat by his highness. Shinichi yelped softly, however, when Kaito grabbed forcefully onto his wrist. “Who told you to sit over there? You weren’t supposed to leave my side.”

____

Shinichi nodded, slightly relieved. Ironically, sitting by the crown prince’s side felt way more comfortable than any of his minor officials. Though, no matter how many times Shinichi tried, he could never really read this prince's thoughts.

____

Kaito released his grip but his heated glare persisted. Hissing something incoherent under his breath, the prince reached over and rearranged Shinichi’s sleeves up to conceal his exposed shoulders before turning back to the same lawyer with his brightest smile.

____

“Now, where were we?”

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspiration for Shinichi's look from [this](https://twitter.com/fractica38/status/1082306529351524353?s=12) certain artwork on Twitter! 
> 
> I'm actually surprised about the overwhelming enthusiasm I have received from the first chapter and I just want to say that I really appreciate everyone's support! 
> 
> Have a great day/night!  
> -Korimizu


	3. You remind me of someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize this took so long... I was caught up with some personal affairs.  
> Thank you for waiting!

Shinichi stood puzzled outside the prince’s room. 

Lately, his highness had been requesting him for everything and anything but sex. 

The cocky prince challenged him to a game of shogi last week but fumed the moment he lost. Though Shinichi had to admit, he was undoubtedly sharp and the smug plastered on his face only made the game more interesting. Just yesterday, he was called first thing in the morning. The half-awake boy rushed over to his highness’ chambers, only to be instructed to accompany the prince as he worked on his official documents. 

Just what was the prince up to?

Shinichi drew in a light breath as the doors slid open. 

This room was way too familiar to him now. His highness would either be situated on the bed, the reading chair or… 

The tea table. 

The prince looked up as Shinichi approached but didn’t bother to welcome him. Shinichi’s attention was fixated on the bottles of sake standing in front and understood the situation.

He waited for the doors behind him to close shut before pulling his sleeves down, revealing his chest. The prince’s anticipated smirk was, however, replaced with widening eyes and a faint blush instead. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” 

Shinichi felt his own cheeks burn. He’s right... He had never undressed on his own before so why…

“Your highness called me to... so I...” 

Shinichi’s voice trailed off when he noticed the prince shaking his head. Lifting one of the sake bottles, he sighed wearily. “I’m not in the mood today, I just want to talk. Sit down.” 

Shinichi studied his expression briefly before pulling his sleeves back up. He plopped down into the chair facing the prince and watched silently as he gulped down some alcohol. The late afternoon light pierced through the window and glazed onto his face from where he sat. 

“A hilarious sight, right?” The prince smiled at him wistfully before taking another sip. His eyes shifted to the side, a hint of woe in them. 

Shinichi eyed him in silence. 

His highness who the nation both feared and respected was only truly lonely inside. The emptiness was always there swimming in those midnight blue eyes. One look and anyone could tell but no one dared to mention it. No one in this palace was ever happy. 

“I do not see your highness in such a light,” 

The prince let out a blunt laugh, obviously having no faith in his words. But Shinichi understood. The Royals couldn’t trust anyone, that was how they were brought up. 

“Say, Shinichi, do you not have any troubles?” 

“I do, your highness, but drowning myself in alcohol is futile,” Shinichi responded, fidgeting with the table cloth, “Besides, the after effects include headaches and high blood pressure, causing excessive sweating. Both will never solve any of my troubles.” 

The prince stared at him blankly, full of sentiment yet so uncertain. 

Shinichi blinked unsettlingly before he grew aware of his insensitivity. “I apologize!” he shrieked, lowering his head, “I got carried away.” 

“You... are a very interesting person, Shinichi,” was the prince's response. Displaying a small but benign smile, the prince took another big gulp, “I guess I’ll be drinking alone then.” 

Shinichi bit his lower lip, feeling slightly apologetic. Maybe a little wouldn’t hurt? 

“If your highness wants me to-“

“It’s fine.”

The room’s ambience turned still. Besides the occasional sounds of liquid, silence lingered in the air thick and heavy. It almost felt unnatural, the lack of noise. 

“So, how much do you charge to chat?” the prince inquired casually after draining the first bottle. 

“I don’t... if your highness just wants to chat then it shouldn’t cost anything." 

“Won’t cost anything? Usually, the others get paid for that,” Kaito said doubtfully, trying not to sound offensive as he reached for his second bottle, “Well, not like I’ve called any for this before.” 

_So, I’m the first...?_

“If I’m getting paid to talk then it won’t be genuine. I’ll be saying things to please your highness even though I may not mean any of it,” Shinichi continued, gazing directly into those jaded eyes this time, searching thoroughly for something. “We’ll be using each other for false company and I don’t think anyone would be satisfied at the end of the day.” 

The prince didn’t reply. His eyes were as immobile as the rest of his face, as if finding it strenuous to absorb his response. Shinichi was the first to avert his attention, it was almost impossible to interpret any of his expressions. There was no happiness, resentment or disagreement - nothing. 

Shinichi cursed at himself internally. Why are you saying this to the crown prince? 

“I’m sorry, I got carried away again,” he mumbled this time. 

“No, no, it’s alright,” the prince responded almost immediately. Then with an encouraging smile, he sat up straight. 

“I would like to hear more.” 

Eagerly, Shinichi began rambling on about his personal values and purposes as Kaito listened patiently. He brought up the corrupted society where almost every individual felt superficial, criticizing those who would run away from the truth. Then with confidence in his voice, Shinichi said he believed that ‘your highness was always different’. 

The prince nodded calmly, lips stretching into a smile. He wasn’t so sure himself but it seemed so genuinely sweet that an unexpected warmth rushed through his core. 

The way Shinichi’s azure eyes would light up as he spoke, so full of life and honesty. Kaito found it nothing but adoring. It was the first time Shinichi ever expressed himself but the prince felt weirdly elated that afternoon. It was a sort of nostalgic happiness that he hadn’t sensed in a long time, enough for him to disregard his alcoholic drink. 

“You know, you remind me of someone,” Kaito revealed blithely before dismissing him.

 

____________

 

“Bring him in.”

Saguru stood cemented to the ground with a conflicted expression instead of proceeding with the prince’s order like he usually did. Kaito tilted his head in confusion. He was sure his request was loud and clear.

“I said bring him in."

His assistant took in a deep, uneasy breath before enclosing his hands, aware of his highness’ predicted reaction. “He’s not available at the moment.”

“Why?” 

“He was requested by General Namoto just earlier this evening,” Saguru continued, cringing as a momentary flare of anger surfaced on the prince’s face, “But we have your highness’ other favourites available-“ 

“What favourites?!” Kaito slammed his fist on the table in outrage, “I don’t care where they are or what they’re doing, you better find him and bring him to me now!” 

It didn’t take long for the dedicated assistant to uncover their location. Saguru considered himself lucky enough to find Shinichi barely stripped of his upper body as he intruded the general’s home with several of his guards. He wondered what sort of actions his royal highness would take otherwise. 

Shinichi was escorted immediately to the prince’s chambers while the poor general was ordered to be thrown into prison. 

“I apologize, your highness, please release him. He did nothing wrong,” Shinichi urged on his knees, avoiding the furious eyes glaring down at him. 

“Did nothing wrong?” A small laugh escaped Kaito’s lips as he leaned forward from his throne. “He took you from me, that’s condemning.” 

“But he paid for my services just like your highness did,” Shinichi said, complexion remaining calm. 

The prince scoffed. 

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Shinichi was right. He was allowed to take offers from anyone and at any time. It was an aspect of his job after all. “He’s just another one of them. You’re supposed to be available whenever I request for you.” 

Shinichi shook his head calmly, nothing in his face betraying his stress, “It’s impossible for me to always be available. I don’t belong to your highness or anyone else.” 

“I’m a royal and you’re a nobody,” Kaito bit back, cheeks mottling crimson. “You have no right to defy what I say.” 

Shinichi lowered his head speechlessly. 

Saguru, however, sighed at the crown prince’s unreasonable temper. “Your highness, the public isn’t going to think well if a well-known General like Namoto is sent to prison for something trivial like this,” the assistant whispered carefully by his ear. “Besides, they barely did anything.” 

Kaito clicked his tongue and averted his gaze away from him. Somehow, it seemed like everyone but himself was being logical right now. 

“Fine, I’ll release him. But from today onwards, anyone else who requests for Kudo Shinichi will be executed,” Kaito declared, eyeing said person smugly, “I’m keeping him in the palace with me. That’s final.” 

Saguru raised a brow at the prince, hoping for him to take back such a childish decision.

“Just announce it, damn it,” Kaito frowned and sunk into his chair, aware of how ridiculous his new law sounded. Without further persuasion, the assistant nodded and exited to carry out the order. 

“Why is your highness treating me like this?” Shinichi asked softly as he lifted his head. There was helplessness in his broken azure orbs. 

The prince looked away and cleared his throat. He was both well aware and guilty of this mistreatment, but his jealousy only got ahead of himself. 

“No particular reason.” 

 

____________

 

Shinichi’s room was designated near the prince’s chambers as ordered and though it was thrice the size of his old room back at the house, Shinichi felt more constricted than before. Being in the hands of someone was the last thing he wanted. 

Pitying the position of the hostage, Saguru suggested for Shinichi to work as a tea brewer, allowing him to roam about the palace instead of being completely useless. 

It backfired, however, when Shinichi was bullied around the area. Fellow tea brewers often threw insults at him and unknown court ladies that were rarely seen around would appear to cause trouble. He had expected this, though, considering his 'special' treatment. 

“Receiving his royal highness’ interest doesn’t make you any better. You will always be a dirty prostitute,” the loudest of the group jeered at her victim as the rest giggled in compliance. 

“I’m fully aware of that,” Shinichi threw a smirk at her crude remark, “but isn’t it a little pathetic for such a fine lady like you to harbour jealousy over a low soul like me?” 

“J-jealousy...?” she offered him a simpering smile with partially raised brows before slapping him across the face. 

Shinichi slammed into the wall behind, clutching his face as the wave of burning pain washed over him. He had barely recovered from the sudden blow when he was hurled against a table. He moaned softly as his arm collided with so much force, it was enough to leave bruises. 

The court ladies chuckled at the shattered ceramic tea cups across the floor. He was definitely going to be punished. 

After hours of cleaning the mess up and reprimanding from the head of the tea house, Shinichi was called for his night duty. He settled onto the prince’s bed and waited silently with eyes closed, his fatigue slowly setting in. 

“Are you alright?” 

Shinichi’s head jolted upwards to see the prince situated in front of him, his eyes showed a kind of gentle concern. Nodding hesitantly, Shinichi proceeded to undress as a start to get this done and over with and didn't stop until the prince’s jaw dropped. 

“Who did this?” Kaito demanded furiously, gripping onto his left wrist. “Answer me.” 

Shinichi stared at him in confusion before he was reminded of the bruises on his arm. “I fell down.”

“Fell down?” Kaito frowned, slightly disappointed, “Do you think I’m stupid?” 

“No, your highness,” Shinichi said softly. He sighed, eyes cast down as he told the prince the truth. 

“I don’t blame any of them.” 

_No one is to blame but you._

The prince stared at Shinichi's hardened expression before getting up to call for a doctor. He remained quiet beside him, keeping an eye on the doctor as he applied some ointment to reduce the swelling of the bruises. 

“You’re supposed to make sure that you’re in top condition whenever I call for you, do you understand?” his highness said after the doctor excused himself.

“Yes, I apologize,” Shinichi mumbled, shivering lightly as the chilly night breeze caressed his half-naked body. 

“And… don’t hide things like that,” the prince reached for his blanket and draped it around his shoulders, “tell me if anyone’s treating you unfairly.” 

Shinichi lifted his head, eyes widening in surprise despite his exhaustion. His words were demanding yet warm and protecting. 

_Why have you become so gentle?_

“Take a rest for today,” the prince laid his hand lightly on Shinichi’s shoulder with a small smile before heading for the door. 

Kaito was faced with his assistant the moment the doors slid open. 

“Your highness,” Saguru addressed, waiting for his command.

“Check on the tea house and those court ladies,” he stated in a low and resentful voice, “Find out who hurt him and expel them out of the palace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ~  
> Please leave kudos and comments, they are very much appreciated!
> 
> Have a great day/night!  
> -Korimizu


	4. Call me 'Kaito'

Shinichi was settled comfortably at the edge of the bed, head buried in his book when the prince entered unanticipatedly. Shinichi sprung up, dropping his book with a thud. “Your highness, I wasn’t told so I couldn’t prepare-“ 

“That’s not what I came here for,” Kaito interrupted and waited for him to sit back down.

“...Show me your arm.” 

Shinichi blinked, mouth slightly open and loose but pulled his sleeve up as told. The prince nodded, pleased at the now faint bruise. “Are they still causing you any trouble?” 

“It’s much better now,” Shinichi responded. Surprisingly, the court ladies who used to pick on him stopped showing up and he was assigned to a much friendlier and quiet tea house. It didn’t take long for Shinichi to figure that it was the prince’s doing.

“That’s good.” 

The room turned uncomfortably silent again as both individuals avoided eye contact.

“Um... I would like to apologise for using those degrading terms on you,” Kaito started hesitantly, rubbing his neck, “I don't notice it when I’m mad, apparently, according to Hakuba at least.” 

“I don’t deserve an apology, your highness,” Shinichi said, lowering his head. 

“No, you do. I’ll make sure people respect you here,” the prince frowned as he continued to gaze at the ground.

“Look at me.” 

Shinichi raised his head and saw a different person. Someone with just the right blend of kindness and reliability. His eyes seemed soft in moments like this as if they were smiling on their own. If only the prince could always look like this.

“You... have really beautiful eyes so don’t keep staring at the floor." 

Shinichi blushed, muscles relaxing at those dark blue eyes gazing so deeply into his own. It was the first time someone ever said something so... loving to him. 

“Turn in early,” Kaito hunched down to pick his book up and placed it by his side before heading for the door.

“And...”

The prince paused in his tracks, back still facing him.

“Call me Kaito from now on.” 

 

__________

 

Saguru fumbled with the multiple scrolls in his hands as he announced his visit to his royal highness. The prince was sitting at his table, one hand supporting his chin and the other repeatedly tapping the fine wood. 

“Your highness, these documents from the left wing require-“

“Hakuba, do you think I should grant Shinichi access to the royal library?” Kaito’s eyes widened with energy as his assistant approached, “I know he likes to read but the small library has a limited number of books and he tends to finish one very quickly since whenever I go over to find him he has a different book in his hands…”

Saguru rolled his eyes. 

His highness had just ordered the maids to provide Shinichi with better food and fancy clothing last week and allowed the boy to use the imperial bathroom just a few days ago. All that would come out of the prince's mouth nowadays was Shinichi, Shinichi and Shinichi. 

“What do you think?” The prince waited for his assistant’s response patiently with a wide, eager smile. 

Saguru let out a small sigh as he placed the scrolls onto the table. “I think that’s a bit too much for a mere tea brewer.” 

He watched as the prince’s grin alter into a disappointed frown. “You’re treating him like that too?”

“I’m just being the practical one here,” Saguru reasoned with the same straight face, “Everyone can tell how biased you are towards him.” 

“I’m not biased...” Kaito mumbled, attention shifting to the abandoned scrolls in front of him. 

Saguru watched as the prince unrolled each scroll lazily and barely read any of its content before sealing his approval. Pinching his glabella, the assistant groaned in irritation. His highness’ mind was clearly somewhere else and this had to be fixed soon, if not now. 

“Kuroba-san,” 

Kaito lifted his head abruptly at the sudden informal address. “You’re only allowed to call me that on your day off-” 

“As your friend, if you don’t mind me asking,” Saguru continued, ignoring the prince’s remark, “Do you have romantic feelings towards Kudo-kun?” 

“What? I don’t!” Kaito dropped the seal in his hand with a curse but winced when his assistant raised a brow at him. 

“...Maybe?” 

“Oh, God.” 

“I know, it’s wrong and I shouldn’t,” the prince frowned, dejected at his assistant’s reaction. He’s right, though. How could a royal fall for a commoner? 

“Well, it’s not wrong to have feelings for someone,” Saguru offered him an encouraging smile, “Besides, it’s actually nice to see you liking somebody after so long.” 

“Yeah,” Kaito agreed as he stared at the table, “My father always taught me to be sincere but I realised there was no point in that since he was murdered and no one really cared. Everyone is so selfish and fabricated, constantly running away from reality and perhaps I’m like that too.” 

The prince paused, expression softening. Then he smiled.

“But Shinichi’s different. He’s always genuine, so brutally honest even if it’ll get him into trouble. Simply being near him makes me happy and now I just... really, really like him."

It was the kind of smile that was so full of love and affection, and a little bit more human. How long has it been since his highness smiled like that?

“So, you've decided to trap him in the palace,” Saguru stated casually, reaching forward to collect the approved scrolls and held back his laughter when the prince’s smile died faster than a snuffed-out candle flame.

“Was it too much? Should I let him go?” 

“After we’ve imprisoned General Namoto, I’m not sure how the public would react so the palace seems to be the safest for now." 

“You’re right,” Kaito rubbed his neck with a sigh, “I didn’t think this through.” 

“Well, do you wish to court him?”

It took a while for the prince to process that question. His response, however, didn’t come in words. Kaito covered his flushed face and nodded quietly. 

“You have to consider, though,” he heard his assistant say in a serious tone, “how the Queen and the palace would react if you two were to become a couple. You know how vicious the Queen is, your selfish decision could inevitably hurt him.” 

“I know… I’ll do everything I can to protect him,” Kaito insisted but slumped into his chair with a pout. "It doesn’t matter anyway, he probably thinks I’m just a narcissistic, awful idiot.” 

Saguru shrugged.

“I can’t argue with that.”

“Hakuba, I swear, I can literally throw you into prison right now,” Kaito scoffed and frowned. He was right, again.

The assistant cleared his throat. It was just too entertaining to tease the prince. “You know… I could offer you some help?” 

Kaito sat up straight with a beam like a child expecting a great gift. His once empty and dark blue eyes shined, full of radiance and pure emotion. It had been a long time, too long, Saguru decided. Getting his love interest involved might be a good idea, after all. 

“First, you need to understand his personality...” 

 

____________

 

Kaito decided that the best way to attract Shinichi’s attention was to see him more often. And what was better than popping over at the tea house? 

“Yo-your highness?” A middle-aged lady from the table raised in shock, reaching all over to rearrange her wrinkled dull sage green yukata. Royals rarely, or never visit this section of the palace. In fact, the people who work here may never come across a royal in their lifetime. 

The prince scanned the stale room with a pout. “Where’s Shinichi?” 

“Kudo-kun?” The lady wore a puzzled expression before glancing around anxiously, afraid of mucking up, “Um, I-I think he’s out at the mome-“

“Suzue-san, what’s going on?” 

A wide smile spread across Kaito’s face as soon as he heard that adored voice from behind. 

“Shinichi!” 

He scurried over to his side. He was dressed in the same green yukata yet he looked perfectly amazing.

“Your highness?” Shinichi’s eyes widened in surprise at his unexpected visitor. 

The prince clicked his tongue at that. “What did I ask you to call me?” 

“Kai…to.” 

Kaito suppressed a smile as Shinichi turned his head to the side in an attempt to hide his adorable rosy cheeks. “I would like to have some tea. Could you make me some?” 

Shinichi nodded and escorted him to the guest room but returned to his senior nudging his arm with a smirk. “So, the rumours were true.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Shinichi simply stated as he shifted to the counter, pausing for a few seconds before picking the most delicate set of teapot and cups. For the generous food and fine clothes that his highness had requested for him, this was the least he could offer in return.

“I’m sure you do, Shinichi~,” Suzue mimicked and chuckled at the groan she received.

Like the perfectionist he was, Shinichi had to make sure the tea was of the right colour and smell, not forgetting the nicely arranged cups and side snacks before delivering the set into the room. 

“I’m still new at this, I apologise if it doesn’t suit your taste,” he revealed as he lay the tray on the table. 

Kaito waited patiently as Shinichi prepared the tea to exactly seventh-tenth of the cup and thanked him before taking a small sip. Personally, Kaito didn’t like his tea bitterly concentrated but smiled satisfied nonetheless. 

“I like it.”

Shinichi looked slightly pleased. “Really?” 

“I would like you to personally brew my tea from today onwards,” the prince announced and peered at his assistant who nodded. 

“But your highness deserves tea brewed by professionals."

“Nope," Kaito insisted, reaching across the table to grab his hand. He was amused at how much smoother it felt as compared to his. "Even the greatest professional in this world can’t possibly compare to the ones you brew so passionately."

The mild look of shock on Shinichi’s face and his flushing pink cheeks only made everything better. “Thank you.”

The prince stepped out of the room with a puffed-up expression but grinned stupidly to himself once they left the house. 

“Did you see the look on his face?” He turned to Saguru, smile only growing. “Do you think I managed to shake his heart, even by a little?” 

“I can’t say much for that,” his assistant said, face stern as usual, “but to be frank, it was generally cringe-worthy.” 

“I held his hand and he didn’t let go!” Kaito exclaimed, bringing his hand up to his cheek with a dreamy sigh. 

Saguru shuddered at his highness’ lovesickness. “Well, as a matter of fact, you’ve probably already touched his entire body.”

“You’re really a genius, Hakuba,” Kaito chirped, completely ignoring that statement as he skipped ahead.

Within weeks of staying here, Kaito had already noticed most of Shinichi’s habits and he considered them nothing but adorable.

How he has perfect knowledge of the number of tea leaves to brew according to the prince’s taste. How fast he could read a book and how his face would brighten when he got to the rising action. How alert he was and constantly observing his surroundings. Kaito could never surprise him. How he was able to terrifyingly figure someone’s entire biography with just one look. And how he would rest his fingers on his chin when doing so. 

The adorable boy would only pull his blanket up to his waist to sleep but grow cold late in the night. Of course, the prince didn’t mind wrapping him up warm and pulling him closer. Shinichi was mostly instructed to sleep by his highness’ side after sex and had gotten quite used to it. Though he would never admit it, he could sleep better next to Kaito. Somehow, it felt warm and safe, a side of him that Shinichi never got to witness during the day.

Lying on his side propped up on his elbow, the prince very much enjoyed staying up to watch Shinichi. His calming breathing, the rise and fall of his chest, the way his delicate eyelashes kissed his cheeks. Kaito fell in love with the way he would fall asleep. 

“Why’re you staring at me?” Shinichi mumbled suddenly before his eyelids flipped open and captivating blue orbs peered at him. 

“Was I?” 

“Normally, an innocent glimpse would last for a second but yours took more than twenty,” Shinichi said, shifting his body to face him. 

“Hmm,” Kaito grinned, he fell in love with the way he looked at him. “Is that so?” 

The prince received a snort in return, the judgemental sort but without a hint of anger. Everything Shinichi voiced, Kaito would claim the opposite simply to annoy him. He loved teasing the critic and he adored his reactions even more.

“Kaito,” 

The prince felt goosebumps all over. He was never fond of how some addressed him so informally yet he fell in love with the way Shinichi would call his name. It was enough for a man like him to walk on air.

“If it isn’t too troublesome...” Shinichi stared, voice faltering as he tried to read the prince’s expression, “can I borrow some books from the bigger library?” 

Kaito scolded Saguru internally. In fact, he was definitely going to bring this up tomorrow. This was exactly why he wanted to let Shinichi use the royal library but that stupid assistant insisted it was a bad idea. 

He was elated, though. It was the first time Shinichi ever asked for a favour. 

“Of course, I’ll see what I can do."

Shinichi returned a smile so sincere and bright, Kaito’s chest burst with warmth. 

_Just how... how is he so beautiful?_

“Thank you, Kaito." 

The prince blushed, heart probably skipping a beat or two. He glanced down at Shinichi's dewy lips, holding back the urge to swoop down and kiss the life out of them. If only... If only he could...

“Let’s sleep,” Kaito announced, pulling the blanket up to hide his burning cheeks. 

_Ah…_

_I really love him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Lunar New Year to all!  
> 祝大家豬年大吉 ~
> 
> Have a great day/night!  
> -Korimizu


	5. His Confession

Saguru glanced at his hourglass - an hour or so had passed and his highness should have completed his work by now. But as the assistant slid the doors open to Kaito’s room, he nearly blared. There, the lethargic prince lazed in bed away from the noonday sun, neglected documents piled up on the table. 

Saguru inhaled to calm his nerves. 

“What are you doing? Your highness has tons of work.”

“...What’s the point?” The prince rolled over to face him bleary-eyed. “Even if I try my best, even if I’m loved by the nation, it’s just not enough. I don’t have what it takes.” 

“What are you rambling on about this time?” 

“I don’t know what to do to win Shinichi over…” Kaito whined and slumped his face back down onto the blanket.

Saguru scoffed at his devastating state. If something wasn't done with this situation, quick, this nation will soon be in chaos. 

...

“Brew some black tea for his highness this afternoon. He wants you there too,” Saguru announced from his list and nodded as Shinichi proceeded to assemble the prince's favourite tea set.

“But doesn’t Kaito dislike oxidised tea?”

Saguru eyed him doubtfully. 

“Really? He never said anything.” 

“Kaito prefers the lighter tasting ones like white or yellow tea,” Shinichi recited off the top of his head, “his favourite is green tea, slightly bitter but sweet.” 

“It seems you know him very well. His highness will be overjoyed,” Saguru said. It was a surprise that the prince was just complaining about Shinichi not paying any attention to him. 

But the clueless expression that Shinichi returned only proved the prince’s struggles right. It was frustrating, really. Literally everyone could tell that they have eyes for each other except themselves.

“Why is that?” 

“I’m just going to say it since the both of you are so unbelievably dense,” he let out an exasperated sigh. “That blockhead, he’s in love with you.” 

Shinichi’s eyes widened in confusion as if his usual brilliant brain couldn’t take this information fast enough. 

“Kaito...?” 

“He’s always talking about you and surprisingly finishing work fast just to draw out some time for you,” Saguru tried to explain, “her Majesty might get mad if she found out that the crown prince is lurking around this part of the palace but he’s always insisting on seeing you.” 

The assistant waited for a response but all he got was a hesitant nod.

“Well, how about you? Do you feel anything for him?” 

“I don’t know...” Shinichi’s voice was lower now, a gentle flush of pink rising in his cheeks, private thoughts embarrassing him.

It was true that he wasn’t sure of his own feelings. When Kaito wasn’t here, he would spend time attempting to perfect his favourite tea and find himself waiting for the prince to visit again. He treated the books that Kaito gifted him with extra care, not minding the teasing he got from the others one bit. Shinichi could be himself around Kaito, despite his status as the crown prince and had gotten used to addressing him informally with his name. 

But for the most he didn’t want to admit, he had started to enjoy sex with him. The prince who had now grown gentle and affectionate would pull him close in his own sweet way afterwards, allowing Shinichi to fall asleep in his warm arms. 

“I don’t know,” he repeated, smiling despite himself, “I do enjoy spending time with him and I’m really happy that he’s doing all sorts of small things for me.” 

Saguru offered a gentle smile, glad that things seemed to be going well. “Spend some time to think about it.” 

The blush on Shinichi’s cheeks seared through as he nodded and for a second there, he thought his face was on fire. Shinichi knew it all along though he was too afraid to admit. He liked Kaito. A lot. And he wanted to be with him.

But was it all too good to be true? 

Saguru was probably wrong, he probably made a mistake. It was simply impossible for anyone to want him that way, let alone the crown prince. He was average looking, not funny nor special. He was unimportant, a useless prostitute from the beginning. 

Yes, the prince was indeed kind to him but wasn’t he just acting that way out of pity? How dare he thought of his highness that way? Why would his highness give his heart to someone like him? Why… why would anyone love him-

“Kudo-kun.” 

Shinichi jolted and broke free of his thoughts as he lifted his head to face his senior. He jumped at the whistling pot before him, almost burning his fingers attempting to lift it. 

“What’s with you? You’re usually very focused,” Suzue asked as she approached with a basket in hand, face spilling with concern. 

Shinichi offered a smile. “I’m fine, just a little tired.” 

“You should take a rest then, not like his highness would mind,” She chuckled, reaching up to refill the tea leaves in the shelves. Shinichi frowned at the mention of the prince. Was it that obvious? 

“Suzue-san, how does it feel to like someone?” 

The middle-aged lady emptied her basket fully before looking over her shoulder full of curiosity. It was a surprising question from an indifferent boy like him.

“You’re married so I assume you’d know." 

“It was an arranged marriage, my dear,” a smile plastered on Suzue’s face, “We don’t really like each other and since I’m working in the palace, I rarely see the man.” 

“I see,” Shinichi mumbled, aware that he might have touched on something sensitive. 

“But… there was this guy I used to know from my neighbourhood,” she continued, “He would do lots of sweet things for me and being by his side made me happy. I wanted to marry him but my parents weren’t fond of him.” 

Her emotions seeped out in her words as she recalled the past. Then she let out a final sigh. “Well, that was over fifteen years ago, I don’t even know if he’s alive now.” 

Shinichi kept silent, not wanting to probe on. The most beautiful memories are always the most painful. 

_Happiness…_

He does indeed feel happy around Kaito. But was it the same? 

“Why? Is there someone you like?” Suzue quizzed, every hint of sadness in her face disappearing and raised a brow when Shinichi shook his head.

“I’m guessing… His highness?” 

She chuckled when those cheeks burned fiercely. 

“We all know you like him,” she said, “I mean, the way your face lights up when you hear that he’s coming over says a lot.” 

Shinichi didn’t reply. He couldn’t force himself to deny it. All he did was stare at the floor. 

“But... don’t even think about it, things are different for the royal family,” Suzue’s expression transitioned into something more serious. She glanced around to make sure that there was no one. “The previous royal assistant speculated that King Toichi had an affair with a commoner, an actress named Chikage and they bore a son.” 

“This child... is he...” 

“Look, you’re smart,” Suzue continued, “that’s right, the crown prince is only a half. I’m not sure if the Queen knows but I heard Chikage disappeared not long after.” 

Does Kaito know about this? 

“In the end, to uphold his position, King Toichi wasn’t able to be with her and I’m sure it won’t be any different for his highness,” she said, stepping slowly towards the door. “No one would choose love over royalty. We, commoners, are just not good enough for them.”

Suzue-san was right. 

The people here would fight to enter the palace and kill to sit on the throne. Why on earth would Kaito have eyes for him?

The longer Shinichi mulled over it, the more miserable he felt. The desire to impress the prince only grew toxic and his head swam with gloom and self-hate, aware that with no matter how much effort, he would never be as valuable as the nobles. If only he was born out of a higher rank. If only he wasn’t abandoned to be raised as a prostitute, he would have the right to be with the prince.

And the best he could do?

Avoid Kaito. 

“Shinichi, I can accompany you to the library this evening!” A smile cracked Kaito’s face as he walked faster to catch up with his favourite person.

Shinichi stopped to face the enthusiastic prince, slightly peeved by his behaviour. Except he wasn’t angry at Kaito. He was angry at himself. 

“It’s fine, you’ll be very tired by then. You don’t have to free time out of your busy schedule for me.” 

“But I want to,” Kaito urged, his lower lip protruded in a childish pout and Shinichi looked away abruptly. He couldn’t recall when the prince had started to pull a face like that but it would always tug the side of his heart and he knew that he would only give in if this persisted. 

“I’ll see you some other time, Kaito,” 

“Wait...” Kaito huffed as he watched Shinichi disappear into the tea house and kicked a pebble off the ground. Shoulders drooping, the prince turned to his assistant with a pitiful frown. “Why did he become so cold? Did I do something wrong?” 

Saguru shot him an I-told-you-so expression. “This is what happens when you give him too much freedom. He barely even listens to your highness anymore.”

“But he wasn’t acting like that until a few days ago,” Kaito pondered, eyes cast down in a dejected gaze, “and I can’t think of anything I did to upset him.” 

Saguru paused for a moment and cringed. 

“…I did give him some input on your highness’ feelings?” 

“You… Seriously?! Why'd you do that for?” 

Kaito groaned and glared at his assistant but eventually let out a slow weary sigh. 

“Why’s he reacting like that then? Am I that bad of a person?” 

…

The evening had come around again too soon when Shinichi finally finished his shift for the day. With the lights of the sunset barely creeping in through the straw blinds, he lit a candle to guide him through the long walk back to his chambers. Shinichi slid open the doors, allowing the cool damp air to rush in before stepping out. 

But what he didn’t expect was to find the prince waiting by a lake next to the house, watching the moon’s slow ascend. Dusk was falling and his assistant was nowhere in sight. 

“Kaito?” Shinichi called out as he approached. He couldn’t help but feel worried. “Where’s Hakuba-san? It’s dangerous for you to be here alone at this hour.” 

The prince turned to face him with a sheepish grin. “He should be somewhere near,” he said, smiling at the adorable scold in Shinichi’s tone.

“Do you want to join me for dinner, Shinichi?” 

“I’ve already eaten, Kaito, I’m sorry,” The lie slipped out. Coming to think of it, he had never rejected an invite from Kaito. He simply didn’t like the idea of the prince eating alone.

“Oh…” 

Shinichi saw a flash of hurt in Kaito’s eyes as he forced himself to retain his smile.

“Could you just keep me company then?” 

“I would love to but I’m a little tired today,” Shinichi lied, again. He hated himself for taking advantage of this side of Kaito but he needed to keep a distance. The prince shouldn’t fall for him and neither should he. 

“Are you... are you avoiding me, Shinichi?” Kaito asked softly, trying not to sound intimidating. 

Shinichi lowered his head. The prince was quick to catch up, of course. 

“I’m not,”

“Is it because of what Hakuba told you?” 

Shinichi pursed his lips. The last of the sun’s rays were drained away by now, leaving the moon’s watery silver glow and his lonely candle flame that barely flickered as their only source of light.

“I'm not going to deny it. What Hakuba said is true,” Kaito hesitated before reaching to grasp Shinichi’s hand with both of his, “I’m sorry, I should’ve mustered the courage to confess myself first.” 

Every muscle in Shinichi’s body froze, his heart thumped erratically in his chest.

_No, don't say it._

_Please don’t say it._

“I like you, Shinichi,” Kaito’s lips curled into a gentle smile, hopeful with just the right touch of shyness, “and I would like you to be my lover, if possible.” 

Shinichi’s mind was blank. This confliction, a feeling that he had never taken well. For a moment, he was happy. Happy to hear such a confession from the person he liked, from Kaito. Then he remembered who he was.

Unworthy, undesirable, uneducated － _A good for nothing._

“...Why?” 

“Why? Hm...” Kaito glanced up to think before his smile widened into an even bigger grin. “I don’t know, it’s hard for me to put my feelings into words. I just do.” 

His gleeful demeanour only provoked more misery in Shinichi. Even growing so familiar with the crown prince for someone like him wasn’t right, let alone be his lover. “Why… why would you want someone so dirty?”

“Dirty?” 

“I was a prostitute after all,” Shinichi mumbled as he cast his gaze to the ground, shameful of who he was. “You and I both know I was used by countless men. I’m disgusting.”

It took Kaito a second or two to study his expression, his smile gradually fading. “No, I don’t look at you like that, Shinichi. I promise.” 

“You cannot fall in love with someone like me. Your highness should go for someone of a high rank,” Shinichi insisted. It was dark but he was sure that the prince could see his wistful grimace marking out all his insecurities. 

“No one will ever be as special as you are in my eyes,” Kaito said, bringing Shinichi's hand up to his lips for a kiss, “You’re very precious to me.”

A flush crept up Shinichi’s face as the little wet mark on the back of his hand slowly evaporated. “I’m not a noble, Kaito, and will never be as good as one.” 

_I'll never be good enough for you._

“I don’t need anyone marvellous or superior, I don’t care about those sorts of things. I only want you, Shinichi,” Kaito insisted, rubbing his fingers gently against Shinichi’s palm. “As long as our feelings are mutual, I don’t see why we can’t be together.” 

They locked eyes as the prince stepped closer, the perfect distance for a kiss. But Shinichi shook his head. And at that very moment, Kaito let go of his hand, hurt cutting right back in his face. 

“Do you not return the feelings? If that’s the case, I would like you to just say so.” 

Shinichi felt his insides tear as he retrieved his hand. Seeing the disappointment etched on Kaito’s face upset him further. He didn’t want to hurt him. It wasn't because Shinichi didn’t like him. It was just... 

“I will not lie that I share the same feelings,” he said, gripping tightly onto his yukata, “I’ll willingly let you have my heart but Kaito, I am not worthy to have yours.” 

“Shinichi, that’s not true-“

“I’m sorry,” Shinichi mumbled, vision turning blurry.

He felt the prince’s hand trail across his shoulder as he turned to walked away. A single tear rolled down his cheek, followed by another and another and another.

“Wait, Shinichi!” 

He fought the urge to turn back, worried that the prince would run after him foolishly in the dark but pressed on when he caught Saguru’s voice nearby, warning him of possible danger. 

Shinichi tilted his head and breathed in hard to prevent more tears from falling as he approached his chambers. Faking a smile, he greeted the palace maids stationed outside his room before entering but broke down entirely once he saw a fresh stack of books on his table. 

Kaito is probably furious now. He’ll probably throw him out of the palace and prohibit him from re-entering, even though he had just come to like the people here. 

He will return to his original life, lonely and neglected. 

And without Kaito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm awfully bad at scheduling my posts but
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!  
> I hope this chapter didn't ruin your mood.
> 
> Have a great day/night!  
> \- Korimizu


	6. First Date

Kaito didn’t know if he should be happy to hear of Shinichi's mutual feelings. He had no clue that Shinichi was feeling unconfident and yet he confessed so selfishly. He never considered how Shinichi might have felt about this situation or their status. In the end, it was all about him. He was just a self-centered child.

But was it wrong for him to want someone? 

To be able to look at them and smile whenever he wanted to, pull them close and kiss them whenever he wanted to and do everything in his power to make sure they’re happy. That someone just happened to be Shinichi and with how things are now, it could _only_ be Shinichi. 

If only Shinichi could give him a chance to prove himself...

Ah, that’s right! 

“Were you even listening to me?” Saguru asked as the prince ascended suddenly from his table and headed for the door.

“I don’t care what duties I have today, Hakuba, I’m taking Shinichi out,” Kaito looked over his shoulder to point an accusing finger at him, "don’t you dare follow us.” 

…

It had been a week since Kaito confessed and the prince hasn’t shown up since. Working harder than ever to keep himself busy, Shinichi had assumed that everything had gone back to how it was supposed to be. But deep down, he missed the prince greatly. It just wasn't the same without him around. From now on, all he would expect was for the royal guards to come announce his expulsion. 

Kaito will soon forget about him and move on to someone better. He wouldn't ask for anything, just maybe...

“Shinichi!” 

Shinichih lifted his head at that familiar voice. His eyes widened, however, when faced with Kaito dressed in a dull Prussian blue yukata, similar to his very own green one and a colour considered to be too garish for a crown prince. And despite his decent attire, Kaito still carried a rich and handsome ambience together with those blue eyes and tousled dark hair. He resembled a common attractive young man on a fine Saturday afternoon. 

Shinichi couldn’t help but blush lightly as he scanned the charming prince from head to toe. 

“Kaito, why are you...?” 

“Shinichi, let’s go on a date!” Kaito announced as he approached, mouth forming into the perfect smile.

“A date?” 

“We haven’t been on a date before so I’m bringing you out of the palace today,” the prince chirped with his usual playfulness, almost as if he had completely forgotten about last week’s string of events. 

Shinichi smiled, face relaxed. “I can’t, I have work to do.” 

“Let’s go? It’s been a while since you’ve been out, right?” Kaito said, staring deep into his eyes. He reached forward to grab his hand and interlocked their fingers possessively. 

Shinichi was reluctant but had decided to go along with Kaito’s request. Or to be more specific, the prince didn’t really give him a choice from the start. 

They started at a nearby crowded market.

Weaving through the stall holders, the air was perfumed with powdered spices and imported merchandise as the two browsed around casually like a long established married couple. Every now and then, Shinichi would stop by a stall if some unique fruit or item caught his eye.

“This is a popular snack, you should try it,” he offered Kaito a pink stuffed rice cake after requesting for some samples. 

The prince examined the powdered confection, a daifuku. He recognised it well considering how he used to sneak out of the palace to hunt for snacks with Saguru when they were younger. The left side of his lip tugged upwards into a small smirk. 

“Feed me.” 

“You’re not a baby.” 

“I won’t try it then,” Kaito said and didn’t even bother to hide the mischief in his creeping grin. 

The prince’s smile only widened when Shinichi scoffed, eyebrows furrowing adorably but extended his arm nonetheless to tuck the rice cake into his mouth. Kaito beamed in pleasure at the familiar flavours bursting in his mouth but more so at his favourite person’s reddening cheeks. 

“I’ve eaten this many times before but it’s sweeter today. I wonder why?”

“You're really the worst."

Kaito hummed, looking pleased and very aware that Shinichi would always comply to his every stupid request. 

Shinichi, however, could sense that Saguru was watching sharply from a distance accompanied by a handful of guards in disguise ready to strike if his highness happened to stumble upon any danger. He just couldn’t figure out where. 

“Kaito, someone might recognise you,” he said, tapping onto their interlocked hands shyly as a sign to let go and the prince’s joyful expression faded. 

“Let them watch then. Is it wrong to hold your hand?” 

“But I’m...”

“What other treats do you like, Shinichi?” 

Kaito gave his hand a small squeeze, forcing Shinichi to return a smile. That’s right. The prince was willing to push his duties aside to take him out so the least he could do was to stop thinking about the unhappy things. 

“There’s this, it’s called manju,” Shinichi lifted a similar looking treat and gave the prince a bite. This time, instead of feeling irritated, watching Kaito chew delightfully almost made him grin. This quirky childlike side of him was undeniably adorable. 

“Where else would you like to go, Shinichi?” Kaito asked shortly after purchasing all of Shinichi’s favourite treats impulsively. 

“We can walk around and see what's interesting.”

“Then we’ll do just that,” Kaito said with another grin, causing a flush to rise up Shinichi’s neck. 

Suzue had mentioned it before, going on dates. 

So, this was how it really felt. This growing happiness when introducing Kaito to his favourite bookstores, laughing at the stupid things the prince would say, rambling on about pointless stories to Kaito and how he never got tired of listening. How Kaito peered into his eyes so affectionately, how he pulled him close and refused to let go of his hand. Everything just seemed so right and perfect with Kaito.

“What are you thinking of, Shinichi?” 

Shinichi blinked in confusion before he realised that he had been staring at Kaito for a while now. 

He blushed as he snapped his head away, knowing fully that if he continued to stare he would get lost in those captivating blue eyes. “It’s not important.”

“But I want to know,” 

“I was just curious about... how my heart beats so fast when I look into your eyes, that’s all.” 

It was Kaito’s turn to blush this time, eyes widening from the unexpected response. And within a moment, it transitioned into the brightest beam that Shinichi had ever seen. His eyes, his lips and his insides burst with happiness all at once. 

Then Shinichi realised, there were many things that he would like to say to him. If only he could be a little more honest. If he told Kaito that he liked his company, that he didn’t want to leave and wanted to be with him. 

_Would that really be okay?_

“There’s a place I want to go, Kaito."

…

Shinichi pulled the prince along, out of the village against the flow of the cool river waters and into a nearby forest. The couple strolled through the ancient woods, the sound of dried summer leaves crunching underfoot. By the afternoon, white gold light was streaking through the tall cedars as the sound of young birds filled the air. 

It wasn’t a long walk and Kaito didn’t ask where they were going or why, simply allowing Shinichi to guide the way. They stopped in front of some stairs, parts of it were moulded in green slime and fallen in storms long forgotten. With a shy smile, Shinichi led the prince to the peak. 

“A shrine?” 

The sounds of old wind chimes from a distance merged with the water that flows through the river downhill into the village twinkling down by stones. Lack of care and civilisation have caused thick vines to slowly take away the last remnants of the area.

“This place was abandoned ages ago,” Shinichi said, brushing his hand against the dry wood of the towering shrine gate, “but I still come here to thank the spirits for saving me.” 

“Saving you?” 

“The day of the assassination, I was reprimanded badly so I came here to find some peace,” he explained as they stepped in, “If I didn’t, I would’ve been killed along with the rest.” 

Kaito frowned at that. 

“Shinichi...” 

“And I wouldn’t have had the chance to meet you,” Shinichi offered him a small smile. Even though he hated it at first, even though he blamed his lousy luck on the shrine that very night, here he was back and grateful once again. 

“Then we shall thank the spirits,” the prince said, pulling Shinichi with him towards the shrine haiden. He tossed a few coins before bowing and clapping his hands with eyes closed.

“Thank you for looking over Shinichi.” 

Shinichi wouldn’t usually engage in the usual praying but decided to follow suit. Taking a careless step forward, however, he felt a sharp pain in his heel and settled unsteadily on a nearby rock. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I wore shoes too tight, it’s nothing much,” Shinichi said, stretching his leg out to relieve the sores. He should’ve listened to Suzue when she advised him on wearing the proper size instead of being so stubborn. 

Kaito frowned at the sight, face a picture of concern before getting on a knee and removed his shoes. He lifted his right foot, causing Shinichi to jolt up in surprise.

“Wait, Kaito,” 

The prince didn’t respond. He rubbed the arches of Shinichi’s foot in a series of short strokes with his thumb, just like how his father had taught him back when he was a child. The late king often talked about giving his mother foot massages.

“Kaito, don’t, I’m okay,” 

“It’s clearly not okay,” Kaito insisted as he slowly moved up to his ankle, applying pressure to the sores. “We walked a long distance.”

Shinichi grasped his wrist anxiously. “But you shouldn’t be touching someone else’s feet since...” His voice trailed off when the prince locked eyes with his, a hint of irritation in them.

“Shinichi, I don’t want to be perceived as superior by you,” he said, turning his attention to Shinichi's other foot, “I’m allowed to do this much, right? I’m just taking care of you.”

Shinichi hated this feeling of helplessness and how horribly selfish he was for Kaito to do so much for him without expecting anything in return. He couldn’t even express his true feelings despite knowing that just a few words from him could perk up the prince’s day entirely.

“Thank you, Kaito.” 

“Let's rest for a while,” the prince suggested with a smile as he lowered his feet gently onto the ground before heading to a stream to wash his hands. Taking a seat beside Shinichi, Kaito drew his palm out with a grin as a means to hold his hand again.

“Kaito, you’ll be better off with-” 

“There’s no one else I want other than you,” the prince interjected disappointedly, fingers shutting into a fist, “I told you, right?”

“I don’t want the public to mock you.”

“I don’t care about what they think. You make me the happiest, that’s all that matters.” 

Shinichi looked away with a semi-pout, heart full of emotions he couldn’t share. 

“You can reject me for as long as you want and it’ll never change. I’ll never stop chasing you."

Reached up to cup his face, Kaito angled his face towards him. The prince was barely centimetres away, eyes promising a rising sense of warmth. “I’ll make things work for us, Shinichi. I don’t care if I have to sacrifice everything to be with you. If it makes you happy then I’ll do anything.” 

Shinichi didn’t answer. 

He liked it whenever Kaito said his name and held his hand. When he looked at him with so much affection in his eyes. How he was always taking care of him and making him smile with his cheesy compliments and shameless lines. He really, _really_ wanted to be with him.

“Please, Shinichi, can I make you mine?” 

Suzue might be right about the royals and their condescending behaviour towards peasants but Kaito was different. He puts in effort to make him feel like he was worth everything. And if he was willing to put in his all to make him happy then maybe he shouldn’t let him down anymore. 

Maybe it was his turn to make Kaito happy.

“…Okay.”

Kaito’s eyes widened. 

“Really?”

Smiling at the somewhat silly but adorable expression, Shinichi held the prince’s hand against his cheek. "I'm not going to repeat it."

Kaito's entire face brightened. “I’ll cherish you, Shinichi, I promise,” he proclaimed with the widest grin and pulled him in for a hug. 

Shinichi wrapped his own arms around him and rested his cheek on his shoulder, sinking into the prince’s warmth. His smell, his breathing, his heartbeat. Everything felt so comforting. 

“Ah!” 

Kaito parted all of a sudden, scaring him a little. 

“Can I... can I kiss you?” 

Shinichi felt his cheeks burn hot but leaned in first to place a small kiss by his lips. And though it was merely a small peck, the way Kaito’s lips quirked upwards into a joyous smile made it worth. 

“You’re mine now, Shinichi,” he said, leaning his forehead against Shinichi’s, “and I’m all yours.” 

Shinichi clung his arms around Kaito's neck with a bashful smile, allowing the prince to close the gap between their lips once again. 

Whatever the result of their relationship, even if it might end unfavourably, he would trust Kaito unconditionally with all his heart. 

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ~  
> Please leave kudos and comments, they are very much appreciated!
> 
> Have a great day/night!  
> -Korimizu


	7. His Highness' Lover

No one had seen his royal highness in such an ecstatic mood before. 

Saguru shuddered from aside as the cheery prince wandered around the palace to greet each and every royal worker. His highness had been laughing at the smallest things and smiling all week ever since he returned from that date with Shinichi. Though the assistant did shadow the prince, sensing the two needed some private time, he had decided to trust Shinichi with Kaito’s safety halfway through. He did, however, figure in due time that Shinichi had most likely agreed to be his lover. 

And now, it was almost as if the prince had turned into a whole new person.

“I think you’re exaggerating, your highness,” Saguru simply stated from aside while Kaito was listening attentively to the royal cook’s instructions. The prince had apparently invited the head chef into his chambers this afternoon to coach him on bento lunch packing. 

“Exaggerating? What nonsense, Hakuba,” Kaito hissed, “Shinichi will be at the tea house for the day and he has a bad habit of skipping lunch.”

Saguru took a glance at his hourglass and sighed. “I understand your concern for him but you _do_ have other duties to attend to.” 

“Not till I deliver this to Shinichi personally, Hakuba. You don’t understand love!” Kaito sang as he chopped a hard-boiled egg into the shape of a heart. The fabricated praise that the cook offered the prince caused the assistant’s left eye to twitch.

“I’ve seen people in love and they didn't act this way.” 

“I guess they haven’t found someone as adoring as _my_ Shinichi,” his highness chirped but paused. “But then again, there’s no one else like him!” 

It wasn't surprising either when Kaito began flaunting his love for Shinichi all around the palace. Like the playful man he was, the prince pulled Shinichi to a corner of the courtroom after a meeting to plant his face and neck with kisses. Only just one week into their relationship, Kaito had already grown obsessed with covering him in kisses. 

“Kaito, can’t you save this for the night?” Shinichi said burning red after his prince left another wet mark on his cheek. 

“Hmm, but your lips look really delicious right now,” Kaito grinned before covering his mouth in another deep kiss. Shinichi opened his with a soft whine, allowing their tongues to touch but pulled apart not long after. 

“What if someone sees us?” 

“Doesn’t matter. They can't do anything,” the prince said, now moving on to nuzzle his neck as a hand drifted behind to give his bottom a light squeeze. 

Without hesitation, Shinichi splayed his hands against Kaito’s chest to push him away.

“Kaito.” 

The prince pouted that certain pout he very well knew he had a weakness for. Shinichi let out a soft sigh. It's not that he didn’t like the kisses. 

“I’ll go to your room tonight so stop making that face.” 

“Shinichi coming to my room at his own will?” 

“Well, I’m your...” 

The prince waited patiently with anticipating eyes for Shinichi to complete his sentence and took both his hands when Shinichi averted his gaze. 

“My lover, yes.” 

He said, bringing those adorable hands up to his lips for a kiss. Shinichi still wasn’t used to being called his lover but the blush that tainted his cheeks red was more than enough. Gosh, he just couldn't get enough of Shinichi.

Kaito reached into his sleeve and cropped out a perfect blue morning glory.

“Look, Shinichi! Such a delicate flower only for my beautiful-“

“Now as much as I would love to let your highness take your time with your daily flirting,” Saguru chimed in, “the politicians and villagers are awaiting your arrival at the palace hall.”

Kaito clicked his tongue and shot him a stony glare. “Hakuba, can’t you see I’m doing something _more_ important right now?”

His assistant eyed the flower in the prince’s hand indifferently and nodded.

“That’s right, the gardener informed me earlier that someone had been picking specifically blue flowers from the royal garden. I’m not surprised it’s your highness.” 

“That’s not the point,” Kaito huffed and frowned more when he noticed his lover trying to suppress a laugh. “See what you did! Now Shinichi thinks I’m stupid.”

“I will wait outside,” Saguru said with a straight face as he excused himself. But a faint smile eventually rose to his lips. It was only with Shinichi when his highness would smile and laugh with such genuine happiness. Everything seemed to have worked out fine. 

The pout from before returned on Kaito's face.

“I’m sorry, Shinichi.”

“No, I think it’s sweet,” Shinichi said, taking the flower from his hands. “Thank you, Kaito.”

The prince beamed instantly and reached up to cup his lover’s face. “I can't help myself. Their petals remind me of your beautiful blue eyes,” he said, admiring them fondly. 

Shinichi couldn’t help but return the smile. Kaito was just so extra, it was special. 

“Don’t you have somewhere to go now?” 

 

_________________

 

After much coaxing, Shinichi agreed to accompany Kaito to his meeting as a tea server. 

The prince watched him from the corner of his eye, making sure that he was doing all right and glaring at those who were impatient with him. His eyes brightened as Shinichi approached with his tea specially prepared to suit his taste. “I hope this satisfies your royal highness.” 

“Thank you,” a wide grin spread over Kaito’s face as he leaned closer to whisper 'my love'. 

His eyes followed Shinichi as he returned to his post beside Saguru, ignoring the assistant's disgusted scoff. The satisfying sight of Shinichi's faint blush was what he wanted to see. Then with a completely professional expression, Kaito turned to his officials and commenced the start of the discussion. 

“We haven’t found the one who set the fire, your highness, but we are in need of donations,” the head of the Yasai village stepped forward and kneeled before him. His skin was bronzed and hair lazily ruffled, sticking out as if a wash was long overdue. “We travelled here as quickly as we could.” 

The prince read the scroll carefully that was presented to him. “In order for me to approve of this case, you will have to bring the culprit forward. I really wish to help, but this is the law.” 

“We are unable to find the culprit, your highness, the fire started at six this morning and may have already fled the village.” 

Shinichi raised a brow.

Something wasn’t quite right. 

“Was it just a lie when your highness said to take responsibility for any possible mishaps caused by the refugees of the Hyoji village?” The man asked, now raising his head obnoxiously to eye the prince. Numerous lines of accusation appeared on his wide forehead. 

Shinichi frowned when he saw his lover clench his fist. Kaito was known for being the only royal who took public matters into his own hands and they were clearly taking advantage of the situation to give him a hard time. 

Was Kaito okay with this? Should he just stand here and do nothing? 

A guard stepped forward to force the man’s offensive eyes down but the prince dismissed him. “I am a man of my words, Yasai. The palace shall be more than willing to assist with the village's unfortunate loss if you may-“ 

“The culprit is here with us.”

The room’s eyes shifted in sync all at once.

All on the unimportant tea server. 

“What?!” 

Shinichi swallowed uneasily at the sudden burst of attention but it did not sway his decision to support Kaito.

“I said the culprit is in this room.” 

“My sincere apologies, my modest officials. He is new and has acted disrespectfully,” Shinichi heard Saguru declare before a strong hand yanked him aside.

“What the hell are you doing? You’re going to get his highness into trouble.” 

“Your royal highness! Are you just going to let an offensive low birth interrupt your excellency?” The village head chided, glaring at Shinichi like an act of violence. 

"No, I am curious," Holding back the urge to counter the criticism directed at his lover, Kaito turned to Shinichi with a slight smirk. “What do you mean?” 

“The culprit is him,” Shinichi extended his arm confidently to point.

“The head of the village.” 

The crowd burst into a cacophony of discussion and low snarling of mocking voices.

“Your highness, this is absurd!" 

"Someone throw this filth into prison!” 

"Execute that fool!"

“Did I give any of you the right to make decisions?” Kaito said in a low, unimpressed tone. His eyes narrowed to the floor and the room fell dead silent. Shinichi glanced at the prince who offered him a gentle smile, encouraging him to continue. 

“The palace gate is approximately 40 kilometres from the village, meaning it takes estimated two hours and forty minutes to travel by horse,” he carried on, “on feet, the journey takes more than six hours. Of course, this does not include the five kilometres route from the gate to this very room.” He shifted to position himself beside the prince, the centre of attention but where he felt the safest. 

And Kaito couldn’t help but grin proudly at his lover. 

“It is currently close to eleven but you said the fire started at six this morning. In normal circumstances, the village will have to take time to process the situation to consider if the fire was an accident or set by someone,” Shinichi said as the corner of his mouth twitched into a triumphant smirk.

He loved this.

This feeling, this energy, this attention.

“If you didn’t plan this ahead, how did you investigate the cause of the fire, travel from your village to the palace grounds and request for his royal highness in a short span of just four and a half hours?” 

Instantly, the room emerged with voices, this time completely in agreement. Shinichi felt his heart hitting against his chest but managed to get a hold of himself when Kaito entwined his fingers around his.

_Comforting…_

“But for what reason?” One of the law ministers inquired. 

“That will have to come from the culprit himself,” Shinichi said, “but I’m speculating that the Yasai village wanted to eliminate their refugees.”

“Your highness, those are all his made-up deductions!” 

Shinichi opened his mouth to speak once again but paused and turned to Kaito. “If we search his satchel, we should be able to find a detailed plan,” he said to his prince softly. He wasn’t used to being heard by people, having the upper hand or any of this situation. Kaito was the only one who would believe in him.

The prince eyed one of his guards. 

“What are you waiting for? Search his satchel.” 

“There’s no need for it!” The village chief exploded. Then with a dejected sigh, he lowered his head shamefully. “The boy’s right. It was me who started the fire.” 

The crowd gasped in total shock. Some stared at Shinichi in disbelief. 

“Our village couldn’t support them anymore. we wanted to get rid of those freeloaders,” he continued, eyes downcast with guilt, “Your highness, I deserve to be punished.” 

“Burning down your own village only to beg for donations? He should be executed!” A politician demanded and many others voiced their approval. 

The prince got on his feet, forcing them to hold their tongues. “My assistant will close this case."

Wrapping an arm around Shinichi’s waist, Kaito smirked at the village head before heading for the door. He leaned in to plant a kiss on Shinichi's temple as they approached his chambers. 

“Take a bath with me, Shinichi.” 

…

The prince was already soaking comfortably in his grand tub when Shinichi entered the steamy bathroom wrapped in a black satin bathrobe. A grin spread over Kaito’s face knowing that his lover was fully nude underneath. 

“Stop staring at me,” Shinichi scowled as he undressed but the prince’s smile only widened. 

“Why not? You’re beautiful.” 

Ignoring his remark with a blush, Shinichi dipped a leg into the warm water, only to be drenched completely by Kaito’s playful splashing. 

“You’re pretty childish for a prince.” 

“Only with you, my love,” Kaito cooed and pulled Shinichi towards him. 

Wrapping both arms around his torso, the prince rested his head on his shoulder. He let Shinichi massage his palm and fingers, hoping to relieve some stress.

“You knew that it was him from the start.” 

Kaito let out a small laugh. “Hmm, I really can’t hide anything from you.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“The village was desperate for food due to the recent drought.” Interlocking their fingers when he saw Shinichi frowning in guilt, "Don’t worry about it. Hakuba will do something.” 

“Thank you, Kaito, for letting me speak.” 

The prince hummed before planting more soft kisses along his face.

“Hey, Shinichi,” he brushed a strand of Shinichi's copper brown hair away from his face. “Do you want to go to school?” 

“School?” 

“Well, you like to read and you seem to have lots of interest in law. I figured if you go to school, you could become a scholar.” 

“You’ll let me go?” 

“Of course,” Kaito hugged him tighter, “but I'm enrolling you at the Royal school since I still want you close to me.” 

Shinichi smiled in a way that melted Kaito’s heart every time. Watching the nobles attend school as a child, he had always longed to be educated. 

“I would love to, Kaito,” 

Shinichi snuggled close to hide his face, allowing the prince’s warmth to embrace him. They would have remained in that position if Kaito’s hand didn’t reach down to grab his bottom. Shinichi let out a soft, embarrassing moan

“W-wait.” 

“But I’ve been holding back for the entire day,” Kaito pouted, other hand moving to his front.

“I should’ve known your motives of bathing together,” Shinichi shifted to sit on his prince’s lap with legs astride and linked his arms around his neck. “But if you’re going to do it, do it properly.” 

Kaito grinned, despite being slightly surprised at his lover’s spirited consent and closed the gap between their lips.

It wasn’t long before the room was filled with Shinichi’s whimpers of pleasure. 

“They’re going to take a while,” Saguru informed the maids as he walked out rolling his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dyeing roses blue wasn't a thing in ancient Japan so I chose the naturally blue morning glory!
> 
> Thank you for reading ~  
> Please leave kudos and comments, they are very much appreciated!
> 
> Have a great day/night!  
> -Korimizu


	8. Ran

On Shinichi’s first day at school, the maids were ordered to dress him in a neat silk uniform.

“Shinichi, here’s a gift,” Kaito presented him a rectangular wooden box after breakfast as the men were preparing his private coach. Inside lay a delicate calligraphy brush. “The brushes at the school aren’t very smooth so I got one specially made with your name.” 

Shinichi dragged his thumb across the carved wooden indents with a smile. “Thank you, Kaito, I’ll cherish this.”

“If you have any difficulties, you can ask me! I’ve studied these before,” Kaito said and handed a few books to him, “but I know you won’t need my help.” 

Shinichi stepped forward to plant a small kiss by his prince’s lips.

“I’ll see you later.”

Kaito grinned. “Kill them with your knowledge.”

Shinichi was assigned his first lesson that afternoon. The royal school had four classrooms with a glassy long wooden table where the students sat lined up like dinner time. But instead of dishes, stained calligraphy ink plates and books spread across the table as the nobles bragged about their new expensive brushes. He figured that most of the students here were sons of politicians and ministers.

Their middle-aged professor was fussy yet kind to him and Shinichi managed to catch up with the subject relatively fast, which earned him quite a few glares from the elites.

“That new boy, there’s a rumour that he used to be a prostitute.” 

Shinichi overheard a male student say as he was returning to class after a break, the mention of his status completely paralysing him.

“That’s disgusting! What is a filthy low-born like him doing here?” Another student hissed. "A peasant in fine clothes is still a peasant."

“Some court ladies said he’s the crown prince’s lover. I wonder what dirty methods he used to seduce his way into his highness’ heart.” 

“His highness? Man, how desperate is he to go for a dirty prostitute?” 

“That’s probably why the professor is so patient with him. He’s just trying to win the prince’s favour by treating this dirtbag with kindness.” 

“With such a gullible person taking over the throne. Our nation is doomed.”

Shinichi felt his insides clench. People didn’t know how admirable Kaito was and yet they were dishonouring him. Kaito was being looked down upon because of _him_. 

Shinichi stepped into the room, stunning the two. “I could care less about your pathetic insults thrown at me,” he said, eyes never leaving theirs, “but I refuse to let you speak ill of the prince.” 

The taller individual leaned towards to his classmate to hiss about how screwed they were, causing the other to wince. “We didn’t say anything. You must’ve heard wrong.”

“Aren't you scholars? Do you think it'll be wise to address his highness that way?” Shinichi returned to his seat. Arguing with them would only be pointless. “And if you have something to say about me, grow up and say it to my face.”

…

As promised, Shinichi popped into his prince’s room that night and the two lay in bed warmly facing each other, exhausted from the long day of work. 

“How was your first day?” 

“It was alright,” Shinichi tried to force a smile. 

“What’s wrong? Was it too demanding?” 

“No, the lessons are fine and the professor was patient with me.” 

“That’s good,” Kaito reached up to caress his cheek, “but why doesn’t Shinichi look happy at all?” 

“My classmates... said something about us.” 

“Don’t mind them, Shinichi, people will always have something negative to say,” the prince let out a soft sigh. “Even if we try to improve ourselves, we’ll still be criticised.” 

“I don’t care about what they have to say about me,” Shinichi frowned. “But I don’t like it when they mock you. You don’t deserve it.” 

Kaito blushed faintly and pulled his lover into a loving embrace. “Well, I don’t like it when others mock you too, so we’re even, right?” 

Shinichi’s reply didn’t come in words. Instead, he buried his face in the prince's neck. It was getting late and they were both tired. And he didn't want to worry him further. Kaito’s smell and the beating of his heart, soft and calm like a lullaby was enough for him to fall asleep instantly. 

The prince did, however, lift his moodiness the next morning when he promised to meet him after his first lesson for lunch. 

Waiting patiently for his lover behind the school, Shinichi absorbed nothing from the contents of the book in his hands as he smiled stupidly to himself. He beamed when he heard footsteps behind but forced a more neutral expression. The prince didn’t need to know that he was _this_ excited to see him. 

“You managed to come, Kai...to...” 

A stranger.

No, a palace guard.

The man wasn’t much taller than Shinichi but his large-boned and barrel-chested physique was enough to intimidate anyone. He stared down at him, eyes narrowing like a hungry beast ready to attack.

Shinichi frowned in disappointment. This _definitely_ wasn’t his cheerful lover.

“May I help you?” 

“Yes, actually,” he replied in a low voice. With a swift sudden movement, the man slammed him hard against the wall behind and grabbed hold of both his arms easily in one hand, “I heard that you used to be a prostitute.” 

Shinichi’s eyes widened in shock, every part of him going on pause. 

“I’ll pay you a good sum for an hour.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Shinichi said, maintaining a stern expression. “Let go.”

“Ooh, don’t lie,” the man reached over his shoulder and yanked his sleeve down to expose his chest. Licking his chunky chapped lips, he dragged his free hand across the smooth skin. “Just accept it, I won’t change my mind even if you refuse.” 

Shinichi started to panic, it was only so long he could remain calm. And the worst of all - he didn’t want Kaito to see any of this.

“I’m warning you,” he managed a smirk, “you wouldn’t want to mess with...”

His voice trailed off into a harsh whimper as the revolting hand was shoved into his pants and clutched onto his bottom forcefully. It felt different, disgusting even. It felt so different from what he was familiar with - with Kaito. Kaito’s hands were always much gentler. 

“Making such lewd noises just by being touched,” the man leaned into Shinichi’s neck and sniffed hungrily. “Mmm... as I thought, sweet and delicious.” 

A wet trail of saliva slid across his neck. Shinichi shivered and shut his eyes, wishing for this nightmare to end. All he could think about now was how upset Kaito would be. “You should put your amazing body to more use instead of-“

“How dare you!” 

That voice. 

_Kaito._

The weight against him was thrown aside in that instant. Shinichi’s heart raced as he watched his lover raise his fist, slamming it into the man’s face. 

“You dare lay your hands on him, you sick fuck,” Kaito barked, waves of fury rolled off him. It was a part of him that Shinichi had not seen in ages. 

The man’s eyes shifted to Shinichi and then back at Kaito in confusion, blood pooling in his mouth. His assistant raced in a second later along with his group of guards and it didn’t take long for him to understand the situation.

“How bold of you to stare offensively at his royal highness!” 

The man’s watery eyes enlarged as he kneeled before the prince, forehead touching the ground. “Your royal highness!” 

“To harass his highness’ person, you have hereby committed a severe crime,” Saguru declared, positioning himself in front of Kaito to shield him from any sudden attacks.

“Pl-please spare me, your highness.”

“Spare you? After you did something so crude to my beloved?” Kaito drew his fist and swooped forward, ready to throw another punch. “I’ll chop your filthy arms off myself!” 

It took both Shinichi and the poor assistant, who almost got hit in the eye, to hold the raging prince back. Giving up grumpily, Kaito turned to face them both.

“But, Shinichi...!” 

The temper grew into concern upon the sight of his lover’s exposed chest and lower clothing untucked.

“Where did he touch you?” 

Shinichi’s heart ached when he noticed pain in those eyes. He averted his gaze and refused to reply, knowing that Kaito would only fume. 

“Fine, don’t tell me,” the prince said as he rearranged his clothes. "We're going back." With the deepest frown, Kaito wiped the vile stain on his neck with his own sleeve. 

“He is not some toy for you or anyone else to play with, he’s mine,” he shot the man a glare and held Shinichi close to him possessively. “You are not to develop any impure thoughts, let alone lay your eyes or hands on him.” 

“I understand, your highness.” 

“Find out who started those rumours about Shinichi. I will not tolerate any disrespect towards him,” Kaito ordered, "and throw this imbecile into where he belongs."

…

The prince didn’t say a word to Shinichi as they returned to his room. And though Shinichi did steal a few glances at his lover, he didn’t dare to open his mouth. 

“Take a rest,” Kaito sat Shinichi down on his bed before turning to leave. 

“Kaito,” hesitantly, Shinichi got up and wrapped his arms around him. “Are you angry?” 

“Of course I am,” Kaito let out a softly deflating sigh and shifted to face him. “I'm not leaving you, Shinichi. It's just... I know you’re very uncomfortable now.” 

“But it's different if it's you.”

“I know,” the prince nodded, offering a small smile. “But for now, I think it’s best if I go.” 

Shinichi frowned, he could tell just by the way he smiled exactly what his prince was thinking. It was traced with nothing but guilt.

“It’s not your fault that he attacked me, Kaito, I lowered my guard.” 

The prince shook his head. “None of this would have happened if I’ve gotten there earlier.” 

Shinichi reached for his lover’s hand and frowned at the sight of his bruised knuckles. The royals shouldn’t have to lift a finger to fight in their life but Kaito did so for him. 

“…I’m sorry.” 

“For?”

“You’re always here to save me, both mentally and physically,” he rubbed his hand gently, “and I can do nothing but upset you.”

“Don’t say that about yourself, Shinichi. I’m just taking care of the one I love,” Kaito said, his smile now growing. “But maybe... you could give me a kiss?” 

Shinichi returned the smile and pulled the prince towards him for a comforting kiss. It was romantic, really, how their lips fitted so perfectly every time as if they were meant for each other. Kaito’s hands moved down to his hips, holding him there gently.

It took Shinichi some more time convincing the prince to call for a doctor to treat his bruises before the couple finally headed for their lunch date. 

...

Eventually, the gossiping subsided after the prince assigned Shinichi his own assistant and a few trusted guards who were instructed to follow him to and fro school. Shinichi eventually developed a close bond with his personal assistant, a girl named Ran. 

It began when Shinichi caught her alone, weeping softly one day. He had just attended his first lesson and was told to collect his lunchbox from her.

“Are you alright?” He asked and offered a handkerchief when she didn’t seem ready to respond. 

“I cannot accept this, my lord,” she said as she lowered her head, eyes still dripping with tears. 

Shinichi cringed at the prestigious address but placed the cloth in her hands. “It’s fine, and do call me Shinichi.”

Ran thanked him with a respectful bow. He frowned, not used to others acting so formal towards him.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

She lifted her head and studied his face for a moment. “You may not understand… I was the first female to specialise in the martial arts and was thrilled when his highness selected me to be your personal assistant,” she said, wiping her tears away, “but the others kept saying horrible things since they weren’t chosen and just… simply because I’m a girl.” 

“People will always have negative things to say, it doesn’t matter if you’re talented or polite. Someone special taught me that,” Shinichi offered her a smile, “but I’m sure you’re a strong person, strong enough to protect yourself. I’m grateful to have someone so reliable by my side.” 

“Thank you, Shinichi, you’re very kind,” she said, soft lips stretching into a small smile. She reached behind for his neatly wrapped lunchbox.

“May I ask, is that special someone… His highness?” 

“You knew?” 

Ran nodded as she unpacked the many layers. “We were told but weren't allowed to speak of it. Some are saying his highness pretends to be affectionate in front of others but is actually mistreating you behind the curtains.” 

“No, he did nothing bad. He's very loving,” Shinichi retaliated almost immediately. “Don’t talk about him like that.” 

“I apologise,” Ran murmured, now slightly guilty, “I’m just like the rest, believing the rumours after all.” 

“Well, it’s a normal reaction.” 

“In that case, I can see why his highness fell in love with you,” she continued and presented him his chopsticks, “it’s cute that you’re so protective over him.”

Shinichi blushed faintly but mumbled his thanks. Was he being protective? 

“I’ve always wanted to ask since you eat lunch alone,” Ran said when she finished setting his lunch with a warm cup of tea, “would you like me to accompany you?”

“I don’t mind.”

“It’s a yes then!” She grinned. It was the sincere kind of smile that could make anyone feel an irresistible impulse to blush. And Shinichi wasn't an exception. 

It was surprising how well they clicked. 

“Today’s bento was prepared specially by your prince charming,” Ran chirped as she opened the perfectly wrapped lunch box for him. “And he instructed me to pass this message: eat well, my darling Shinichi.” 

Shinichi’s cheeks burned. “That was so unnecessary.” 

His assistant was removing the lid of her very own lunch box when she noticed a fresh hickey on his neck. “His highness is too possessive.” 

“What makes you say that?” 

Ran pointed to his neck with a lighthearted giggle, causing Shinichi to blush fiercely. 

“S-sorry, I thought I hid them well.”

That stupid prince. He’s doing this on purpose, no doubt. To warn others to back off, that he’s already taken. 

And he scolded himself for liking it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Ran's character so many times haha  
> She was originally the royal gardener/Shinichi's classmate but it didn't flow very well!
> 
> Thank you for reading ~  
> Please leave kudos and comments, they are very much appreciated!
> 
> Have a great day/night!  
> -Korimizu


	9. His all along

Kaito eventually found out that Shinichi and his appointed assistant became close. Too close, in fact. Almost as if they were inseparable. The prince would often seek information about his lover from Ran but it didn’t take long for Shinichi to catch on, especially since Kaito had started to treat him things he took interest in but never mentioned. 

“You can just ask me directly, you know,” Shinichi said, gazing up at the prince at his chair. 

Kaito frowned. 

Well, he could but... 

“He’s too shy to ask,” 

It was Saguru who responded, the right side of his lips tugging upwards to form a smirk. 

“Shut up, Hakuba,” Kaito scoffed and cocked his head towards the door to indicate that they wanted some privacy. His assistant let out an insensitive laugh before announcing his leave. 

“I'm your... lover, Kaito,” Shinichi said in all seriousness despite the pink rising in his cheeks. “I don’t want our relationship to turn distant.” 

The prince’s eyes widened for a moment before they turned soft. “Come here,” he opened his arms and smiled as Shinichi made his way up the short flight of stairs and settled into his lap. 

“I’ll tell you everything you want to know. You don’t have to ask Ran.”

Kaito groaned lowly at how Shinichi addressed the assistant’s name so informally. He didn’t want to be such a selfish and controlling lover but...

“You seem to be closer to her than me,” he lowered his head with a small pout.

Instead of the usual Shinichi retort, the prince heard him sniffle a soft laugh. Kaito peered up shyly to see his lover smiling at him affectionately before gentle arms wrapped around his neck. 

“Is the almighty royal crown prince jealous?” 

“Yes, I am,” he whined, “I don’t get to see you often since I’m so busy nowadays but Mouri is by your side half the time.” 

“Well, you’ve never said anything,” Shinichi paused to steal a small kiss by his lips, “I’ll come and find you when I don’t have lessons.” 

That simple promise was enough to make his prince grin, one of pure joy. 

“And you should know by now that... you’re the only one for me,” Shinichi continued, half peering into and half avoiding his gaze, “Idiot.”

Kaito nodded heartily with a blush of his own. Shinichi reassuring their relationship was just too sweet and adorable. 

The next thing Shinichi knew, the prince had locked their lips together. “Do you have a family?” Kaito asked as soon as they broke away, “I would love to meet them.” 

“I don’t,” 

Shinichi’s eyes shifted to the side again, this time lit with sadness. His mouth drooped into a full frown, “I was abandoned as a child and raised to be a prostitute.” 

“Oh...” 

“They didn’t want me anymore. They threw me away,” he mumbled and smiled a little when the prince reached for his hand. A smile with a little twist to it, like a child who was determined not to weep. 

It broke Kaito’s heart.

“It doesn’t really concern me, Kaito, I barely remember them.” 

The prince lolled his lover’s head down into his shoulder, knowing that Shinichi didn’t like looking so weak in front of others. How selfish and ignorant did he act in the past? All these prostitutes probably experienced the same thing, if not similar. No one would willingly sell their bodies away. 

He could only be thankful that he was given the chance to give Shinichi the love he deserved. But thinking back, the surname ‘Kudo’ sounded way too familiar. He was sure, _very certain_ that he had heard it before.

… 

“Kudo Yusaku, a famous writer,” Saguru read aloud from his personal book after the prince had ordered for him to gather some information. How the man was able to do so quickly was always a mystery to Kaito. “The eldest son of the most powerful family line in the region and apparently, the late King Toichi’s close friend.” 

“My father?" 

“He often wrote transcripts for the King and they founded the royal library together,” he continued, “Based on past library records, I speculate that the unknown ‘Shin-chan’ identity who borrowed multiple books was in fact Kudo-kun.” 

Kaito’s heart clenched. 

“You’re saying… that the boy I used to play hide and seek with at the library was...” he frowned, nausea swirling unrestrained in his empty stomach, "Shinichi?" 

He couldn’t even remember his face, his eyes, his voice. It was all a lost faded memory. But he recalled someone, a boy who he loved and was rejoiced whenever his father announced that they were coming for a visit. They were inseparable and he had wanted him by his side forever. 

And now to learn that that boy was Shinichi, _his precious Shinichi_ , Kaito's head swam with nothing but regret. 

All along. Shinichi was his person all along.

“I believe so,” Saguru responded with a sigh. He had predicted the prince’s reaction. “Your highness probably couldn’t remember much since both of you were only four at that time.” 

“But... what happened? They couldn’t possibly have abandoned Shinichi.” 

“The entire Kudo family line was assassinated, completely wiped out one night. But Kudo Yukiko left their young son in the hands of a trusted friend, Haju Ishikara, the highest-ranked prostitute,” Saguru said softly, feeling strained. 

“A-assassinated?” Kaito had to clench his fist to remain calm. Every word that came out of his assistant stung his core. Someone took Shinichi’s happiness away, destroyed his life and made Shinichi think he was unloved by his parents. This someone… only deserved to _die_.

“By who?”

“That is unknown for now but...” 

Saguru’s voice trailed off but his hesitation only spoke louder. 

Kaito swallowed. 

“The Queen.”

His assistant nodded confidently. “Her majesty probably saw threatening potential in Kudo Yusaku, strong enough to overthrow the King and crown their son as the future King.”

“Shinichi was supposed to be my rival?” 

“Yes, your highness, I suspect so.” 

Kaito’s heart felt as if it was struggling to keep a steady beat. He had sensed that from Shinichi too. The rich and powerful aura surrounding him. And for him to connect with Shinichi once again, it could only be fate. 

But would Shinichi’s father betray the trust of his father? Would Shinichi do the same? Would he be angry at him for what had happened to his family? 

Would Shinichi… _hate him?_

“Thank you, Hakuba.”

No, it didn’t matter. It shouldn't matter. 

Whether or not Shinichi should shun him or bear a grudge against his family, he deserved to know the truth. 

“Shinichi,” the prince went to his room that evening. Shinichi lifted his head from his bed with a smile upon hearing his name, already in his comfortable nightwear. His facial muscles went on strike, however, when he noticed his lover without his usual cheerfulness. 

“Kaito?” Worried, Shinichi set his book aside. “What’s wrong?” 

“I know I shouldn’t have done this behind your back,” the prince approached, “but listen to what I’m going to tell you.” 

Holding both of Shinichi’s hands in his, Kaito spilled everything out slowly, even bringing up some of his fond memories. Shinichi’s expression remained still but the prince could read his darkening eyes easily. 

“I see,” 

Was Shinichi’s only response. Kaito watched as his lover got to his feet and stepped towards his study table. “Are you thirsty, Kaito? I’ll brew some tea.” 

“Shinichi...” the prince reached out to pull his arm to face him but his heart panged once he saw those trembling lips and dark eyelashes coating with tears. And as much as Shinichi tried to hold it in, they burst out of those azure orbs, their smooth spheres cracking. 

Kaito pulled him into a loving embrace, the unpleasant nausea from before returning. Shinichi sobbed into his chest unceasingly, hands clutching at the silk of his attire as the prince held him in silence, allowing the tears to soak his chest. 

He clenched his fists. With every desperate whimper that came out of his beloved, Kaito got angrier. He will never forgive the Queen, for what she did to both his father and Shinichi’s family. 

How many innocent people did she take away just to satisfy her greed?

...

After Shinichi had finally calmed down, exhausted from crying, Kaito brought him to bed. Leaning his cheek atop his prince’s chest, Shinichi stuttered occasionally from over-weeping. 

“We could’ve grown up together, Kaito, if my parents weren’t- if I didn’t become…” he inhaled violently, trying to hold back the tears that welled in his eyes. Heart sinking, the prince wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him closer. He had never seen him so weakened before.

“It’s okay, we didn’t have to. You’re still as precious to me.” 

Shinichi loosened his body into his prince's touch and the world around him melted away. The arms that held him were soft, yet strong and protective. And just like every time, his warmth and his smell gifted him with great comfort.

“You know, Shinichi, I used to give flowers to your mother,” Kaito said in an attempt to lift his moodiness. Shinichi peered up at him curiously, his beautiful blue eyes were swollen and sore. “I thought then, this lady is really beautiful!” 

It backfired, however, when Shinichi’s mouth set in a semi pout and he cast his sad eyes back down. “I can barely even remember how she looked.” 

“Hmm, well, she had the loveliest curls and blue eyes as mesmerising as yours.” 

Kaito offered his lover a gentle smile but Shinichi only shook his head and buried his face in his chest again, unable to recall. The painful trauma might have caused his memory to be repressed. 

The prince was determined to cheer him up. “I told her that I wanted to marry her when I’m older, without knowing she was already married,” Kaito continued, “she laughed and said I could have her adorable son instead.” 

Of course, Shinichi’s mother never said that. He could vaguely remember anything himself but the small light in Shinichi’s eyes as he looked back up was more than rewarding. 

“Don’t make things up.” 

“For real!” the prince pressed on louder this time, rubbing his thumb over his lover’s puffy eyelids, “I said I’ll only steal her son if he’s as beautiful as her. And look what happened!”

“Stop, Kaito,” Shinichi slapped his arm with a small but noticeable smile, “it sounds ridiculous.” 

“You finally smiled,” 

Kaito’s expression eased with adoration. He had the most beautiful smile and the most wonderful eyes. Kaito swore he would do anything in this world to keep that smile on his face. 

“Thank you, Kaito,” Shinichi snuggled closer.

The prince hummed softly, patting his back. And soon, nothing but silent noises of the night filled the room. The moon’s silver beams spilt through the windows and diffused into the darkness. It was a special kind of darkness, so gloomy yet perfectly serene. Kaito was almost certain that his lover had succumbed to sleep until Shinichi shifted to loosen himself.

“Kaito,” 

Shinichi rested his chin on his chest and gazed into his eyes. The prince couldn't help but smile at how adorable he looked with his eyebrows raised and faint lines on his forehead. 

“How about your parents? You’ve never talked about them.”

_My parents…?_

“You knew, right? That the Queen isn’t your biological mother. You knew all along.” 

“I didn’t see a need to talk about it,” Kaito said without a hint of emotion. He tried not to hide anything from Shinichi, at least that wasn’t his intention. There was still so much that they didn’t know about each other. 

“King Toichi,” Shinichi’s eyes were still locked on his, searching for something. “Does he… does he know about us?” 

The prince stared at his lover, speechless, almost as if he spoke a language he didn’t understand. The mention of his father didn’t hurt or upset him anymore. It had been so long after all but it was the realisation that he had moved on that constricted him. 

“He’s...” Kaito still found it still hard to say. “I... they... he’s passed on, Shinichi.” 

He watched as Shinichi’s eyes widened for a second or two before they softened. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“They hid it from the public, you don’t have to apologise,” Kaito offered him a forgiving smile. “I just wonder why the Queen kept me alive till this day.” 

"Was it the Queen who covered it up?"

"I assume so."

“But is the public’s ignorance the reason why you haven’t inherited the cro-” 

“I don’t know, I don’t want to know,” he snapped, his irritated tone surprising his lover. Kaito let out a heavy sigh before planting a feathery kiss on his forehead as an apology. He knew Shinichi was simply being the usual curious Shinichi and possessed no ill intentions. 

“Okay.” 

The prince felt even worse when Shinichi reached up to cup his face. “I won’t ask anymore.” 

“Do you want me to?” 

“What?” 

“Do you want me to become the King?” 

It took a few moments for Shinichi to process that question, though he didn’t look the slightest bit hesitant.

“That is not something I can decide, Kaito,” he said, hands caressing his face comfortingly, “but I promise I’ll always be here with you.” 

Perhaps Shinichi was a gift to him from this universe. The love they possessed, it was the kind of love others said didn’t exist anymore. But maybe they haven’t searched further yet. How was he to put their love into mere words? An entire ocean of ink wouldn’t be enough to describe it.

Shinichi's eyes could see through all his weaknesses and yet he looked past those flaws. They both were like mirrors of one another in so many ways - their passion, their loss and their love. What was once scarred and broken was now healed and soft, like he was let into the warmth after a lifetime of winter. 

And maybe. No, he was certain, that with Shinichi’s love, all the missing parts of his life were finally found and now worth living. 

An ‘I love you’, the prince whispered sincerely. But as usual, Shinichi’s reply didn’t come in words. He leaned forward and gave him a brief but loving kiss, enough to leave a smile on the Kaito’s face. 

“Have some sleep, you can barely open your eyes.”

Shinichi nodded, leaning his head against prince’s chest and it wasn’t long before his breathing turned calm and even. His expression was no longer stressed but relaxed. Kaito laid his eyes on the precious face that he loved so much. 

It was no longer in his power to return what the Queen took away from him but he was determined to make Shinichi loved for the rest of his life. He would give up anything in the world for him and do anything to keep him safe.

His Shinichi deserves this much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! The long-awaited Shinichi backstory!
> 
> Thank you for reading ~  
> Please leave kudos and comments, they are very much appreciated!
> 
> Have a great day/night!  
> -Korimizu


	10. Fireworks

“Shinichi!” 

The scholar had been busy admiring the flowers at the royal garden since early morning after abandoning his book by a bench. The jasmine fragrance lake-side air was what attracted him here. There was nothing more perfect than jasmine flowers. They always looked as if they were smiling in the sun, bright and brilliant. _Just like Kaito._

Holding a delicate petal in his fingertips, Shinichi lifted his head to face the frame that was now blocking his face from the sun. 

“Ran?” 

“You really wandered off far,” she said, eyes following him as he stood up. The watery sun’s rays now touched his skin and she held her breath there. It wasn’t just the colour of his eyes that were so breathtaking, it was what was inside of them - so full of ocean and as clear as his mind. 

Shinichi glanced ahead to find the bench that he had occupied earlier at least two fields away. “My bad,” he smiled apologetically and tucked a flower by her left ear. “Did something happen?”

“Wh-what?” Ran stuttered, still recovering from the blooming heat against her cheeks. “Oh, I came to tell you that you don’t have lessons today so you get to go to the festival.” 

“The festival?” 

“To see the fireworks!” 

“Fireworks?” Shinichi tilted his head in confusion for a moment before his face brightened. “Ah, the loud popping noises?” 

“No way,” Ran gasped. Her eyes and mouth were wide open. “You haven’t seen fireworks?!” 

“I was always called in to accompany clients whenever there was a festival in the past so I never got to see them,” Shinichi broke all eye contact and crouched down again. Except this time his attention wasn’t fixated on the flowers. 

It had been a good year since he first set foot in the palace leaving his embarrassing past behind and yet he still found it shameful to bring up that humiliating part of his life.

“Well, all the more you should go to the festival!” Ran offered him a smile. Shinichi would be able to watch fireworks for the first time. It would be a whole new experience for him and she could be the one to accompany- 

“I think I’ll give it a pass, Kaito’s busy today.” 

“Oh, right,” she muttered, smile never fading. Of course he wanted to see them with the prince. What was she thinking? 

“But you’ve never seen them before? Not even once?” 

“I would love to,” Shinichi said, looking up this time with a small smile, “everyone seems to enjoy them.” 

This was definitely a problem, and his highness had to know of it. Shinichi had to see them. He had to. 

Nobody, absolutely no one in her entire twenty-three years of living didn’t like fireworks. 

 

___________

 

On the fourth of May, many wished Shinichi a wonderful birthday, or at least Kaito had ordered them to. It was the perfect birthday in every sense. 

The first cherry blossom had bloomed on every tree, a little late than usual this year. A small petal brushed against Shinichi’s cheek when he was roused from his slumber as if they were nature’s gift to him. 

Already, the tranquil morning air was taken over by harmonious honkyoku music and many of the birthday boy’s favourite pieces. Changing into a cobalt blue yukata, a colour that the prince seemed to adore him in, Shinichi smiled softly. 

The day had barely even started but he was already on top of the world. 

“Happy twenty-fourth, Shinichi!” Ran greeted him cheerily once he stepped out. She had been assigned the most important job for the day: keeping Shinichi busy. 

Thanking his assistant with a sincere smile, Shinichi was guided to the royal garden where he was surprised to find a riot of colour. Bold yellow, lime green and hot ruby red danced alongside the trees. And though it wasn’t crowded, the atmosphere was filled with hype.

“This is the only copy available in Japan! I can’t believe they have it here,” Shinichi burst with the biggest grin as he lifted one book after another. “And Matsuo Basho’s poems! I’ve always wanted to read these.” 

A famous book vendor had been invited to the palace and the scholar, as Kaito had predicted, spent the morning browsing through the range of books offered. 

“That’s wonderful, Shinichi!” 

Taking one last glance at the books in his hands, Shinichi placed them back down. Sighing with his bottom lips out, his bangs fanned upwards before resettling over his eyes. “I don’t think I can afford them.” 

At that moment, Ran was reminded of what his highness had instructed and directed her smile to the vendor, “he’s Kudo Shinichi.” 

“Ah, Kudo Yusaku’s son! All these books have been reserved for you,” the plump man by the store said, more than eager to assist them. “Please pick your favourite collections. We will move them to your personal shelf at the library.” 

Shinichi chuckled softly. “This is Kaito’s doing, isn’t it?” 

“Who knows?” 

Ran’s response was disregarded as Shinichi thanked the vendor and proceeded to select his books. 

But the way Shinichi smiled like butterflies were escaping from the pit of his stomach and the sparkles that appeared in his eyes, anyone could tell that he was in love. Though a little upset that his lover didn’t drop by to see him personally, he was well aware that Kaito was busy and bothering him was out of the question. 

And he was right. 

The prince _was_ , in fact, busy. Busy making sure everything was in place. He had instructed Ran to keep Shinichi distracted in order to personally decorate his room. The table had already been set for their romantic dinner and the room was now flooded with blue flowers and sweet candles. 

Saguru was both surprised and impressed when his highness had worked extra hard to clear his duties for the past week, only to learn that his effort was just to keep the day free. He had to remind the prince countless times that this wasn’t how things worked at the palace and Kaito’s response would always be the same. _‘I’m the prince, I can do whatever I want.’_

And as usual, Saguru had no choice but to help. 

“Isn’t this a little overboard?” 

“It’s my darling’s first birthday we’re celebrating together. Of course it has to be perfect,” Kaito said as he scattered more petals by the balcony. He had planned for this day several weeks ahead, stressing over what Shinichi would like and what would surprise him. “I’m still thinking about how I should act later.” 

Saguru let out a sigh. “Well, personally, I don’t understand why Kudo-kun was even attracted to your highness in the first place,” flinching when the prince threw a mini candle at him, “but you should just be yourself. Isn’t that what he’ll like best?” 

…

Though Shinichi spent the day cropped up with activities that the prince had arranged for him, there wasn’t a moment where he didn’t wait for Kaito to come. The sky was had turned grimy by now and the two would usually have dinner together at this time.

Returning to his room, he felt just a tiny bit disappointed. He couldn’t help it. 

Birthdays were never much of his concern. But now that he had Kaito, it was a different story. Who wouldn’t want to see their lover on such a day, even if just for a while? 

It was then Shinichi was greeted with the sweet aroma of flowers. 

A table was already filled with food, all his favourite food. And there by the balcony, his handsome prince stood, the night sky freckled with stars behind him. 

Kaito saw the surprise that registered on Shinichi’s face before he could hide it and chuckled when the adorable scholar nearly tripped over a pyramid of gifts standing by the door. The prince had made sure that only small tokens of appreciation were given from the others and not anything over the top. 

He was possessive like that. His present had to be the absolute best. 

“What’s all these?” Shinichi asked as he approached. He couldn’t even hide his joy if he wanted to. 

He was never into fanciful things, not that he had really experienced any before, but finally seeing his prince after a long day was romantic in its own way.

“I apologise for not accompanying you this afternoon, my love,” Kaito grinned and brought his hand up to his lips for a sweet kiss. “Did you enjoy your day?” 

Shinichi nodded, hand tightening in the prince’s, an unspoken way of saying that he had missed him. A way of expressing himself that only Kaito understood. The prince offered him a doe-eyed look, full of affection in his eyes. 

“Kaito...” 

“Close your eyes,” Kaito said without waiting. He let out a small laugh, however, when Shinichi shot him a doubtful expression. 

“Trust me, Shinichi.” 

Kaito waited patiently for his lover to do as requested before guiding him carefully to the balcony. He signalled to his assistant who was waiting at the ground floor. 

“You can open them now.” 

Shinichi’s eyes flipped open just in time to witness the first blaze shoot up and explode into sparks of vibrant colours. Eyes widening with thrill, he shuddered at the sudden bang and reached for Kaito in reflex. Then one after another they flew up like rainbows being drawn with crayons onto the dark sky. Shinichi beamed with awe, eyes never once leaving the colourful display. 

As for Kaito, he was more interested in watching his lover’s elated expressions and how the sparks lit his face up as he smiled. 

“Do you like them?” 

“Yes, they look like flowers,” Shinichi said abruptly. Even the fireworks couldn’t outshine his smile. “Thank you, Kaito.” 

It wasn’t the smile that Shinichi wore on his face when he was getting to the exciting part of a book or when he ate something delicious. It was the smile he reserved _only_ for Kaito. The smile the prince had fallen in love with from the very beginning. 

Kaito slid his hands around his torso from behind in response and pulled him close. 

“No one really celebrated my birthday before so this is new for me. Was it supposed to be this exclusive?”

“I don’t know,” Kaito said, brushing his lips gently by his ear lobe. “But we’ll celebrate it every year from now on, I’ll make sure of that.” 

“I don’t need anything significant, Kaito,” Shinichi turned over with eyes that looked so deeply into his, ignoring the cracking explosions rolling overhead. “I only want you.” 

Kaito’s eyes widened for a brief moment at the unexpected reply before they softened. 

Shinichi had been expressing himself a lot more lately but he would never get used to it. He would never get used to this warmth that filled his chest so sweetly.

Why didn’t he understand this earlier? 

Shinichi’s favourite place in the world was being near him. He didn’t need all these gifts and attention from everyone else. He didn’t need the fireworks and the fancy dinner. The prince was stressing about what to give him but really, all Shinichi wished for was to see him. He was the best gift. 

Shinichi only wanted _him_.

Blushing just slightly, the prince leaned in for kiss. “I’ll make sure of that too.” 

Shinichi looked pleased as his attention shifted back to the fireworks. “Actually, this is also my first time seeing fireworks.” 

“Hmm, isn’t this nice?” Kaito said, “now whenever you see fireworks, you’ll have no choice but to think of me.” 

“Well, aren’t you crafty?” 

It was more of a statement than a question. 

The cheeky prince was indeed an expert at making Shinichi yearn for him. There were so many things that reminded him of Kaito, more than he could ever imagine. But of course, the prince didn’t have to know any of that.

“That’s me, Shinichi.”

He could feel the prince’s wide mischievous grin against his skin. Kaito was now nuzzling his neck, pressing lingering kisses on every part he could reach. 

With eyes closed, Shinichi shifted to rest his cheek on his lover’s chest. Kaito’s body warmth brought a smile to his face. Though the explosions were loud, he didn’t hear them. 

No, he _couldn’t_ hear them. 

The sound of Kaito’s heart was what he listened to. At that moment, he was sure that if he were to see fireworks again, he would remember the heart that beats only for him. 

“Bet Ran told you.” 

A small chuckle.

“Happy Birthday, Shinichi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to our favourite detective! ♡
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and comments, they are very much appreciated!
> 
> Have a great day/night!  
> -Korimizu


	11. when we were children

“Shin-chan, share your toys with the prince, okay?” 

Shinichi gazed up to face what seemed like a hazy vision of a woman. 

He pouted. 

He had been awakened from his deep slumber since dawn, only to learn that they would be visiting the palace. Shinichi never liked the palace. Not only would it be extremely boring when the adults were having their uninteresting conversations but he had to put up a pretentious behaviour. 

“Why? Just because he’s the prince doesn’t mean I have to be nice.” 

“Shin-chan!” 

At that moment, the doors in front slid open and he set foot in obediently. A tall man in his royal yellow sokutai*, eyes blurred out like he had never existed, smiled down at them from his throne. 

A genuine smile. 

Shinichi waited for his parents to bow before following suit. Keep your back and neck straight, arms at the side, feet together, eyes downwards and bow low. That was how he was taught from a young age. Don’t open your mouth if you’re not told to and answer what they want to hear when being questioned. 

Shinichi _hated_ the palace. He very much enjoyed doing whatever he wanted to.

“Your Majesty, it has been awhile.”

“Drop the formalities, Yuusaku,” the man grinned at him as they approached. “I see little Shinichi is joining us today.” 

Keeping his mouth shut, Shinichi watched as the adults proceeded to a separate room. He moved to a corner to play by himself. Staring at his toy as it spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun-

“A beigoma*! I have one made of pure gold!” 

Shinichi lifted his head to face a boy with the cheekiest smile. He had eyes of pure mischief and a face that looked somewhat similar to his. His neat and bright attire accompanied with a smaller kanmuri* sitting atop his messy black hair only meant one thing - he was the prince, the one and only crown prince set to inherit the throne. 

“What’s your name?” 

Shinichi frowned. The second thing he hated besides the palace was being disturbed, whether it was when he was reading a good book or playing with his toys. The prideful boy was just about to turn his back on the prince when his assistant shot him a cautionary look. 

“Young master, please answer to his royal highness.” 

Another frown. 

Since birth, he had been well aware of the consequences of such behaviour. Normally, he would just listen to his mother’s nagging and forget about it but this was the prince they were dealing with. One wrong word and who knows what could happen to his family.

“…Shinichi.” 

“Shinichi, can I play with you?” The cheeky boy asked. 

He was the prince, yes, but somehow there was nothing threatening about him. Nothing at all. He waited for Shinichi’s reply patiently with a grin that went all the way through his core. 

Why did he look so happy?

His assistant shot him another look before he could say anything, this time stricter than ever. 

“Okay...” 

Instantly, the prince grabbed hold of his hand. “I’ll show you my toys, Shinichi!” 

He was… very different from what Shinichi had expected. The prince ran off without warning, pulling him along into the garden and far from the King’s chambers. He must have sensed that he was uncomfortable in his assistant’s watch. “Shinichi won’t be scared of that evil person at my secret hiding place,” he said, looking determined and somewhat displeased.

The two were found not long after by the prince’s very own assistant, a much friendlier lady who didn’t even try to scold them. ‘That person was being mean to Shinichi so I’ll protect Shinichi!’ was his reasoning when asked.

“She’s not mean, she was just disciplining me,” Shinichi said and apologised to the kind lady but the prince refused to let go of his hand throughout the day.

And though Shinichi didn’t like playing with others, he had fun and even laughed at how ridiculous the prince was. He let Shinichi correct him and patiently waited for him to open up.

“Shinichi, let’s always play together!” 

The prince announced with the widest grin when it was time for them to leave, causing the adults to chuckle. The King reached down to pat his son’s head dotingly, “Kaito is possessive and doesn’t usually share his things with others. I wonder how little Shinichi did it.” 

“Shinichi didn’t have to do anything,” the prince said, taking both his hands, bringing a blush to Shinichi’s face. “Shinichi is too cute.” 

“That’s lovely, your highness,” Shinichi heard his mother say. “But will you let us bring Shinichi home?”

“No, Shinichi will be my wife,” the prince shook his head stubbornly and pulled him closer. “Mine!” 

“I don’t belong to anyone,” Shinichi insisted, slightly annoyed when the adults started laughing as if they weren’t taking this seriously, “and I’m a boy, I can’t be your wife.” 

“He’s right, Kaito,” the King said with a gentle smile. “You can’t have everything.”

“Can’t Shinichi stay here? Does Shinichi not like me?” 

The prince looked at him with saddened eyes, like a dejected puppy who was denied attention from its owner. It was almost impossible for anyone to reject.

“I do like… playing with you.” 

“That means you’ll be my wife!” 

“It doesn’t work like that, Kaito,” the King chuckled. “You’ll understand when you get older.” 

“I will make Shinichi mine by then.” 

“Right, Shinichi?” 

“Shinichi…?”

_What?_

_Where did he go? Where did everyone go?_

It was pitch black. 

_Where am I?_

It was hot. Burning. 

Flames engulfed the echoing screams and burned with colours he had never seen before. They scorched his skin and blinded his surroundings. 

“Shinichi!”

_Mom? Dad?_

“Shinichi, go! Now!”

... 

Shinichi let out a frightened cry before his eyes sprung open. His heart pounded against his chest as he attempted to twist his limbs, only to sigh in relief when he felt those warm arms wrapped around him. Shinichi shifted slightly, careful not to disturb his sleeping lover but winced when his lower back ached. 

Ah, that’s right. They did do a few rounds earlier.

“Nightmare?” 

Shinichi glimpsed up in response to that gentle voice to face midnight blue eyes flooded with worry. Kaito had a habit of staying up to watch him sleep. He never told him the reason and Shinichi never asked either. 

The prince must have noticed that he was feeling uncomfortable because he reached down to give his lower back small but comforting rubs. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“It’s the same dream,” Shinichi simply stated before burying his face in his lover’s chest again. He made sure to keep his explanations short. Kaito was only going to blame himself for revealing the truth and he would never let him find the house if he knew. “I’m fine, have some sleep. You have a long day ahead.” 

The prince pressed his lips against his temple as he hummed in approval. Though the tightening arms that held him made it clear that he was not any less worried. 

“Kaito.” 

“Hmm?”

“You were right.” 

“About?” 

“Mmm, nothing.”

Kaito probably doesn’t even remember what he said back then but it didn’t matter. Shinichi smiled to himself satisfyingly before drifting back to sleep in his protective arms. 

 

_______________

 

The scholar spent weeks collecting information in search of his old house, the Kudo household. And Kaito eventually found out, not like Shinichi was trying to hide it anyway but he was made to promise that he would take the trip with him when he did find the actual place. 

But Shinichi being Shinichi, he decided to set off the very day he uncovered the address without informing the prince. It would take Kaito awhile to find time to accompany him and he didn’t want to rush or bother him any further. 

Well, with a kiss and a hug, Kaito would easily forgive him.

He did bring Ran and a few guards along, though, just to keep his lover’s troubled heart at ease. Upon leaving the palace, it didn’t take Shinichi long before refreshing events started occurring. 

“Kudo!” 

A familiar figure raced in his direction from way ahead. That tan skin and loud voice, it could only be one person. 

“Hattori?” 

Heiji was the only friend he had as a teenager who stood up for him when he was made fun of for residing at a prostitute house. The impulsive guy even broke someone’s arm when Shinichi was given some unpleasant names. He was the best of friends, or rather, he wanted to be. 

“Woah, Kudo, I couldn’t even recognize you! Look at you!” he bubbled, scanning his rich attire from head to toe and throwing several glances at his guards. “Isn’t this silk? We couldn’t even afford that! I guess the job really paid off!” 

Shinichi opened his mouth in hesitatation but decided it was best if his best friend knew about it. “Actually, Hattori… I’m going to school at the palace now.” 

“School at the palace?! How did you even get in?” 

“My... partner assisted me, but it’s a long story,” Shinichi said with an awkward smile, reaching behind to rub his neck. Was it supposed to be this embarrassing to introduce your partner to someone else?

“Kudo, Kudo, Kudooo!” Heiji gave him a rather strong pat on the back followed by his usual blaring laugh, “You’re going out with someone now? You’ve really grown! But speaking of lovers...” 

His best friend revealed that he would be getting married soon with a girl in the neighbouring village named Kazuha and he was planning to move to said village. Without questioning, Heiji insisted for him to attend his wedding. 

Shinichi congratulated him but apologised right after, not certain if his lover could accompany him. Kaito _was_ the prince after all. Are royals even allowed to attend a commoner’s wedding? And in this conservative society, going to a wedding without a partner was as good as not showing up at all. 

“Well, it’s on the following Saturday. I really hope you can come!” 

Ran offered him an encouraging smile as Heiji went his way, which didn’t make him feel any better. But his moodiness was soon forgotten as they stood in front of what seemed like the remains of a house. 

It crumbled in the pale morning light like a skeleton, though anyone could tell it used to stand tall and grand. The walls had long since decayed and in their place stood thick beams of wood, blackened and charred from the fire. Shinichi held his breath, he wasn’t exactly sure what he was expecting to feel as they manoeuvred around the creaking doorway. 

But one thing was for sure, the fire was no accident. 

Ran was the first to walk a little closer. She knew something terrible had happened here but wondered when it was abandoned and why, until she took a glance at the family name.

工藤

“This place... used to be your house?” 

Shinichi nodded. It was unexpectedly close to the palace yet it was erased from the map of noble households like it had never existed. _Like his family never existed._ Somewhere in this mess was his childhood, his memories, a lost part of his life. Taking another deep breath, he took the first step in, crossing the large garden that now rot with weed. This house had heard all the screams and cries. 

Shinichi could feel his heart beating faster, every single pound in his chest. He managed to walk through the unwelcoming corridor with his eyes shut, blocking the traumatic memories that should have been long forgotten. 

Kaito was right, he should have brought him along. 

Behind him, his assistant followed suit, both too horrified to mouth a word. Ending up in a relatively smaller room just right next to the master room, however, Shinichi had figured that it was his. The wretched walls had collected mould and dust, all his belongings burnt and gone. 

“Shinichi,” 

The scholar turned to face Ran situated by the dressing table. In her hand was a small gold bangle that somehow survived the flames, too small for any adult to wear.

“You might want to take a look at this.” 

Engraved on the bangle were names, charred but visible.

快斗新一

“Kaito,” Shinichi read and bit his lip. Everything was true. What the prince said was true. His dreams were all real. Kaito was his all along and this was the proof.

“Do you think his highness still has this too?” 

“I don’t think so, he would’ve recognised my name from the beginning,” Shinichi said, tucking the bangle into his pocket. “Kaito said her Majesty ordered everything from his childhood to be confiscated and discarded.” 

Shinichi moved on to search the remains of the master room in hopes of finding something, anything that would help him recall his parents. Though he was heartbroken to find nothing useful but an ivory seal carved with his family’s name. What was he expecting from an abandoned and well-hidden secret anyway? 

On their way back, Shinichi had decided to cross the market instead of taking the uncrowded road, reminiscing the first time the prince had brought him out of the palace. Of course, Kaito did take him out on several dates after that but nothing could compare to that special day. 

“Good afternoon, young sir. Would you like to take a look?” 

An accessory shop drew Shinichi’s attention and he had decided to take a closer look upon the vendor’s kind greeting. A leather bracelet carrying a clover shaped ruby caught his eye and he instantly thought of Kaito. 

“This…” 

“Ah... the craftsman who crafted this was really famous so it’ll be quite expensive,” the vendor smiled sheepishly, handing the chosen bracelet to him for inspection. “But you do have wonderful taste. This is a rare design he crafted, designed after the Greek myth of Pandora.” 

“It’s pretty,” Ran said, looking over his shoulder, “you should buy it.” 

“Would it be appropriate for a royal?” 

“Oh, it’s for your prince charming!” she giggled at the glowing pink on his cheeks. “Why not? I’m sure anyone would be glad to receive a gift from you.” 

“Thanks, Ran,” Shinichi looked down at his savings and smiled. It would probably be the most expensive thing he would buy throughout his life but for Kaito...

“Is it possible to do engraving?” 

“Of course.”

 

______________

 

Shinichi waited till the sky fell to reveal the stars of the night, the daily time where the prince would have already returned to his room. After the usual hugs and kisses and listening to the prince’s whining about how much he had missed him, Shinichi finally got Kaito to settle down at the tea table. 

“I went to the Kudo household today.” 

As expected, Kaito”s face was stained with concern as he reached across the table to hold his hand. His ridiculous overprotective nature only brought a small smile to Shinichi’s lips. 

Kaito loved touching him. Both in the sexual and non-sexual way, but this time it was the soft and gentle kind that was enough to comfort Shinichi without ever opening his mouth. 

And usually, Shinichi would have been ticked if someone were to constantly delve into his matters but not with Kaito. Because from the very beginning, Kaito belonged to him and he belonged to Kaito. “Don’t be worried, I brought Ran and a few guards with me.” 

“But I could’ve accompanied you,” the prince finally said, pouting like a child. 

“It’s fine, Kaito, you were busy,” Shinichi reached into his pocket and placed the uncovered items in front of him. “I couldn’t find anything that would give me a hint of my parents but I found these.” 

The prince took one last glance at his lover to check if he was really alright and then down at the items. 

“You found your family’s official seal,” Kaito beamed like he was genuinely happy for him and it made Shinichi blush. 

Others probably wouldn’t even be able to comprehend how important this was for him. After all, what was the use of a seal whose family line had been completely eradicated? And yes, Kaito could be childish at times but he understood the significance of things and was always his number one supporter. 

His celebration didn’t last long, however, when he picked up the small bangle and read their names. “I remember this... Our parents got this carved, one for each of us,” Kaito said, blaming himself again. “I lost this along with you a long time ago.”

“I know. It doesn’t matter, Kaito,” Shinichi reached for the prepared gift in his sleeve and placed it in his lover’s hand, “I got you this.”

The prince stared emotionless at the bracelet. He didn’t even seem offended, that would have at least said something but it only got worse when Shinichi’s long gone insecurities came back for another bite.

 _Just as he thought._

“It’s… disrespectful to wear something like this,” he said after a long silence, retrieving the bracelet, “I didn’t consider that, I’m so-” 

“No, no, Shinichi, I want it,” Kaito interjected, now with full energy in his face, both hands clasping onto his, “I want it, it’s mine!”

Shinichi’s eyes widened, startled by his sudden enthusiasm but put it on for him as he wanted. “Silly, I was just surprised,” the prince reassured, kissing the bracelet around his wrist. “Thank you, Shinichi, I’ll treasure this.” 

“I’m glad you like it.” 

“It won’t do if I don’t give you something for this lovely gift,” Kaito insisted, even though Shinichi had made it clear that he didn’t need anything in return. “Is there anything you want in particular?”

“I don’t have...” Shinichi’s response trailed off at the sudden thought of Heiji’s wedding. “Well...” 

He explained that his best friend was getting married soon and that he was invited. His instincts had told him to stop there and not request so much but was surprised when Kaito agreed instantly. 

“Will it really be okay?” 

“I’m going as Kaito, not the crown prince.” 

“But…” 

“Of course, we’ll go,” he chirped, “I’ve been wanting to be introduced as Shinichi’s lover!” 

That statement brought yet another blush to Shinichi’s face but he smiled gratefully. Kaito leaned forward to plant more kisses along the adorable pink of his cheeks. 

“Idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sokutai: a complex attire worn by the Emporer of ancient Japan. Click [here](https://images.app.goo.gl/GYVriPS38s9VfRdu9) for a picture.
> 
> *beigoma: a spinning top, popular toy during the Edo period. 
> 
> *kanmuri: a hat worn by the aristocrats and royals during the Edo period. Click [here](https://images.app.goo.gl/EBkfiLqKL8kfyuEr5) for a picture.
> 
> __________________________
> 
> Thank you for reading ~  
> Please leave kudos and comments, they are very much appreciated!
> 
> Have a great day/night!  
> -Korimizu


	12. The Wedding

On the very morning of the wedding, Shinichi made his way to Kaito’s chambers as the prince had ordered his royal maids to dress him up. Kaito was already in his very own luxurious attire, waiting patiently to see his lover. Saguru invaded the room to inform him that the gifts had been prepared, only to narrow his eyes at the sight of the dull bracelet on his wrist. 

“Why do you have that? There’s no gold. You shouldn’t be wearing so-” 

“Shinichi bought it for me!” Kaito exclaimed, shoving his hand in his assistant’s face, “Isn't it pretty? Sometimes it glows under the moonlight.”

Saguru watched in disgust as he kissed the bracelet, not ashamed one bit. It would be almost impossible to change the prince’s mind at this point, especially if it was from ‘his precious Shinichi’. He might even go to the extent of arguing with the minister of laws over something so trivial and Saguru certainly didn’t want to deal with that mess. 

“Right, I will not even try to convince you otherwise.” 

“You better not,” Kaito’s childish appearance faded into a much more serious one, “I’m not leaving something he got me just because of some stupid rule.” 

Saguru sighed. As long as the Queen didn’t know, it should be fine. “We have prepared the gifts and assigned our most trusted guards.” 

“Make sure they don’t disrupt the guests unless it’s really necessary,” Kaito said, “this means a lot for Shinichi and I don’t want it ruined.” 

The doors slid open at that moment to reveal Shinichi dressed in a royal blue silk kimono, embroidered with the finest patterns. Accompanying the look were his eyes that shone like the ocean and his cheeks that tainted with the colour of pink roses. The prince grinned, quick to leave behind what they had been discussing. 

“I will go check on the carriage, your highness,” his assistant bowed and took his leave. It was way too early in the morning for him to watch two grown men go all lovey-dovey. And despite the temptation to just pounce on Shinichi and make out with him on the spot, Kaito waited until they were completely alone before approaching. 

“You look beautiful, my love.” 

“You too,” Shinichi blushed, too shy to make eye contact. “You... you look handsome.” 

Kaito smiled softly, throwing all the lewd thoughts to the back of his head. Now all he wanted was to cuddle up warm with Shinichi and keep him safe from the world in his arms. The prince’s appearance had been praised countless times throughout his life by the most charming women, the public, even his enemies, but _nothing_ felt more flattering than a compliment from the person you truly love. 

“Is it okay for me to wear such an expensive piece?” The scholar gazed down at his outfit. The elegant silk was strictly reserved for the affluent and its complicated design that would have taken months to produce was prioritized to be completed in days. 

“Why not? You deserve only the best,” Kaito reached up to touch his face, admiring his adorable features before leaning in to plant a sweet kiss by his forehead. “Though I have to admit, you’ll look beautiful in anything.” 

His usual mischievous grin took over.

“And nothing.”

Shinichi clicked his tongue but failed to hide his smile that only widened when he saw his gift still safely attached to his lover’s wrist. “You wore it.” 

“Yes, all the time since the day you put it on,” Kaito wrapped the same arm around him, reminding him that it was time to leave. 

“Shall we?” 

 

___________

 

The journey to the banquet took over three hours, though Shinichi couldn’t recall much of it apart from Kaito fondling his chest and… other parts with that stupid smile of his. He did manage a nap after convincing the prince to stop and was fully refreshed by the time they arrived. 

The entrance was already packed with guests, all dressed to impress in their best attire and humblebragging about each other’s achievements with those sickening fabricated smiles. Joyous music took over the dry atmosphere and generous amounts of food were laid out just for show. Shinichi was starting to feel uncomfortable with the crowd but his best friend dashed over the moment he spotted him. 

“Kudo! You made it! What did you do? Blackmail the royal family?” Heiji chuckled before going in for a hug, “I’m kidding! We used to joke about that remember? You should’ve seen the look on your face!” 

Shinichi forced an uneasy laugh as he looked over to the prince. Why did he have to bring that up now? 

It didn’t take Heiji long to notice the man standing nearby, watching his actions sharply like he was ready to snatch Shinichi away. His gut feeling told him to let go of those arms around Shinichi's torso. “This is….” 

Shinichi took the man’s hand, face flushed but serious. 

“He’s my lover.” 

It was the prince’s turn to blush this time, definitely not expecting it. He did mention that he wanted to be introduced that way but he didn’t think Shinichi would actually… 

“Wow! He looks exactly like you, you two are a perfect match!” 

“We brought gifts,” the prince nodded at his assistant who stepped forward to present him with an elegant set of teacups. 

Heiji peered at the gift in complete disbelief and then back up at him. “I... That’s too expensive, we can’t accept it.” 

“It’s your big day, let’s not talk about courtesy.” 

“Then I shall accept it with humble thanks,” Heiji said, his sudden formal tone almost made Shinichi chuckle. It was so unlike him. 

“Kudo, can I speak with you?” 

Heiji watched as his best friend looked at the man with something in his eyes. It was a type of gaze that he never thought his best friend could bring out. Soft and innocent with just a pinch of concern. 

_Love._

The man offered him a doting smile in return, assuring that he would be fine. “I’ll go get us some snacks.” 

Heiji gulped, almost feeling guilty for separating two lovebirds but pulled his best friend aside hastily. “Oi, Kudo, who are you even seeing?” 

“He’s from the palace,” Shinichi said before letting out a small sigh, “...that’s all I can say.” 

“Isn’t he too rich? And to add on, he has this really powerful aura,” Heiji insisted, looking even more suspicious now. “You can’t even reveal his name?”

Shinichi didn’t reply. In fact, he didn’t know how to. He really, really wanted to introduce the prince to him properly but that would only put Kaito in danger. 

“But... I have to admit, you do seem happy,” Heiji continued but was interrupted when another guest called for him. “I’m glad, Kudo.” He said, giving him a supportive pat before leaving. 

The wedding ceremony began not long after the couple took their seats at their allocated tables. Shinichi smiled as his best friend walked down the aisle with his bride. While Kaito, instead of watching the married couple like everyone else, observed his lover’s expression. How he wished he could give him everything too. 

“Kaito?” 

It was only when Shinichi called him did he realise that he had been staring for quite some time. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help feeling envious.”

“About?”

Kaito smiled. His lover’s eyes could easily see through him, his impure thoughts and his negativity. But over simple things like this, he was so dense, it was adorable. 

“We’ll get married too, one day.” 

Shinichi remained silent. For a while, he analysed Kaito’s face and made sure everyone was still distracted by the ceremony before leaning over to steal a small kiss. 

He knew what the prince meant by that. Yes, Kaito would show him off and kiss him whenever he wanted to around the palace but if someone were to ask, they were not to admit that they were a couple. Their love had to be kept a secret from the Queen. Kaito being the prince and him bearing such a low social status would make it almost impossible for them to get married. And they were both guys to boot. That was their relationship, the most controversial if anything.

“We will.”

…

Soon, they were served with traditional rice cakes, confections and strong wine as the loud cackling resumed at every table. Kaito had somehow managed to make friends with the guests sitting nearby. They chat about everything and anything in the air, though there was something about the way the prince talked that gave him away. His keenness to seek information, however useless. His assistant was situated on his left, shooting him occasional looks and ready to interrupt if he ever said something that would reveal his identity.

Shinichi was relieved. He didn’t particularly enjoy talking about useless things with strangers and at the same time, he was highly entertained since the prince somehow managed to get the guests to blurt out secrets without disclosing anything about himself. 

“Here, you can have mine,” Kaito placed a pie in his plate with an adoring grin. “It’s your favourite, lemon pie.” 

Shinichi returned a smile mirroring his and nodded. By now, the prince knew everything about him, even the likes and dislikes he had never mentioned before. 

He simply just observed. 

Shinichi nibbled politely onto the sweet dessert as Kaito continued his chat with the gullible guests. The middle-aged lady right opposite blindly confessed that her family ran an illegal trading business, followed by an exchange of insincere laughter when another lady directed a crude insult at her. Shinichi was expecting his lover to give his own comment but felt an arm wrap around his waist, tight and possessive, causing the guests at the table to fake coughs.

“Oi, not now, Kaito.”

No reply.

The prince gazed ahead, narrowing his eyes at a man at the opposite table. His stare didn’t look intentionally cold but they rested uncomfortably on them. He was dressed in neat silk yet every move he made betrayed his intentions and none of them were noble. Judging by that, he had probably been staring for quite some time now. 

“A spy,” was Saguru’s first guess. He signalled to his guards who each proceeded to take their positions around the room. The prince didn’t seem to be surprised. Instead, he turned to the guests who were starting to notice with his brightest smile. 

“Could it be that the Queen…” 

“I don’t think so,” Shinichi decided to cut in, “Spies are highly trained. He wouldn’t be staring at you straight in the eye so obviously.”

“Let’s hope not,” Saguru said, “whatever it is, your highness, don’t start anything.”

“I know,” Kaito huffed, pulling his lover even closer. 

And Shinichi let him. The prince wasn’t going to let go even if he insisted anyway. And this way, Kaito would be less worried. The man was probably drunk or spacing out and Kaito was just being protective. It was nothing much. Nothing was going to happen-

“He’s gone.”

Or not.

“Your highness, I suggest we leave this instant,” Saguru urged, dead serious.

The prince turned to his lover, eyes searching for his approval even though he was the one with the highest power here. Shinichi gave him a small smile and nodded. “It should be fine if we leave quietly. Hattori will be able to under-”

With great force, Kaito was bumped from behind and would have collided hard against the edge of the table if Shinichi didn’t hold him back in time. 

“Kaito!” 

It was a smart, calculated move. Everything happened so quickly. The culprit raced off and the guests at their table jumped, ladies screaming at the top of their lungs. The guards got into action, capturing the man and forcing him to the ground. 

“What the hell? Who the hell are you people?!” 

The outraged assistant drew his sword and positioned it by his neck. “Is that any way to speak to his royal highness?” 

Everyone, all guests and servers got to their knees and bowed on the spot. Shinichi scanned the room for his best friend and there he was next to Kazuha. Heiji eyed him emotionlessly while assisting his bride before bowing down himself. 

Everything was ruined. His best friend’s wedding was ruined. 

And it was _all his fault._

“Your highness,” a guard stepped forward and handed the prince a gold pin that was originally attached to his attire. 

A pin? Why would he want to steal this? 

“Lift your heads,” Kaito announced to the guests. “We will be leaving early due to this unfortunate situation. We apologise for the disturbance, Hattori-san.” 

“Take the man with us,” he ordered before turning to face his lover, expression softening but frowned when Shinichi lowered his head and walked out. 

...

The trip back to the palace was unpleasantly silent with both Kaito and Saguru waiting for Shinichi to speak first. The prince stole many glances at him but found it hard to make eye contact with his head hung so low. Seeing his lover so upset pained him.

Hesitatingly, Kaito reached for his hand, rubbing the top of it gently with his thumb. A small smile appeared on his lips when Shinichi curled his fingers around his. It felt like he was forgiven, at least for the time being.

“I’ll head back first, Kaito,” Shinichi mumbled once the carriage doors opened. The prince watched as he headed in the direction of his chambers and was disturbed with an informer as he stepped out. 

“Your royal highness, the head general from south China will be arriving-“ 

“Give me a moment.” 

“Shinichi!” Kaito raced ahead to catch up with his lover, keeping his eyes steady, “I’m sorry.” 

“I’m not upset at you, Kaito. It’s not your fault,” Shinichi said, stopping in his tracks, casting his sad eyes up to face him, “I should be the one apologising. I shouldn’t have requested to go so selfishly, you almost got hurt.” 

“No, Shinichi, I'm-“

“And Hattori’s probably really mad that his wedding was ruined,” he averted his gaze this time. “There’s no way I can make it up to him.” 

Kaito frowned, aware of the real reason he was feeling so dejected. Holding his beloved by the shoulders, he brushed his nose lightly against his hair, “I’ll fix it, Shinichi, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ~  
> Please leave kudos and comments, they are very much appreciated!
> 
> Have a great day/night!  
> -Korimizu


	13. My darling, my beloved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After twelve chapters, I finally wrote some smut (*/ω＼*)

It had been a few days since the wedding. Shinichi couldn’t remember the exact number, he wasn’t one to keep track. He didn’t bring the incident up again and neither did the prince. In fact, Kaito came over to find him just yesterday evening for dinner despite his busy schedule and the two were back to their lovey-dovey state as if nothing happened. Shinichi decided that it was for the best to forget and move on with whatever positives remain. Forget the past, the wedding and… his best friend. 

“Are you sure about this, Shinichi?” 

“Yes.”

Ran didn’t look the slightest bit convinced. “This is too risky.”

“You’re with me so it’ll be fine,” Shinichi offered her his brightest smile. He had finished his lesson early that afternoon and was suddenly determined to enter the forbidden chambers out of curiosity. That prompt radiating expression on his face was enough for his assistant to blush and give in to his careless request. 

He wasn’t going to change his mind anyway. And thus, the scholar and his persuaded assistant were making their way secretly to the Queen’s chambers through the back gates.

“Besides, I want to know why Kaito is always…” 

Though the prince wouldn’t throw those childish tantrums like he did in the past before reuniting with Shinichi, Kaito would always be slightly moody after he was ordered to visit the Queen’s headquarters. The unrest would go away in a day or two but he always kept that cheerful smile on his face whenever he was with Shinichi. He always thought that life would be easier this way, not to worry others. 

But the scholar was no fool. He could see through his lover’s face and what he was hiding underneath all that forced sickening joy. Without ever asking why and with just one warm embrace from him, Kaito would reveal his true emotions. 

“Shinichi?” 

“It’s nothing,” Shinichi shook his head and sighed at the thought. It was a sigh so soft that it went unnoticed, or at least he didn’t want Ran to question. He was about to turn to the direction of their planned route when he was yanked down by an arm wrapping heavily around to his neck.

“Kudo!” 

“Hattori?” To his surprise, Shinichi was greeted by his very own best friend. His best friend? At the palace? Worry darted across his head. “What... why are you here? Did something happen?” 

“I was personally invited to have tea with his royal highness.” 

“I’m really sorry for the commotion at your wedding, Hattori,” Shinichi frowned at that, feeling like he didn’t deserve his best friend’s forgiveness. 

“It’s alright,” Heiji gave him a forgiving smile and several hard slaps on his back, “In fact, Kazuha was really pleased that the crown prince attended our wedding. How fortunate!” 

“I’m relieved to hear that,” the guilt that bothered Shinichi melted away, “why did his highness invite you here?” 

“He apologised on your behalf and even contracted a house for Kazuha and I although I insisted that it was fine,” Heiji said, “He’s a good guy, Kudo, I’m happy for you.” 

Shinichi smiled in response. That idiot prince would always do things for him behind his back. “Thanks, Hattori.” 

“Ya treating me lunch!” 

Shinichi raised his brow and chuckled with a nod. Well, he could sneak into the Queen’s chambers any another day. Now what was important was to catch up with his best friend, for now, he didn’t have to hide behind a mask. He could be honest and receive honesty.

“Of course.” 

 

____________

 

The Queen rubbed her hands together in the classic way that villains do, though she wasn’t pretending one bit. To her, taking more power was only a game. She enjoyed it, watching the long-gone King’s son knelt down before her, head held low almost _begging_ for forgiveness. 

“Why would a prince attend some filthy peasant’s wedding? You’re a disgrace to the royal family,” She finally said, staring down at him like a cobra seeking its prey from her chair. The chair that was bathed in blood and all the anger and wickedness in her heart. Kaito could see her neck snapping in his mind, not caused by him but her own greed. What a change that would be.

“He was a friend of mine, your majesty,” he responded instead as if his jaw was wired shut, still and calm, “I was well disguised and had several assistants-” 

“Don’t be mistaken, I am far from concerned,” the Queen interrupted, looking unimpressed and devoid of any sort of emotion, “We are here to rule the nation and not to show up at useless events. Your father was a _fool_ like you.” 

The prince lifted his head at the mention of his father and fixed a frozen stare at the Queen. “You don’t have the right to say that.” 

A small laugh escaped her lips. “I suggest you keep your mouth shut. Don’t forget who put him in that position,” She snapped with a barely concealed smirk, casting her inky dark eyes at him just long enough to catch his downcast expression. 

Kaito clenched his fists tight but remained silent, swallowing his anger. 

“Ridiculous child, this is all for your own good,” The Queen gave him a look of pity and knew instantly from the dejectedness in his eyes that she had hit his mark. “You wouldn’t want to end up like your father, now?” 

Kaito couldn’t force a smile at such a lie but nodded. He was so powerless, it was almost laughable. The prince breathed in slow when he was dismissed. It had been this way ever since his father passed so why wasn’t he used to it by now? She took his life away and made Kaito miserable, stealing every ounce of purity from his childhood. He could try every day and work for what he wanted but he could never win. Maybe he wasn’t born for great things nor find his place in this suffocating palace. 

But… but the sight of Shinichi situated on his bed with a book that he gave in his hands, waiting for him patiently as he returned to his room filled his body with warmth. It was only when with him where he would feel like every little thing in his life was right. 

His lover lifted his head and smiled as he stepped in. But as fulfilled as he was, Kaito couldn’t return his smile, though his heart fluttered in his chest. Seeing Shinichi after a long day was simply the best. 

Kaito let out his retained breath as he approached to hug him, hiding his face in his lover’s shoulder.

“Kaito?” 

“Just... a little.” 

“What’s wrong?” 

Kaito pulled Shinichi into a fiery kiss, slamming their lips together. They both closed their eyes and suddenly the prince of atop, hands pinning Shinichi down against the bed, their kiss getting deeper. It left both of them with shaky, shallow breaths as they pulled apart. Kaito leaned in again with passionate kisses up and down his lover’s neck and shoulders, unable to contain himself anymore. 

And Shinichi let him, hands reaching up to massage his scalp in circles like how he knew comforting. He blushed fiercely, however, as the prince’s hands work their way all around his body before rubbing his growing hard shaft hungrily against his groin. 

Shinichi’s very smell flooded Kaito’s senses as he pulled the sash that kept his yukata in place off but halted all movements suddenly, causing Shinichi to stare at him, eyes full of curiosity. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, a little shy, “…Can I?”

A small but loving smile grew on his face when Shinichi nodded. Kaito leaned forward to plant feathery kisses all over his lover’s body from his toe upward once he was fully naked before sitting back on his knees to enjoy the view in front of him. Shinichi was shivering below him at every touch, blushing all the way down to his shoulders. 

_Mine. All mine._

“You’re so beautiful.” 

Shinichi wrinkled his nose in protest and averted his gaze. “Don’t say that to me now.” 

“My darling, my beloved,” Kaito bent forward to whisper in his ear before leaving a wet lick along his earlobe. 

“S-Stop it.” 

The already deep red blush on his cheeks brought a playful smirk to Kaito’s lips. He trickled his fingers along Shinichi’s arm as a signal for him to get up, high enough to stack some pillows behind to support his neck before Kaito reached over to fetch the oil lubricant. “Do you mind spreading your legs for me?” 

“Don’t you always do as you please?” Shinichi said, spreading his legs to expose himself. 

“Hmm... that’s true,” Kaito chuckled and sat between his welcoming legs, “But I like to know that I’m the only one who you’ll show your all to.” 

“Idiot.”

The prince ran a warm hand down his lover’s thigh and a small but teasing smile crept upon his face. The little whimpers of anticipation Shinichi let out went straight to his already erect cock. Shinichi’s breathing quickened as he stretched him open and he let out a whiny moan at Kaito’s playful fingers prodding against his prostate every now and then, though the stupid prince knew exactly where it was. 

“I want to see you too,” Shinichi said, eyes hazy as he propped up on his elbows. 

Kaito let him take his time undressing him and barely gave him time to react before he captured their lips together again. They locked eyes for just a moment, long enough for them to feel safe with one another. With just one more kiss, Kaito positioned himself at his lover’s entrance and pushed all the way in. He grunted at the pleasant tightness wrapping around his cock before pausing to see Shinichi’s reaction. 

Other than his chest rising and falling dramatically under his influence, Shinichi seemed to be doing alright. The prince spent a moment more studying his expression, mindful that it’s been a while since they did it. 

“Does it hurt?” 

“I’m fine, you can move.” 

Kaito did as he said and began pumping at a slow pace. Over the year, Shinichi had become more vocal about what he wanted and where felt good so it was no doubt that Kaito had memorised all his sensitive spots by now. 

Kaito loved _every_ bit of it. 

He couldn’t help but feel like their bodies fit together as if they were made for this, their warm skin moving together to feel this natural rhythm. The prince buried his face in Shinichi’s neck, sucking and biting on the sensitive skin, causing him to arch his back and tighten his muscles. 

“Shinichi…” 

Kaito whispered slowly and it made said person smile, heart fluttering at his warm voice as he clung his legs around the prince’s waist. Shinichi tangled his arms over Kaito’s strong neck when his thrusts sped up, chanting his name softly by his ear. He’ll never get used to this, the wonderful sensation of being full. 

“Kaito... I want...” Shinichi whimpered, clasping onto the prince’s forearm, finding it hard to put his feelings into words no matter how simple. Kaito hummed with a smile, knowing exactly what his beloved wanted and swooped down to melt him with an affectionate kiss. 

Gradually, his thrusts slowed down as their tongues entwined and the two remained soundless for so long, simply enjoying each other’s presence. Shinichi made a small squeak when they pulled apart as if he didn’t want the kiss to end and it tugged the side of Kaito’s heart. 

_So, so cute._

_How can anyone be so adorable?_

“Keep looking at me, Shinichi,” Kaito swiped his sweaty bangs back as he resumed his earlier speed and Shinichi did as he asked. Those captivating blue eyes staring deeply into his so full of love, quickly refocusing again every now and then when he closed them. 

Kaito loved it. He loved his eyes, his face, his voice, _his everything_. 

“Kaito, I’m-” 

Shinichi came with a loud moan before he could complete his sentence, trembling with his orgasm as the prince didn’t stop thrusting. He let Kaito continue, gripping onto his shoulders, fingernails scraping at his sticky skin. He heard the prince whisper words filled with comfort and love before he reached his own threshold, releasing inside his lover. 

Shinichi shivered again when Kaito pulled out, overly sensitive as usual and the prince shifted to plant more kisses along his sweaty chest. 

No words were spoken and soon Shinichi was fast asleep. The prince, as usual, instead of drifting off to sleep himself, watched the beautiful face that he loved so much. His features were soft and peaceful, chest rising and falling rhythmically. 

He made gentle snuffling noises as Kaito pulled the blanket up and wrapped it around him. Slowly, Shinichi’s eyelids flickered open before he rolled over to face him.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” 

“No, I wasn’t sleeping yet,” he said, hand moving up to caress the prince’s cheek, taking a few moments himself to admire his face. The obvious fatigue in his expression broke his heart. “Kaito, did you visit the Queen?” 

Shinichi frowned when his lover didn’t reply. Something was clearly bothering him.

“Is it something I’m not allowed to hear?”

Kaito brought his lover’s hand to his lips for a kiss, the warmth from his fingers comforting him. He wanted to be honest with him. It would go against his nature to lie to his beloved but getting Shinichi involved would only hurt him. He could carry all this weight by himself, right? 

“Just some politics, nothing personal.” 

“Oh,” Shinichi simply responded. But underneath his serious expression, the prince couldn’t tell if he was really convinced. “I know you’re working hard so I’m here if you need some support.” 

“Thank you, Shinichi,” Kaito said, cupping his face between his hands this time. The way Shinichi blinked adorably in confusion as he poked his nose brought a sweet smile to his lips. Everything about him was just so beautiful. 

“I love you.” 

Shinichi’s reply didn’t come in words but the pink that rose in his cheeks and the small smile that he returned was loud and clear. Kaito wrapped his arms around him and planted a loving kiss on his forehead. “How about you? Why were you waiting for me?”

“Can’t I come find you without a reason?” Shinichi teased, melting him with a grin. 

“I would be more than glad if you came over because you missed me but that isn’t very Shinichi.” 

“Missing is a reason too, idiot,” his lover said before leaning in to brush his lips gently against his. There was a type of softness in his eyes. “About Hattori, I wanted to thank you.”

“Hmm, in return you can take a warm bath with me tomorrow morning,” Kaito smiled even wider when Shinichi nodded. 

How the prince wished he could extend the night just so he could stay close to him for longer, wrap him up in his arms warm and cosy forever. And when they were to drift off to sleep, he wanted his dreams to be full of him before greeting him good morning again with more kisses the very next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it somehow turned into angst haha
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and comments, they are very much appreciated.
> 
> Have a great day/night!  
> -Korimizu


	14. Four seasons with you

Kaito never wanted any form of eternity. He never saw the point. And yes, you can only ever get to know a person over time before deciding if you want to spend the rest of your life with them. But from the day they first kissed and when he held Shinichi in his arms so safely, he knew that he wanted nothing but to spend his life loving him.

So, the prince had made it clear to Shinichi that he loves him ever since the beginning. He made sure Shinichi got his set of good morning and good night kisses every day and spoiled him with everything and anything. It was no doubt that Kaito would frequently express his love and say those three words. They could be doing anything. 

For example, they were having a game of Shogi and Shinichi won the round yet again with the widest smirk. 

“Not so clever after all, almighty royal highness,” he said, using up all the roasts he could give. Shinichi wasn’t very skilful at coming up with insults and the prince found that nothing but cute. He really couldn’t get mad.

Kaito grinned and swooped forward to kiss him, replacing that smirk with a faint blush. It was really adorable how he could go from a proud and arrogant winner to a shy boy within seconds. 

“What was that for?” 

“Nothing, I’m just happy,” the prince chirped, “spending time with you makes me happy. I love you, Shinichi." 

Shinichi clicked his tongue and avoided his affectionate gaze, face turning redder by the second. He could never get used to hearing it. 

“…Idiot.” 

Shinichi hadn’t said it back yet but Kaito knew that Shinichi wouldn’t say things on impulse or just for the purpose to please others. He wasn’t that type of person. Shinichi would only say it if he was absolutely sure that he meant it. 

And it didn’t matter. Because sometimes, actions speak louder than words, right? 

Like last week, when Kaito caught his adorable lover singing as he watched the koi fish under the garden pavilion. His voice had a sort of happiness to it, something carefree. It was the first time the prince heard him sing.

And it was horrible. 

Completely out of tune. Kaito wasn't even sure what he was trying to sing but the prince paused in his tracks, no intention of disturbing him. He snickered softly. 

_How cute._

A full minute passed before Kaito took another step up the pavilion. 

“You’re really terrible, Shinichi.”

The scholar jumped slightly. “Shut up,” he demanded without turning to face him, ears red with embarrassment. “I’ll stop.” 

“But who said I didn’t like it?” Kaito grinned, part love part mischief as he wrapped his arms around Shinichi's torso from behind. He cast his eyes to the pond below. The lily pads were turning yellow again. The second autumn he would be spending with his beloved.

“Won’t you sing for me again?” 

“No,” Shinichi’s response was immediate. He attempted to free himself from the cheeky prince’s hold but scoffed when he failed. “Go away, idiot.”

“Please, Shinichi? Please, please, pleeeaase?”

“Ugh, you better not laugh.” 

“I won’t,” Kaito lied, a smile already creeping onto his face.

Shinichi inhaled hard as if he was taking this way too seriously before he let out those exaggerated high-pitched whines. It was so bad, the prince almost choked trying to hold his laughter back. But eventually, he closed his eyes to savour each ‘note’. Shinichi's voice was soothing, in a way, for they made him feel at home.

“You sing better than the original, my love,” Kaito said when the ‘song’ came to an end then laughed in the way he did as a little child. “Not that I knew how the original sounded like.” 

Shinichi wrinkled his nose, eyes flickered between his lover and the comfort of the pond below them. He let out a snort. It was the first time he sang in front of someone else. 

“You’re really the worst.” 

“Why? Your voice is my favourite,” Kaito glanced at him, sounding genuine this time, “I could listen to it forever.” 

“Well, if you like it then it’s fine,” Shinichi smiled, small but soft. 

Kaito widened his eyes. He knew Shinichi too well to know when he smiled with more than his mouth. He heard the love in his voice and in the choice of his words and the way he relaxed when he talked. 

That smile came from his heart. 

The prince blushed lightly before leaving a small peck by his cheek. 

And then there was that other time where Kaito brought Shinichi out of the palace again for another date. 

It was summer and the ground was smouldering hot. After complaining about the heat for twenty minutes straight, Shinichi gave up on trying to refresh his whiny lover and suggested that they take a rest at a nearby restaurant. 

Little did Kaito know the waiter would serve them with his biggest nightmare. He completely forgot that those creepy sea creatures were in season. But before he could even react, Shinichi raised his hand. 

“I apologise, can we have a change of dishes?" He asked with a regretful smile, "My boyfriend doesn’t eat fish.” 

Kaito didn’t know what to squeal over. 

The adorable fact that Shinichi called him his boyfriend or the fact that he was aware of his fish phobia even though he was sure he never told him.

Both, he concluded. 

“How did you know?” 

“How could I not know? Your likes and dislikes, I should know best,” Shinichi said, eyes and fingers fidgeting with his chopsticks, ignoring the prince’s beaming gaze. “Si-since... as you’ve said, you’re _mine._ ” 

“Awww, Shinichi!” 

Kaito hugged him, rubbing his sticky cheek against his lover’s. His sudden excitement caused all heads in the restaurant to turn in their direction. “Shinichi is the cutest! The best!” 

Blushing heavily, Shinichi pushed him, his lips specifically, away before the shameless prince could go any further. 

“Not in public, idiot!”

But one of Kaito’s fondest memories, though also some of the toughest days of his life - Kaito was severely down with a cold. A cold he stupidly caught after waiting in the open at his room’s balcony just so he could witness the first snowfall. The childish prince was determined to catch his own snowflakes after Shinichi enlightened him with the fact that every snowflake had their own different patterns and shapes. 

Kaito had never seen Shinichi so worried before. The scholar insisted, even argued with the ministers to let him change his clothes and feed him his medicine. Shinichi wouldn’t let anyone near him, other than the royal doctor and Saguru. 

The prince couldn’t remember much from those agonizing days ever since he stumbled down with a dangerously high fever. But once his fever had gone down, Kaito woke up still exhausted to see Shinichi right next to him with a book in his hands. The obvious stack of books by the bed table meant that his lover had been nowhere but by his side for the last few days. 

“Shinichi... I’m fine, you... don’t have to stay here.” 

“Kaito,” 

Shinichi settled his book down and placed a hand gently on his forehead, his expression turning relieved. “Shut up and go back to sleep.” 

“Shinichi is so fierce,” Kaito said before coughing. There was no strength in his voice, though the corners of his lips didn’t even bother to fight a smile, “but I love it... when you’re so concerned... about me. I should get sick more often.” 

“Stop talking nonsense,” Shinichi scolded, face looking really outraged. He reached for a clean cloth to wipe the remaining sweat off of Kaito’s forehead and sighed. “I wonder how you have all this energy.” 

“I’m really okay... Don’t you... have classes to attend?” 

“Well, I’m not leaving.” 

“What if you catch my cold?” 

“Then I’ll just... stay in bed with you,” Shinichi said and the prince smiled stupidly at him. He rolled over close and wrapped both arms around his waist like a child, resting his head on his lover’s lap. 

“Stop it, idiot,” the scholar rolled his eyes but didn’t attempt to push him away. 

“I know you like it.” 

Shinichi didn’t reply. Instead, he placed a doting hand on his head and stroked his soft hair. Kaito curled his fingers into the fabric of his clothes, not clasping it tightly but just enough to reassure himself that they would be staying together. 

It had always been like this. Shinichi could easily wrap him in his love with just his soft face and faithful words. 

But the day that Shinichi finally said it, Kaito swore he would never forget. 

They were having their morning stroll hand in hand, enjoying the spring air that became more welcoming each day. It was Kaito’s favourite time of the year. The precocious violets waved in their direction and the birds sang, softly floating and free. The prince tilted his head, letting his eyes flow from cherry blossom tree to tree that bloomed in delicious pinks and blocked the fluffy clouds above. The fresh atmosphere was only a little less lovely than his company.

Kaito let go of his lover’s hand to take his time finding a good flower in the chaos of the wild ones and eventually decided on a blue periwinkle. He returned to Shinichi’s side with the flower in his hand. 

“Shinichi’s so beautiful,” he said after tucking it behind his ear and smiled as Shinichi blushed. He could never get used to his cheesy compliments. “To be able to have you as mine... I must be the luckiest man alive.” 

“You’re exaggerating.” 

“I’m not, you’re that wonderful,” Kaito grinned. Holding his shoulders, the prince leaned in to steal a kiss. “Hehe, Shinichi, you know I love you, right?” 

“Mmhmm,” Shinichi agreed, looking pleased. 

“I love you too.” 

He watched in amusement as the prince froze. 

“Wait, wait,” Kaito's lips stretched into a smile but it didn’t quite reach his brain. “What did you…?” 

Shinichi walked ahead. It was easy to break out of his hold since he was so stunned. And by the time the prince had finally managed to process those words, he was already in a distance.

“Shinichi!!” Kaito skipped forward to catch up with him. “Say it again, say it again.” 

“No.” 

“C’monnn, say it again.”

“No.”

“Say it, say it, say it.” 

“Shut up, you’re so noisy.” 

Kaito cupped his face to bring his attention back to him. “I love you, Shinichi,” he beamed brightly, waiting patiently for his response. Shinichi stared at him for a moment, wondering if the prince knew how contented those words made him every single time. 

_Well, I guess I could spoil him every now and then._

“I... love you too,” Shinichi said eventually, dropping his gaze before meeting his favourite blue eyes again. The heat rising rapidly to his cheeks was followed by the usual Shinichi ‘hmmph’. Though when Kaito kissed him and opened his arms, he didn’t hesitate to go into them. 

“Hakuba!” 

Kaito shouted cheerily when they returned, running over like an excited child about to announce something trivial to his mother. “You won’t believe what Shinichi said to me! This is the best day ever!” 

“What?” 

“He said he loves me! Shinichi loves me!” 

“Glad to hear, your highness, but I didn’t really need to know.”

“Okay, I’ll tell you what happened. There were so many flowers in the garden and I thought it would be lovely to give one to my darling Shinichi. So when I found a nice, a blue flower to be more specific, I put it in his hair and then I said he’s beautiful because he is and he said I was…”

Shinichi smiled a little as he walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ~  
> Please leave kudos and comments, they are very much appreciated!
> 
> Have a great day/night!  
> -Korimizu


	15. The Notice

The day was finally here. 

Shinichi would be receiving his results for the scholar’s final examination. It was dreadful, but at the same time rewarding. Ever since the prince enrolled him at the royal school two years ago, he had been studying and putting all his time into preparing for this and it was finally here. 

And he did it, the fruits of his labour paid off. 

Top scholar of the year. 

He surpassed all hundred and twenty of the smartest nobles like how he promised Kaito. 

Going up to receive his certificate, several questions flooded Shinichi’s head. Are they seeing this? The person most of them deemed revolting and low was now ahead of them. Would they accept him? Was he finally worthy as the prince’s lover? This way, they would be able to get married, right? 

Only the top scorers would be given a chance to further their studies and most if not all would move on to become well-known professors, officials and ministers but Shinichi knew what he wanted to be from the start. 

A detective. 

He was always made for that. As a palace hired detective, Shinichi could solve the crimes and to add on, gain access to several quarters of the palace. One day, he would even be given permission to enter the Queen’s chambers. 

But for now, all he wanted was to share this great news with Kaito. Shinichi thanked his professor for the twentieth time before strolling towards the school gate. There was no hurry, the prince should be free later in the evening after he was done with…

“Shinichi!” 

Kaito called out with open arms and his usual smile, eyes sparkling under the afternoon soon. He was in his usual day attire, full of royalty, making it obvious that he rushed over once he was given time for lunch. Except for the palace guards, the arena was empty and it seemed like everyone had more or less took their leave by now. 

“Kaito, what are you doing here? Don’t you have work to do?” 

“I do but I can’t miss your special day!” 

Shinichi moved forward for Kaito to lock him into an embrace. “How did you know?” 

“Know what?”

Oh…

Kaito was going to be here no matter how well he did, whatever he did. And because of him, Shinichi was able to transform into the truest version of himself. Kaito was always his number one supporter but he never really knew how much it meant to Shinichi. 

“Seriously?!” Kaito’s smile widened into a grin when Shinichi waved the certificate in his face, his eyes twinkled with laughter. “Congratulations, Shinichi! I knew it, I knew you’d be the best!”

“None of this would’ve happened if it weren’t for you,” Shinichi said, heart fluttering at his sincerity. “Thank you, Kaito.” 

The prince locked his beloved into a sweet kiss but the only reaction he received was Saguru groaning from behind. His royal highness had promised to remain professional and specifically no kissing when he was given permission to go find Shinichi. “Your highness, we’re outside a-”

“We have to celebrate, Shinichi!” Kaito announced with the same playfulness in his voice. He knew the day was reserved for him. “Should we have a great feast? A nice stroll in the garden? Or... we could have a more intimate celebration in bed?” 

“Idiot,” Shinichi reached for his hand, “I’ll think about it over lunch.” 

Well, who said they couldn’t do all three?

 

_____________

 

It didn’t take long for Shinichi to grow into a scholar well known for solving the hardest of crimes. The detective occupied his days at the courtroom and Kaito could never be happier. Shinichi was mostly by his side and he could witness his darling’s skills personally. The number of criminals sent to prison increased so sharply, they had to transport some to a neighbouring prison. 

The two love birds rarely left each other’s side until a renowned lawyer from a wealthy town travelled over in request for the detective. 

“Why? We have plenty others who’d gladly work for you,” Kaito said with Shinichi’s hand possessively in his. 

“We’ve hired a few over the month but none were capable of solving it,” the lawyer said, there was desperation in his voice, “from what I’ve heard, your highness, he’s the best in the East. And we need the best to investigate such an offensive crime.” 

“We decline.” 

Shinichi studied the lawyer’s face. He was reduced to begging, to the point where they could demand everything he had ever possessed and he would pay without a second thought. If Shinichi wasn’t mistaken, the lawyer was the son of the brutally murdered town chief. 

“I will go.” 

“No!” The prince shrieked at his lover’s response and shook his head immediately. “The town is too far. If something were to happen, I won’t be able to go to you in time.” 

“I’ll be fine, Kaito,” Shinichi said, squeezing his hand, “I’ll take care of myself for you.”

Kaito groaned, turning his attention back to the distraught lawyer. He really couldn’t say ‘no’ to Shinichi and was well aware that his darling wouldn’t be able to sleep well at night knowing he could have helped. 

“Make sure he has a proper, comfortable room to rest and all three meals prepared adequately. His assistant and guards have to be with him at all times and he is not to be kept out too late. It is under my strict command that you take good care of him.” 

“We will abide by the requests without question and return him to your highness’ side safe and sound. I cannot thank your royal highness enough for this generous decision!” the lawyer said, shaking with gratitude. Anyone could tell he was close to tears despite his head being hung low on the ground. 

The moment the lawyer was dismissed, Kaito was already pouting childishly at Shinichi, dropping his superior character completely. 

“Are you mad?” 

“Yes, I am.” 

Shinichi smiled lightly. Sometimes, Kaito could be a little overprotective over him but he understood where the prince was coming from. Having lost his friends and family that once surrounded him, Kaito couldn’t afford to lose him too, especially being the one he loved most in this world. 

“Oh, man, how will I ever make his highness happy again?” 

“Maybe if I get a kiss…”

Shinichi leaned forward and did just that, leaving a grin on his prince’s face. “His father was murdered without any explanation,” the detective said. “We both know… how miserable it feels. I can’t let that happen to someone else. Justice and truth-”

“Comes with freedom, right?” Kaito completed his sentence with the same softness in his eyes, “that’s something I adore about you.” 

Shinichi reached up to caress his cheek lovingly. “I’ll come back to you safely, Kaito.” 

 

____________

 

The trip to the town itself took several days. But just as the lawyer gave his word, Shinichi was transported in a comfortable carriage and served with wholesome meals. The scholar spent most of the travel time interrogating the lawyer for background information and analysing what the other detectives have found so far. 

It wasn’t much, he concluded. 

At night, when Shinichi was left with Ran alone in the carriage to rest, he would stare quietly at a drawing that Kaito gifted him on the day he left. 

“What’s this?” Shinichi raised a brow at the drawing of... his prince? Well, it did somewhat resemble Kaito but it looked nothing like him. 

“It’s a drawing of me! I got it done by the palace artist yesterday,” Kaito said cheerily, “You know, in case you miss me.”

“Thank you, Kaito. I’ll definitely use it when there’s a need to start a fire.” 

Shinichi chuckled to himself at the memory of his lover whining right after that line. The more he analysed the drawing, the more it didn’t look like Kaito. 

The artist drew his eyes too small, his nose too low and his ears were weirdly misplaced. Shinichi was tempted to correct them himself but the prince probably stood still for hours just for this drawing to be completed. And no matter how different, it still depicted his lover after all.

The detective was told that they would be arriving at the town by early morning and he was given a choice to start on the case the day after but Shinichi refused to wait any longer. With every minute that passes, they were one step further from the truth. And the quicker he solved this case, the quicker he could return home to Kaito. 

His draining thoughts together with the calming vibrations of the moving carriage caused his eyelids to turn heavy. Sighing, Shinichi buried his cheek into his pillow but it was nowhere as warm as Kaito’s chest. After one final look, Shinichi held the drawing to his heart and drifted off to sleep. 

 

_____________

 

Shinichi broke the case with tact and discreet just three days after he arrived. It was all thanks to his precise measurements, ability to read expressions and noticing the smallest of details that helped him solve the case in such a short period of time. But even as he spoke the formal words of condolence, there was hardly any compassion. It was an easy case, yet the detectives before him overlooked common sense. 

The victim, town chief was murdered by his very own niece with harbouring feelings of hate. Brutally raped by her uncle years ago when she was only twelve years young, the girl took her final revenge. Murdered and dismembering him, destroying his body completely like what he did to hers long ago. It was obvious that nobody suspected her. Because ‘how was a gentle woman of her size capable of such a gruesome murder’ right? 

Shinichi was surprised but felt no other emotions. At that moment, he watched as a flash of anger emerged from her before she collapsed to the ground in tears. Regret and guilt washed over her knowing that there was no way back. Shinichi bit his lower lip. To him, murder was never the answer but in a way, he could understand. She was destroyed the day he attacked her, no way of moving forward and found no satisfaction from his death. Now she was to live her remaining days engulfed alive by her own pain. 

But it was finally over.

“You look really nice,” Shinichi said as he walked into his assistant’s room to find her positioned in front of the mirror, applying fine chalk powder to her face. 

“Really…? You think I look nice?” 

“Yes, pretty, in fact,” he settled next to her, head slumping into his hands and observed. Ran rarely wore earrings that sparkled but they accentuated her smiles whenever she did. “Where’re you going?”

“The lawyer’s wife invited me for a lantern show and since it’s our last night here, I agreed,” She avoided his gaze through the mirror, uncertain if the pink that rose in her cheeks was due to her over-applied blush or his compliment, “and maybe catch a gentleman’s eye?” 

For some reason, saying that made her heart ache and her brain flooded with guilt. How… how could she? How _dare_ she?

“I’m sure you will-” 

“You!” Before Ran knew it, her hand was shutting his mouth, too afraid to hear his indifferent reply. His words were like nails and hammers breaking her heart apart. Panicking, she reached for a red lip sheet and stuck it onto his lips. “You can look pretty too… for his highness.”

Shinichi widened his eyes as he peered at himself in the mirror. To him, he looked the same but... was Kaito into this sort of things? Well, as Ran said, it wouldn’t hurt to dress up for someone you like once in a while. 

“See? His highness will be very happy,” Ran let out a forceful laugh, determined to keep her pain out of sight. It was easy anyway, Shinichi could be pretty dense. “Since he loves you a lot… and you as well! You love his highness very much...” 

“Wh-what? No, I… I mean, well…” 

Ran watched as he smiled to himself like a shy little girl, the usual blush on his cheeks. He only ever reacted this way at the mention of his highness. 

“Aww, someone is missing their prince charming,” her lips curved into a grin, but her cheeks were not so compromising. She could feel their reluctance to be moulded falsely. 

“You know, it’s getting late, I should get going,” Ran got to her feet, her smile falling lifeless as she gathered all her belongings and headed for the door. She wanted to leave like he was invisible but she couldn’t bring herself to. It wasn’t Shinichi’s fault that she harboured these feelings, nor was it the prince’s. Pausing, Ran turned to face him with the same smile. 

“I forgot to mention, there will be fireworks tonight. You can watch them from your window.” 

Shinichi’s eyes brightened and his smile mirrored hers, except he looked genuinely at ease. 

“Thanks, Ran.” 

...

The usual blackness of the chilly July night was replaced with the brilliant colours of a hundred lanterns. It was the festival of the star, celebrating the meeting of two forbidden lovers separated by the milky way. 

Festivals were always a place of unrestrained joy. Music filled the air and everywhere there were folks sharing all sorts of delicious treats. The lanterns illuminated the area like bright stars and those floating by the lake merged with the reflections of those above. It would be wonderful to share such an unearthly experience with a loved one. 

There was something magical about being one of a crowd, an easing to the loneliness within. Ran was waiting in the long queue with the lawyer’s wife to purchase a lantern of their own when she spotted an unusual crowd surrounding a palace notice. “What’s going on there?”

“The palace released an announcement regarding the King earlier.” 

“The King?”

“It seems his Majesty has stepped down.” 

“Stepped down? That’s impossible since the prince…”

Her new friend read her expression instantly and nodded. “I found it odd when my husband told me that the hired detective is his highness’ sweetheart,” she shrugged, not one bit concerned, “go read it if you’re so curious.”

Excitement buzzed amongst the crowd as many began discussing the contents of the notice. The atmosphere was one of elation and bliss and yet Ran swallowed, hard. How could this be happening? Words left her as she stared at those neatly written characters. This was only unfair, outrageous. This had to be the doings of the King or Queen. His highness would never approve of this, right? There has to be some sort of mistake.

How… How was she to tell Shinichi? 

_‘Our Most Wondrous King Toichi Shall Be Stepping Down at The Start of Another Prosperous New Year. A Gentle Princess Has Been Chosen Wisely by Our Golden Crown Prince in Addition That His Royal Highness Shall Thereby Be Inheriting the Grand Throne Upon Marriage.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realise it was 7/7 today when I wrote about the festival haha
> 
> Thank you for reading ~  
> Please leave kudos and comments, they are very much appreciated!
> 
> Have a great day/night!  
> -Korimizu


	16. Him and no one else

“Your highness, it’s late. I advise you to return to your room,” Saguru said as he followed behind the prince. 

Not that he didn’t want Kaito to finally see Shinichi but he had fully expected him to behave this way, which was why he only informed him about Shinichi’s return in the evening.

Now, full of regrets.

By this time, the sunshine had lost its brightness and the bright blue sky transformed into an ocean of blackness. It was an ominous darkness but Kaito was only excited. He had been searching all over the palace for his beloved ever since. 

“Not till I see Shinichi first,” Kaito insisted, pouting. A cool breeze swept past him as he paved through the deserted courtyard. “Shinichi! Are you here?” 

“Maybe he’s busy with paperwork.”

“At this hour?” 

“You know how he’s like,” Saguru said, familiar with the likes of the boy thanks to his highness’ overly repeated stories. “I will go over to check. In the meantime, please return to your room.” 

He watched as the dejected prince headed in the direction of his chambers with several court ladies and palace guards following behind like a snake before heading towards the courthouse where the scholar spent most of his day at. 

“He isn’t here.”

He eyed the scholar’s very own assistant as she rearranged some books onto the shelf. Saguru could have sworn he burst a capillary or two. “Well, where is he? We searched everywhere.” 

“Where do you think?” 

Ran looked over her shoulder with a sweet smile.

…

Kaito let out a small sigh and dragged himself towards his room. The fatigue was just the same but at least today it held an edge of anticipation to finally see his lover. It was the longest they’ve spent apart ever since they became a couple two years ago and he wasn’t quite sure what to say. 

Kaito’s head was foggy but it did not stop him from noticing the shy, almost embarrassed smiles on the court ladies’ who were guarding his room. He raised a brow. 

How odd. 

“Ah… I finished early just to see him,” Kaito muttered under his breath as they slid open the doors, “where could he possibly...” 

Those lips curled into a smirk. 

So, this was why the ladies outside were blushing. 

Situated on his bed was Shinichi, nicely dressed in blue, Kaito’s favourite shade. With sleeves drooping low, the curve of his back delicately displayed and his soft glowing skin was well lotioned. Goosebumps lined his skin and his usual safe eyes were now glowing with full desire. 

But for tonight, nothing could be more noticeable than those seductive red lips. 

“Kaito.” 

Shinichi’s voice had never sounded so sweet, even though it was undeniably the same. Kaito’s eyes travelled from his face to his exposed collarbones, all his earlier tiredness washing away. He didn’t linger too long, though, just enough for him to see how beautiful he was to him. 

“What is this special gift?” 

The prince ran his hand lovingly up Shinichi’s thigh when he was close enough but the scholar grabbed onto his hands. “No touching yet.” 

“But...”

Shinichi grinned at his sulking lover before pulling him over and climbing onto his lap with legs astride, explicitly revealing how hard he was down there. He could tell the prince was excited by the desperation to use his hands and his face bearing the expression of one expecting a great gift.

“Couldn’t wait?” 

“Hmm, maybe,” Shinichi inched closer playfully to induce more impatience in his lover. But not close enough for their groins to actually touch. “I did think of you when I played with myself.” 

“Oh?” Kaito responded with a smug grin, though he found it hard to hide his own throbbing erection. He leaned forward and buried his head in Shinichi’s neck, leaving behind several swollen bruises. He knew Shinichi was weak for them. 

The prince was only proven right when Shinichi released his hands, allowing them to make their way behind and hold him closer. With a short but demanding ‘look at me’, Shinichi found himself submitting completely and gazed down shyly at the handsome face beneath him. 

Kaito’s eyes were full of lust, yet at the same time they carried warmth and affection. The prince reached up to touch his face, “I am honoured that you’ve decorated yourself nicely for me,” rubbing the red off his lips and replacing it with a gentle kiss, “but Shinichi is the most beautiful like this.” 

The corners of Shinichi’s mouth twitched upwards hesitantly into a half-smile as he leaned forward to rest his forehead against the prince’s. 

“Kaito, I... I missed you.” 

That small and soft statement made Kaito blush more than expected. “Me too,” he whispered back, rubbing his sides comfortingly, “I missed you so much I thought I was going crazy.” 

Another grin appeared on his face when Shinichi pushed him down onto the bed, hands moving all to undo his upper attire. He kissed the prince’s chest hesitantly and smiled at the warmth lingering against his lips. 

“I-I’m going to leave one on you too.” 

“Only one?” Kaito asked, looking pleased as his own hands shifted lower to cup Shinichi’s ass. Tightening his fingers into a squeeze, he watched in satisfaction as Shinichi’s toes curled, face flushed entirely red but did not bother protesting. “By the way, what happened to ‘no touching’?” 

“Shut up…” 

The prince chuckled, pleased at how responsive his lover was to his touches. But as much as he loved teasing Shinichi, he didn’t want to wait any longer. 

“Hey, Shinichi,” Kaito called out, already tugging at the fabric of his clothes, “Can I make love to you all night?” 

Shinichi blushed fiercely, despite their current situation that he had initiated. He leaned in to hide his embarrassment. It was always a wonder how the prince managed such corny lines. “...I’ve already stretched myself open for you.” 

The last thing Shinichi heard was a low grunt before he gasped, caught by surprise as the prince flipped him over violently. 

Anticlimactic, however, Kaito glanced down at him with a loving smile and brushed a soft kiss by his eyelid. 

“Welcome home, my love.” 

 

 

______

 

 

“I nearly killed myself from the amount of whining I had to endure. Never separate two love birds, I say,” Saguru rolled his eyes before taking a sip of his gently brewed afternoon tea. It was a peculiar brown milk tea which tasted like nothing else on earth. He was the only individual in the palace who possessed such an exotic tea.A tea he called ‘English’. 

Ran lifted her own dainty teacup, “that explains why Shinichi’s neck and shoulders were covered in so many of _that_ kind of bites.” 

“His highness has no sense of professionalism or whatsoever.” 

She managed to stifle a laugh. “Is this why you haven’t found a lover?” 

Saguru set his cup down and gave a shrug. The one he always gave when he had nothing to respond with. He was never really honest about his personal life. “You talk so much yet you don’t have eyes for anyone too.” 

“I do,” Ran’s reply was quick, offended almost. Her face was a cross between a grin and a grimace. “Unfortunately, they’re taken and like you’ve said: never separate two love birds.” 

“Interesting,” he said after a small pause spent studying her face. Not only was he unconcerned but also well aware that she was not here to sit with him and chat about nothing until the wee hours. “So, why did you request to have tea with me?” 

“About that… I heard that the royal family had just announced His Majesty’s retirement.” 

“I’m aware.” 

“So, his highness’ marriage-” 

“He knows.” 

A wide smile plastered over Ran’s face as she dragged a finger around the rim of her cup, denying herself the right to be honest with her feelings. “Then what about Shinichi? What’s going to happen to him?” 

She barely listened as Saguru explained that the prince had made some arrangements but he wasn’t quite sure himself. He reassured her that Shinichi would be safe and nothing was going to happen to the both of them before warning her not to set foot into this issue. Ran nodded with the same, fake smile but something just felt terribly, terribly wrong. 

“Shinichi won’t be abandoned… right?” 

“Mouri-san, I’m not sure what you’re trying to imply,” Saguru narrowed his eyes at her. Though his expression was not intentionally cold, it sank faster than a penny on a pond. 

“But do you honestly think his highness is that sort of person?” 

Ran stared at him, tongue-tied. And suddenly, all her wordy preparations fled her mind like scared birds. She averted her gaze and brought her cup to her lips but drank nothing. It was impossible to appease and pretend that damage would not be inflicted. 

_He better not._

_He better not betray Shinichi._

 

…

 

That same evening, the prince and his beloved were taking a relaxing stroll in the gardens, watching the trees and sunset hand in hand. The two wanted to spend more quality time together to catch up with what they had missed and to make up for the time they have spent apart. 

“Look, Shinichi, the purple orchids bloomed!” Kaito grinned, pulling Shinichi along with him to take a closer glance at the flowers. He let his eyes rest for a moment to take in their familiar aroma and this familiar feeling. He loved this pleasant feeling of light-heartedness and the bliss of having his darling by his side. 

Kaito had tonight all planned out. He was going soak in a nice bath with Shinichi, enjoy a simple but heartfelt dinner together before finally retiring for the day, cuddling up with him in bed all cosy and warm. It was going to be a completely healthy evening. 

“They were still budding before I left,” Shinichi returned his smile. 

“We promised to watch them bloom together, remember?” Kaito said, wrapping his hand around his shoulder and pulling him close. His entire row of guards and assistants following behind had to stop in their tracks, waiting silently and patiently as his royal highness kissed his lover shamelessly for the sixth time this hour. 

If it wasn’t for Kaito’s delighted smile and their overly disciplined audience, Shinichi would have kicked him out of embarrassment by now. The prince only agreed to stop when Saguru reminded him that if they hurried back, they could ‘make out even more in their room’. 

But the one thing that never really worked out for Kaito were his plans. 

Upon their return, they were greeted by a group of court ladies and guards that were obviously not in alliance with the palace. “What’s this about? I told you I was going to spend my evening with Shinichi,” the prince whispered to his assistant, annoyed. 

“Your royal highness,” a neatly dressed middle-aged woman who seemed like the head court lady stepped forward and bowed, scrutinising their interlocked hands. “Princess Aoko is awaiting your grand arrival.” 

“Aoko?” 

Kaito explained to Shinichi that Aoko was a childhood friend that he hadn’t seen in years. He planted a kiss on his forehead, fully eyeing the court lady as if conveying a threat.

“Oi-”

“Wait for me inside, okay?” he said, smiling at him with his eyes, “choose something you like for our bath.” 

Nodding, Shinichi took one last glance at the court lady and went ahead with Ran. The prince kept an eye on them until they both disappeared into the hallway before dropping his smile completely. 

Aoko turned to face him the moment he entered. She was pretty, he noticed. Totally his type. The Queen knew exactly what she was doing. Her youthful face, her lips carefully tinted red and her skin completely flawless. Accompanying her lovely pink kimono was her messy but perfect hair woven into a tight braid and golden accessories. Any other prince would fawn over such a pretty girl like her but to Kaito, she was just another flower.

“Congratulations, puberty did a great job for you.”

“Thanks, pervert.” 

“That was a compliment, alright,” Kaito grinned and settled into his chair. Talking to her felt like he was back in his childhood years once again, though they could never really escape the adult world. 

“Twelve years since we’ve seen each other and that’s the first thing you say to me?” 

Kaito sighed, feeling a little bad since she took the time to travel all the way here but he didn’t want to keep Shinichi waiting. “Look, Aoko, I know the reason you’re here but I’m not interested.” 

“It’s been arranged, you clearly know that. I don’t want to get married with you too but it’s not in our power-” 

“I’m seeing someone,” Kaito admitted, barely giving her the chance to finish her sentence. He was growing impatient and his determination drove him on. “I’ve decided long ago, I’m going to marry that person.” 

“Is she of royalty?” 

“Does it matter?” 

“I’m not saying-”

“I thought you’d be able to understand,” the prince interrupted again. He could feel his own expression turning sour but there was no heat in his voice. It was the way they were raised after all. “No, he’s not. He’s not even a woman, to begin with.” 

“…What?” 

“Yeah, I’m sorry.” 

Kaito observed as Aoko absorbed his response, waiting for her to burst into rage and disgust but all she did was nod as if her heart beat so steadily. Her lips bear the semblance of a smile, just enough to show that she took a similar view to his. 

Kaito knew in a moment that they, in a very different way, both wanted the same thing. To love whoever they wanted, regardless of their age, gender or position in ranking. Aoko sat back quietly and simply said that the Queen would never allow this. 

“Thanks for stating the obvious, Aoko,” Kaito got to his feet, knowing that he did not have to explain himself any further, “but no matter what, I’m going to marry him and no one else.” 

“How will you go against Her Majesty? It’s impossible without King Toichi around,” the princess reminded him as he proceeded for the exit. 

Kaito stopped in his tracks at the mention of his father. Aoko wasn’t in the wrong and there was no reason for him to hold her back or burden her with his own problems. She only wanted to do what was best for everyone and to preserve a safe society. 

But there was nothing Kaito wouldn’t do to wed Shinichi and at the same time, keep him safe from harm. The Queen had taken everything from them and if anyone were to deserve happiness in life, it should be them. 

They only have each other.

“I’ll do something about it,” he said, back still facing her as the doors slid open, “do rest early.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost reaching the end and I just want to thank everyone for reading this thus far <3  
> Please leave kudos and comments, they are very much appreciated!
> 
> Have a great day/night!  
> -Korimizu


	17. You can stop pretending

After a hectic day burnt out at the courtroom, Shinichi returned to his room after taking a warm, steamy bath. One glance of himself in the mirror and Kaito’s loving words would resurface in his mind. He had been treating his skin with more lotion lately to soothe the love bites on his neck and shoulders, only for the prince to leave more on him again. The dark skies outside had become a wall of water, muttering thunders and rain splatting down like a waterfall. But Shinichi was unbothered. He settled in bed with a new book that he purchased all by himself, ready to pour himself into the pages. 

What he didn’t expect was for Hakuba to barge in, drenched entirely from head to toe to announce that the prince had demanded to see him. Halfway through the walk to the prince’s chambers, Shinichi couldn’t recall where he had thrown his book. He found himself sinking into a state of worry as drops of water trickled down his face. 

But it was nothing as compared to the soaking wet assistants who were desperately trying to keep him dry with their life. Who knew what the prince would do if he found his beloved cold and wet. 

“Kaito!” 

Shinichi rushed to his lover who had collapsed by the bed, his skin cold to the touch. The room was dark except for the flickering yellow of a candle on the bedside table. He called him a few more times, hands cupping his overly red face to reveal his eyes glimmering with watery tears. The harsh scent of alcohol can be smelt when the prince gazed up at him and mumbled his name. And as if it wasn’t enough, Shinichi was given a taste when Kaito swooped forward to lock him in a deep kiss. 

“Why’d you drink so much?” 

“I love you, Shinichi” Kaito cried out, resting his forehead on Shinichi’s shoulder and draped his arms around his lower body. He leaned his body entirely against him, tears drenching his shoulder. “I love you so much, what am I going to do?” 

Shinichi held him in silence, patting his head and rubbing his back. This was something new to him and he didn’t know how to respond. He had never seen the prince so vulnerable, all his defences completely washed away by those tears. This was not like him at all.

“I love you.” 

“I know, Kaito.” 

The prince slumped even lower and buried his face in Shinichi’s stomach, his cries eased off into small, quiet sniffs. “…Don’t leave me.” 

“I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Shinichi...” Kaito managed to voice out before whimpering something inaudible, his chest heaving up and down against Shinichi’s lap. The rain outside continued to pour down over the palace like a disoriented chaos. Shinichi managed to pull his lover up onto the bed, heart breaking at the sight of Kaito’s distressed sleeping face, red-cheeked, soaking in his own perspiration and tears. 

“I’ve seen him in this state several times years ago, before the two of you met,” Saguru walked in with a clean towel and the prince’s nightwear and placed them down next to him, “Usually we would just put him in bed but today, he insisted on seeing you. I guess it’s a given.” 

“Kaito rarely even drinks anymore,” Shinichi said, hand stroking the prince’s hair. Serenity was plastered across his face as he slept. “Did he… argue with the Queen again?” 

“I was told specifically not to mouth a word.” 

Shinichi’s eyes never left Kaito, he had expected that reply. “Alright, I understand,” he nodded eventually, “Thank you, Hakuba-san. If anything happens, I’ll inform you as soon as possible.” 

He waited for Saguru to leave before undressing his lover and wiped the sweaty mess off of his face and chest gently. He had a harder time putting the pyjamas on and by the time he was done, a few more tears had made their way down Kaito’s face. Reaching for the towel again, Shinichi heard him mumble about something different, someone different. 

“Father…”

After a few minutes, his snuffles settled into a steady rhythm and Shinichi decided that it should be safe to lie next to him. He wrapped the comfy silk blanket around them and snuggled close. Instantly, Kaito shifted towards him, drifting into consciousness. 

“Shinichi?” 

“Yes, I’m here.” 

The prince wasn’t satisfied until he wrapped his arms around him and breathed softly in his face. Every time Shinichi twitched he was held tighter. He was just moments away from sleep when he realised that the rain had finally subsided into a light drizzle. 

…

 

“Kaito.” 

Kaito rolled his eyes. He had awoken to the lovely sight of Shinichi curled up adorably, sleeping peacefully next to him and had somehow managed to kick his side of the blanket onto the floor. Chuckling softly, the prince reached over to pull it back up, though he couldn’t figure out why pain throbbed around his skull violently when he attempted to lift his head. Smiling despite his headache, Kaito brought a hand up to caress his soft cheeks and leaned in for a kiss just when the doors slid open. 

“What are you doing here?” The prince scowled at his childhood friend. Not only did she witness his secret kiss on sleeping Shinichi but he was currently in his unprofessional nightwear. “Who let her in?” 

“I walked in myself,” Aoko simply stated. She stuck her head into the room again in an attempt to catch another glimpse but was pushed back out by the prince. 

Kaito clicked his tongue and turned to a guard situated by the door, already half annoyed with the crushing pain in his head. “Were my instructions to restrict all visitors until Kudo wakes up unclear?” 

“Please forgive me, your highness, the princess said it was an emergency.” 

“His name is Kudo? How is it written? Are you going to introduce this Kudo to me?” Aoko beamed and gripped onto his wrist instantly when she spotted the leather bracelet. “What is this?” 

The prince suggested for her to mind her own business before completely contradicting himself by proudly making it clear that the bracelet was indeed given by his darling and romantically given with love. He even went a step further to inform her that the bracelet had never been off his wrist since day one. “You wouldn’t understand, stupid Aoko.”

“Stupid?! You’re the stupid one who… Anyway! That’s not the point!” 

“Shhh...” Kaito hissed, looking over his shoulder and sighed in relief to see Shinichi still fast asleep. He pulled her away from their room. “Talk softly, he’s still sleeping.” 

“Aww, look how caring you’ve become!” 

The prince rolled his eyes, again at the princess hitting his arm in excitement. It was cute when Shinichi the same, though, with those adorable pink blushing cheeks of his and that huffed expression. “Whatever, what do you want?” 

“I’m leaving tomorrow.” 

“And?” 

“Can you do me a favour and… erm, give Hakuba-san a day off today so I can spend time with him?” Aoko hurried on, with a hot blush but only received a sly smirk. “After what you’ve said that evening, I thought… I want to give it a try too, you know, with who I like.” 

No matter how smart that stoic man was, she was of a higher status and yet she addressed his name with such formalities. He could tell from her blush that she really liked Hakuba. Well, it wasn’t like Kaito was blind to all of it, closing an eye whenever his assistant sent letters to their neighbouring region’s palace under his name.

“Don’t give me that look.” 

“Right, right,” he let out a laugh, satisfied that he got it correct, “I’m sure you know where to find him.” 

“Kaito, you’re the best!”

“I told you to talk soft-”

Aoko was already skipping out the hallway, ignoring his remark but Kaito didn’t mind one bit. He returned to his room to find Shinichi awake sitting up, rubbing his eyes and at the same time staring at him curiously with his adorable drowsy face. His usual perfect hair was in a mess and Kaito couldn’t help but grin at how cute he looked. The prince offered his lover a shy, apologetic smile as he approached.

“Sorry, did we wake you?” 

“It’s fine, you should’ve woken me up,” Shinichi said, tilting his head for Kaito to plant his daily good-morning kiss on his forehead. “Was that the Princess?” 

“Yes, don’t mind her, Shinichi. Should we go out on a date today?” Kaito pulled his lover out of bed, “or we could spend the day in? Hakuba won’t be here to torment us so we can do whatever we want!” 

He grinned, waiting for a response but instead, Shinichi reached up to touch his lower eyelids and frowned at their puffiness. 

“Shinichi?” 

“You... don’t remember anything from last night?” 

“I think I had a few drinks before bed,” Kaito looked up as he tried to recall the previous night’s events and winded up with a gasp. “Ah… I’m sorry… Did I do something indecent to you?” 

Shinichi studied his eyes as he threw in more of his apologies. He knew that Kaito was only trying to protect him by keeping him in the dark. There was nothing political that the prince would try to hide from him so it had to be personal. Even if he wanted to deny them, last night proved to Shinichi very clearly that something big was bothering his lover.

“No, it’s nothing, you just called me over.” 

“Of course, why wouldn’t I want to see my darling Shinichi?” Kaito gave him a double kiss in his own unique way, one on each cheek, knowing it would paint Shinichi’s cheeks rose red, “C’mon, let’s go get changed first!” 

 

_______________

 

“Did you go somewhere with your prince charming the other day? You didn’t turn up for work,” Ran asked casually as she placed the books he requested for on his table, “though the ministers couldn’t say much.”

“Sorry, Ran,” Shinichi grinned, only feeling the slightest bit guilty, “Kaito and I spent the day indoors since the weather wasn’t so kind but it was fun, somehow Kaito could make anything entertaining.” 

“I’m sure it was.” 

“I told Kaito about the lantern festival at the other town and Kaito said we can go there for a holiday,” he continued, smiling as he flipped through the book, “You’re welcomed too, Ran.”

“That sounds nice.” 

“Kaito talked about building a resort near the mountains just for the both of us so we could have some time-”

“With all due respect, do you actually believe all that, Shinichi?” Ran glanced over at his face without her usual smile. Smiling just wasn’t an option today. “The relationship is temporary, you know that too.” 

Shinichi just stared at her, speechless and confused. 

“Don’t believe everything he says. He’s hiding a lot from you,” she said and was glad she did. Was Shinichi aware of how foolish he sounded? She was told not to get involved but if she wasn’t the one to tell him, who would? Even her knowledge of the whole situation was limited. 

“Do you know Princess Aoko?” 

Shinichi nodded confidently. “She’s Kaito’s childhood friend.”

“Is that all he told you?” Ran bit her lower lip and hesitated. She was really going for the villain role, huh. “They’re getting married, Princess Aoko and his highness.” 

Shinichi didn’t reply immediately and at the same time, he didn’t look surprised either. His eyes fell to the floor and for some reason, he seemed calm, almost as if this was not news to him and he was already fully informed. 

“It’s fine,”

Was all he said and Ran’s face fell. It just didn’t make sense to her. 

“Why? It’s so unfair for you. Why don’t you find someone who’ll be able to make you happy?” Already her heart rate was accelerating and soon her thoughts were tumbling out fast, “I like you, Shinichi, it’s been a while and I-I can make you happy.” 

“Ran-” 

“There’s nothing he’s giving you that I cannot give.” She had to pick the right words to say, to convince him. She had to. The prince always knew what to say to keep him so invested. He was a clever flirt after all. “You don’t have to stay here and go through all this. We can go far away, I know of somewhere they won’t be able to find you. And I’ll take care of you.”

“No,” Shinichi stood up and looked at her like she was a stranger, “I’m staying with Kaito.” 

“Shinichi, he-” 

“I’m sorry, Ran.” 

He didn’t ask for any of this. It broke his heart that Kaito had hidden everything from him but even more to have to downgrade his expectations of Ran. What was going on inside her must have been difficult and from the way she spoke, it must have been painful. But he knew it was the same, if not worse for Kaito.

“Shinichi!” 

But before he knew it, he was standing in front of the prince. Kaito seemed surprised that his lover had come to find him at this time of the day despite his busy schedule but smiled with open arms nonetheless. The perfect smile only made Shinichi feel ten times worse. He shook his head, refusing. 

“You can stop pretending, Kaito.”

Kaito’s smile didn’t fade completely but the muscles around his eyes fell. “Shinichi?”

“I’m going straight to the point, I know you’re getting married,” Shinichi said, expression calm but his chest ached. Although they did have their small arguments or disagreements over the years, they were nothing as compared to this. But there was no need to beat around the bush, he never saw a reason to. “You assume that hiding things like this and putting on a fake smile will make me feel better but I _hate_ it.” 

Kaito didn’t interrupt and Shinichi could tell that he wanted to hear what he had to say. His eyes flashed with hurt, the same eyes by the lake on that evening two years ago, yet Shinichi didn’t try to hold back one bit. He wanted to know the truth. 

“I’m going to let you know that… I understand and it won’t matter if you marry someone else,” he pressed on, taking in a harsh breath, enough to keep his tears in. 

“Because the person you love is me, right?”

Kaito hesitated before taking a step forward but only continued when he was absolutely sure that his beloved was comfortable. “Shinichi,” he finally said, his voice sounded more pained than anything. “Please don’t say that.”

Shinichi let the prince hug him this time and two, perhaps three tears made their way down and dissolved in Kaito’s shoulder. “I’m sorry,” he pressed his lips against his head, “I didn’t want to make you upset but I think I’ve hurt you even more. We should be dealing with this together.” 

Shinichi wrapped his own arms around him, aware that the prince, too, was hurt and feeling like all the oppositions to their love had melted for now. “The truth is, the Queen had been bringing in princesses and noble women since last year. I rejected them one after another but I didn’t expect her to arrange a marriage without my consent.” 

“I know it can’t be helped, you can’t go against the Queen’s orders.” 

“No, I’m going to reject it. I’ve already explained myself to Aoko,” the prince pulled back a little, just enough for him to see his face. Their eyes locked, almost like they were having a silent conversation on their own. 

“But, Kaito, I said I won’t mind if...” 

Kaito nodded slowly, listening patiently as Shinichi tried to put his point across once more. But his voice only trailed off and he dropped his gaze, feelings now as clear as day. Just as Kaito guessed.

“Let’s leave, Shinichi.” 

His lover glanced back up again, confused.

“I’ll settle some things here then we can leave the palace together. We can get married, live normal lives and see each other all the time,” the prince explained further, smiling as he played with strands of Shinichi’s fringe, “maybe you can be a private detective? Wouldn’t that be nice?” 

Shinichi knew exactly what he was planning and it would be risky. Foolish, even. They wouldn’t allow it, ever. There was royalty running in his veins and that alone set him above the commoners, superior and untouchable. They could never be ‘normal’.

“You can’t do that, idiot, you’ll lose your position as the prince.” 

“I’d rather lose everything than to have the world believe I love someone else and not you,” Kaito said, cupping his face between his hands, expression utterly serious. “I’ll make sure we leave together, okay?” 

It would have been so much easier if Kaito were to simply comply and marry the princess, inherit the throne and rule the nation as King. Though they wouldn’t be able to see each other anymore and the prince would have to start another royal family on his own eventually, life would have been much easier that way for the both of them. 

But this was Kuroba Kaito. 

_His_ mischievous and rebellious Kaito. And if his Kaito were to silently obey orders then he wouldn’t be the same Kaito that Shinichi fell in love with. Suzue-san was wrong. Ran was wrong. The prince was willing to go far, willing to make any sacrifice to be with him like how he promised when he took his hand for the very first time. And because of such loving heart of his, Shinichi would confidently follow him anywhere in this world, through all the hardships to find their joy. 

“I don’t have a choice, do I?”

“Nope~” A contented laugh escaped the prince’s mouth when he finally managed to develop a smile on his beloved’s face. Everything would be alright as long as he could make him smile. “But you know, Shinichi, you were wrong in one point.”

“What is it?”

Kaito grinned, holding Shinichi tightly to his chest before capturing his lips into a kiss that felt just right. 

“I’ve never had to fake my smiles with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ~  
> Please leave kudos and comments, they are very much appreciated!
> 
> Have a great day/night!  
> -Korimizu


	18. A Weakness

As many others would, Shinichi avoided Ran from work and stuck by the prince’s side for an entire week. But by the end of that week, he decided it was enough. Not that Kaito minded his lover following him closely everywhere, the prince was overjoyed in fact. It was as clingy as Shinichi could get. But the young detective knew that they would have to talk eventually, whether in terms of professionalism or just to clear all misunderstandings. 

So, this morning, Shinichi finally set foot into his office to find Ran at her table, looking somewhat relieved that he had decided to show up. The atmosphere was thick with uneasy tension as unsettled eyes glanced around and tried to avoid catching each other’s glances. Ran shifted uncomfortably in her seat as he passed by to get to his own table but it didn’t take long for her to make her way over.

“Shinichi,” 

“Ran.” 

“Look, I don’t want things to be uncomfortable between us.” 

Shinichi addressed with a small nod, smiling tensely like an idiot. Now that she was actually right in front of him, he found it far more awkward than he had originally planned in his head. Why did she have to break the ice first?

“I’m sorry, I’ve tried but I can’t seem to forget it.” 

Ran insisted that she should be the one to apologise with her same serious look and admitted that she had acted rash to get things off her chest. The way she spoke and the sincerity in her eyes lifted some weight off Shinichi’s shoulders, glad that they were on the same boat. “You’ve been the kindest to me since day one, Ran, and you do make me happy but… it’s just not the same.” 

She nodded, stable and seemed to have taken his perspective well. “I understand, Shinichi, I thought about it and I probably said some harsh things about his highness that had upset you.” 

“Kaito is trying his best,” Shinichi said, holding onto the prince’s promising words from that very day. “It won’t be easy but he’s trying his best. I’m not going to leave him.” 

“I was being selfish. I didn’t want to believe that you are the happiest simply just by being with him, despite what hardships you could face in the future,” Ran glanced shyly, guiltily even, at him. She wanted to retract all the wrong things she had said about the prince, about him and their relationship. “I should’ve supported your decision but I didn’t and... I’m sorry.” 

There was only kindness and regret in her expression, no anger nor pity. The thoughtfulness in her personality with enough love in her heart to fight for and defend their friendship, it was easy to forgive her. Shinichi knew that he could never find another friend who would love him and treat him as well as Ran. No matter what, she would always stand reassuring and he didn’t want to lose someone like her.

“I’m sorry too, for avoiding you.” 

Ran smiled like she was at ease. The same big grin that always made her so beautiful. “Let’s go for lunch together, like we used to?” 

“I would love that, Ran.” 

 

_______________

 

“Your Majesty, my visit this afternoon is in request to call off the marriage.” 

Kaito declared with his head on the ground, just like how the Queen liked it. At this point, he would behave in the way that gave her that sick pleasure she craved. Kaito knew she did not care who would get hurt or what methods to use because her passion was power. It had been long overdue but he needed to make sure that his plan would work. 

“King Ginzo was modest enough to settle the merge with us,” the Queen said in that satisfying tone of hers, full of power, “your marriage with the princess is in favour and generosity of our agreement.”

“I’m leaving the palace.” 

“What?”

The prince lifted his head, feeling a little more confident. “After the merge with the Nakamori clan is settled, I will surrender my seal and depart.” 

“What nonsense do you speak of?” The Queen sat up straight in her chair, her eyes wide in total shock. For a split second, her emotions were suspended, the shock protected her until it shattered like glass. 

“You are the Crown prince! Marry the princess and become a King!” 

“We both know the insignificance of a ruling King in this nation. My father has been gone for long now and with that, I know, a King in this nation has no power,” Kaito said, somewhat satisfied with the delicious sight of her agitation. The Queen only ever raised her voice when she was getting desperate. “I’ve never needed the crown. Why do you insist that I take the position?” 

“Enough of this absurdity!” 

“And why Nakamori? Father said that they-“ 

“Your father was a fool! Do you know what I’ve been through to put him in that position, all for him to turn his back and fall for a low birth! You will go through with the marriage, fulfil your duty and-” 

“I’ve made my decision,” Kaito said, trying to endure the weight of her eyes burning with anger. “I’m leaving and that is final.” 

He waited for a response but she just sat there with her lips trembling, watching him as if missing one detail could mean the end of her life. Even the perfect makeup on her face couldn’t cover her broken expression. The prince got onto his feet, announced his leave with a bow and left. 

The Queen sunk back into her chair, helpless. This feeling was familiar, this deception, this betrayal. Ever since, her world had been in complete black and white, everyone was either on her side or a lethal threat. She didn’t possess the power she did now back then and all she could do was endure his affection for that wretched actress. The prince, the son of that bitch was just another Kuroba, another fool. And fools like him had to be disciplined. 

“Find out more about his departure and only report back to me when you have something useful,” she ordered to her assistant. 

She needed something new to control him with, a weakness. Mentioning his father was no longer effective.

“At once, your Majesty.” 

 

______________

 

The following evening, Shinichi was strolling along the courtyard with his assistant on the way to the prince’s quarters for dinner, just having closed one of the tough cases an hour ago. Ever since Shinichi had been promoted, Kaito had decided to let him deal with the cases alone, knowing that his beloved detective would, without a doubt, boast about the new ones he had solved at dinner. Ran was reminding him to keep things short, said something about ruining their appetite with all the talk about work but all Shinichi could think of now was the rewarding look of excitement that the prince would give him regardless. 

The two were so caught up in their conversation and personal thoughts that by the time they realised they were being followed, it was too late. 

A group of high ranked guards surrounded them and Ran was instantly held back by the arms. Shinichi’s first instinct told him to run. Run to find the prince. No, that would only put Kaito in danger. Should he stay put? Kaito wouldn’t allow anyone to hurt him, especially the palace guards. They should be under his command, right? 

No sooner had he contemplated did he feel a heavy blow to the back of his head and the last thing Shinichi heard was Ran shouting his name before he blacked out. He woke up a while later, dizzy and light-headed, he couldn’t tell how long had passed. It was dim, wet and unpleasantly warm. The only area that was bright was far in front with fire torches and it smelt of rotting hay and dirt. This… place that he was held at was empty yet he could sense the presence of many others around him and that certainly didn’t help the heavy pounding of his heart.

“How dare you! Release him at once!” 

Shinichi sprung up. 

_Kaito._

There his prince stood in the light with Saguru and Ran, facing someone who seemed like one of the guards that captured him. Shinichi wanted to call out, to let Kaito know that he was here but Ran noticed and shook her head. 

“Your highness, please kindly return to your chambers, it is dark,” the Queen’s head guard said. He was not considered much taller but his well-toned and muscular body made the prince look small. 

“I’m not going anywhere until you return him to me,” Kaito peered over and saw that his lover had awakened. He took a step forward with a small and sorry smile, expression painfully desperate. “Shin-”

The flash of a blade stopped him in his tracks. The prince glanced up, a stony glare carved into his dark eyes despite the threat by his neck. He paused for a moment, offended before the right side of his lips tugged upwards to create a smirk. 

“You dare draw your sword at me?” 

The guard pulled back, having given instructions to only warn the prince off if he tried to oppose. “This is her Majesty’s order.”

“Move.”

“I will obey my divine Queen.” 

Kaito leaned forward, eyes narrowing in anger. “ _I_ am your next King,” raising his voice. “Do you think it will be wise of you to do this?”

“You are hardly fit to be a King. You were only lucky to be born as the son of one, a weak and pathetic King. And you are just the same. Your very presence here at this moment is proof enough, being a lovesick puppy, following a filthy _prostitute_ everywhere he goes-” 

He didn’t know what had happened. The guard gasped before dropping to the floor, his neck spilling with blood and in Kaito’s hand, a sword. Saguru’s sword that he knew the man would only draw when necessary. Scarlet blood oozed down its blade and splattered across the floor.

“Your highness,” 

He heard Saguru call out but the prince didn’t turn to look at him. His eyes met another guard’s, a timid fellow who was searching through his keys hurriedly. Kaito waited impatiently as he watched the guard open the cell door. And with the same sword, the shaky prince slashed the poor guard’s legs when he offered to bring Shinichi out. 

“Don’t touch him!”

Kaito threw the revolting sword aside and stepped in, all eyes staring unmoving at him. When he managed to get close enough to see his lover, he froze. “Shinichi...” His eyes softened and his voice lowered into a whisper as he knelt down to touch his face. The sight of the drying blood that trickled down the back of Shinichi’s head was enough for him to tear up. “You’re injured.”

“I’m fine, Kaito, it doesn’t hurt,” Shinichi managed a smile, hoping it would make him feel a little better but it seemed like it had the opposite effect. The prince looked as if he was in a much worse condition than he was. His face red and the beauty of his eyes lost, still and broken. 

“Let’s go back,” 

With one hand holding his back and the other shifted under his knees, Shinichi barely got the chance to insist on walking by himself before he was lifted into his lover’s strong arms. Linking his arms around Kaito’s neck, he buried his face in his shoulder, embarrassed of the situation and refusing to see the face of the man that his prince had killed for him. 

“Hakuba, send the best doctor we have to my room.” 

“Right away.” 

The couple didn’t mouth a word on the way to the prince’s room, though Shinichi was sure he got a comforting kiss or two on his forehead. Kaito ordered for a fresh towel and water as he set his injured lover down on the bed and insisted to clean the bloody mess on his face and head. The royal doctor rushed in just minutes later with the same fixed friendly smile, as if he had practiced his expressions beforehand. 

“I want you to do everything you can for him to recover,” Kaito demanded. There was no kindness in his voice, only coldness and caution. He wasn’t behaving like the usual Kaito. 

He stood by the bed and watched closely as the doctor examined the bruise on Shinichi’s head. His mind was filled with all horrible outcomes, each worse than the last. No one was to harm a hair on him ever again, he’d make sure of that. Maybe Shinichi should stay here in his room, despite all the rules. Maybe he should keep Shinichi close to him at all times, never out of his sight. He could bring Shinichi with him to official events and meetings, then Shinichi wouldn’t be-

“What your highness did back there... wasn’t like you at all.” 

Kaito glanced over at his assistant then back to Shinichi. Saguru looked concerned, worried even. “I just really wanted to save Shinichi. And when he said those things about him and father…” He turned away to wipe his pointless tears. Why was he crying? He didn’t have the right to.

“I request for any future bloodshed to be justified in my responsibility. It is not right for you, our crown prince to give your people the impression that their lives are in constant jeopardy. You do not need the blood of those unworthy on your hands.” 

“There already is,” 

Kaito simply said, breath quivering before approaching the doctor who appeared to have something to say. All his scary thoughts were dropped when he was told there was nothing major and all he needed was good rest until the bruise was healed. Shinichi’s head was wrapped in bandages and the doctor left him with medicine and assurance to check on his condition regularly.

“I will arrange for food and clean clothes,” Saguru announced as he left with the doctor.

The atmosphere now was completely different, just the two of them alone together. Shinichi tried to sit up as Kaito climbed onto the bed but frowned dejectedly when he was pushed back down. “You’re staying in bed until you’re fully recovered.” 

“But-” 

“Please... Shinichi?” 

Shinichi nodded without hesitation. Kaito was _begging_. The pain that was conveyed in his lover’s eyes broke his heart. What was usually strength, now showed weakness. 

“I’ll get them to bring some of your favourite books and I’ll do my work here too, to keep you company,” the prince said, caressing his face. “I’m sorry.” 

Kaito’s voice was shaky and every word wobbled. Shinichi could tell that he was trying his best not to cry. It must have hurt to lay a sword on someone innocent. As a detective, he knew that best and it was ironic. But Kaito wasn’t a murderer. There would always be the chance of taking life even if there was no choice and crumple under the weight of guilt. 

Shinichi wanted him to know that he didn’t see him any differently and he didn’t love him any less. He couldn’t say that what Kaito did was right but he wasn’t in the wrong either. It wasn’t his fault. Nothing was his fault. Shinichi was safe now thanks to him but he knew that those words would not convince nor comfort him. But there was only one thing he wanted Kaito to hear.

Shinichi held onto the prince’s hand against his cheek and gazed right into his watery, widened eyes.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ~  
> Please leave kudos and comments, they are very much appreciated!
> 
> Have a great day/night!  
> -Korimizu


	19. Fall in love with me again?

Kaito moved across the room as if his legs had fallen asleep. The Queen was seated at the small round tea table and upon it a little tea pot, probably a fancy souvenir from China, accompanied by many dainty tea cups. She had, weirdly enough, invited the prince over to join her for tea for the first time in sixteen years. It had been two weeks since Shinichi was attacked and he had been recovering well. But Kaito didn’t leave his side until he made sure that his beloved was left in the care of Saguru, Ran and a group of his most trusted guards. 

The Queen seemed to be in a good mood, face the most passive it had ever been. Though she was wide awake, she opened her eyes as Kaito approached as if from a deep sleep and smiled the same smile she wore when she tried comforting him the night his father passed away. Except now there were a few more obvious smile lines and crows-feet. Maybe it was a smile of victory, no sympathy or kindness. 

Kaito sat opposite her in silence as she took satisfying sips of her tea before signalling for the server to refill her cup. His eyes rested on his own as it sat there prettily but long since devoid of warmth. The whole atmosphere just felt… odd.

“I’m genuinely curious, how is that boy doing?” 

The prince got up in that instant. 

“Don’t be so startled,” She chuckled as if it was a joke. “I just asked a question.”

Kaito narrowed his eyes at her, staying still. Even though he knew that she wouldn’t attack without benefits, there was still suspicion. Every smile that lit up her features was of the wrong sort. “Don’t touch him,” he warned as he sat back down, sounding like a complete idiot. As if that would do anything.

“I have no intention to, _yet_. He is useful to keep you under control,” The Queen took a nice, long sip of her tea, too slow to be normal before she let out a different kind of sigh. 

“Poor, little Kudo Shinichi. His family used to dominate the circle of governments. Wonder what ever happened to them?” Her thin lips turned upwards into a smile when she saw anger in the prince’s eyes. A sick sense of joy. 

“I would’ve welcomed their only son into the palace out of gratitude but it seems he had led a fruitful life. Appreciated by countless men, both rich and poor.” 

Kaito slammed a tightly clenched fist against the table, hard enough for a few tea cups to spring off the table and crash onto the floor. The Queen burst into mocking laughter as she dismissed her concerned assistant, fully aware that that was the most the powerless prince could do. Then with one final snicker, her expression shifted into something darker.

“Love is only for weak fools. Look at you, easily manipulated over a soiled, worthless boy,” she continued but anyone could tell that her bitterness was only a shield for pain. “To think you would even have eyes for a prostitute. Like father like son, that’s what they always say.” 

“Why didn’t you just get rid of me along with my father?” 

“You never should’ve been born in the first place. Your father thought he could do whatever he wanted as the King and bear a child with a worthless peasant,” The Queen said. Every time she remembered her past, her eyes would grow with hate. Over time, their accumulation bled her of humanity and replaced them with cold malice. “But I will prove them all wrong. A new era shall begin, a nation without a King.” 

“That’s why you kept me alive – to make a puppet out of me before taking over completely with the governments merging from the Nakamori clan.” 

“You are smart. Going against me is futile, so be good, marry the princess and become the King.” And despite the rising tension in her voice, she smiled, “know that I am capable of doing anything to that precious boy of yours. Get rid of him before I do so myself.”

Kaito pursed his lips, afraid to speak. 

What could he say? He wanted to beg, plead, get down on his knees and tell her to let them go but it would only be useless. There was hope before but nothing now. She had won and she would always win. Was it fun watching them suffer? All he ever wanted was to live happily with the one he loved, with Shinichi. Was that too much to ask for? How was he going to tell Shinichi? 

“Oh, don’t show me that pitiful face. Blame no one but your father,” the Queen leaned forward and locked her eyes on his, piercing with hate. “You have to suffer for being his son. I will ruin you. I will see that you pay.” 

Kaito couldn’t remember what had happened after. 

He woke up in his bed with Shinichi by his side, holding onto his hand, reassuring him that he was there with him. In the wash of the morning light, Shinichi’s face took the appearance of serene, so soft, so beautiful, still in his land of dreams. Kaito’s heart ached, knowing it wouldn’t be long before he could no longer awaken next to such a cherished sight. He brought his body closer to him, feeling his warmth and taking in his precious scent. But as he attempted to plant a gentle kiss on his lips, Shinichi woke as if there was an emergency, rubbing the remainders of sleep from his eyes.

“Kaito?” 

“Sorry… have more sleep.” 

“No,” Shinichi insisted, shaking his head, “I’m not going back to sleep while you’re upset.” 

Those loving words.

Why?

Why would Shinichi still love him? He should hate him. He should be angry at him. Shinichi should shout at him, scold him for how much time he had taken away from him or what a useless man he was. Why didn’t he ever ask for anything in return? After all Shinichi had sacrificed for him… Why was he still here? 

Kaito felt the muscles of his chin tremble like a helpless child. Maybe that was what he always was. An immature child that hadn’t grown up, in denial, making pointless promises to the one he loved so deeply. Shinichi’s face turned into a blur and without warning, Kaito’s deep blue eyes dripped with tears, spilling down his face one by one. Even as he pressed his hand against his eyes, he couldn’t stop crying. He couldn’t stop. Why couldn’t he stop?

“I’m sorry…” 

Was all he managed to say. Shinichi remained silent, studying his face. A few seconds passed. Then with a warm smile, he reached up to clean his lover’s tears. “It’s alright, Kaito,” Shinichi said, his voice soft like a whisper. 

“I’m sorry for everything, for ruining your family, for being unable to protect you, for making you wait. No matter how much I try, I’m useless. I don’t deserve you, Shinichi. I can’t do anything for you, I can’t make you happy. I-I…” 

“Kaito,” 

“I’m sorry, Shinichi.” 

“You’ve tried your best, Kaito. It’s enough for me,” Shinichi lolled his face into his shoulder, feeling him calm down slightly. “Nothing is your fault, don’t blame yourself. You always make me feel loved and because of that, there wasn’t a minute with you where I wasn’t happy. Because I met you, I was able to experience love and kindness that no one showed me,” Shinichi poured his feelings out. He realised that he never really did. 

“I could never ask for someone better.” 

Kaito was locked in his throat, unable to talk, unable to breathe, nothing. All he could do was cry on Shinichi as Shinichi stroked his hair and rained kisses on his head and face. Every single time, Shinichi could soothe him like no one else, warming every part of him. He wanted to wake up next to him for the rest of his life. He wanted to scream, loud, for Shinichi to hear.

 _I love you._

All he wanted was to promise himself to Shinichi for the rest of his life. 

_I love you with all my heart._

 

______________

 

After a long discussion, Kaito planned for Shinichi to move out of the palace together with Ran and his very own assistant who sworn to protect the detective with his life. He was still going to go ahead with his plan and sending Shinichi away would ensure his safety. He had contacted Heiji and was grateful that the man had kept his word when he arranged a lavish house for him and his wife after they got married. Shinichi would have been disappointed to learn of it but the detective had already guessed long ago. 

Shinichi understood his lover more than he could understand himself. Why would Kaito care to gift such a heavy compensation? He always planned ahead, made sure he would have somewhere to go, somewhere surrounded by the people he loved and keep him safe. Everything Kaito did was for him and no one else. It must have been painful to know that someday, somehow, there would be a possibility of separating like there was now.

But what choice did they have? 

It was never going to be easy for them to stay together from the very beginning, they both knew that and still wanted each other. Even in the middle of this mess, they were still in their high spirits as if they were a new couple, lovey-dovey as usual. The prince had cancelled his entire week of work to spend more time with Shinichi, going on dates, making love and doing everything that they had previously promised. But it wasn’t enough. No matter how much time they were given in the world, it would never be enough.

“Hey, Shinichi,” 

The detective gazed at his lover who had his hand held securely in his. They were sitting on the same stairs at the abandoned shrine where they kissed for the first time, where Kaito had made his first promise to him. It was a lovely day. The soft breeze caressed their skin and danced the flowers resting by their feet. 

“I wonder if everything really happens for a reason?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Maybe I was born for a reason. Maybe my father died for a reason,” he said with the same expression he wore whenever he spoke of the past, “I was thinking, will his life be cut short again in my next life? Will I follow his footsteps again?” 

“I don’t know, Kaito.” 

“Will I meet you again in my next life?” 

Shinichi moved closer to him, letting him know that he was listening yet he stayed quiet, allowing the prince to go on voicing his thoughts. It was hard to tell where his mind could go. It was a question Shinichi didn’t know the answer to. 

“Will you… fall in love with me again?” Kaito asked in a soft tone, hurt welling in his eyes. He scanned his face for a reaction. 

Shinichi took in a heavy breath. “Who knows?” His free hand moved up to touch his face, admiring their features that he knew fully by heart. “But if future Kaito reveals his true self to future Shinichi then I’m sure he will.” 

The prince nodded and a warm grin spread over his face. “I hope there wouldn’t be anything keeping them apart.”

With that unpredictable promise, Shinichi leaned in for a kiss. 

Kaito was always this sentimental. The pragmatic detective didn’t really believe in next lives but he wouldn’t laugh at him or brush him off like he usually would when the prince said something stupid. Kaito found comfort in them. It was less painful than reality. But for now, Shinichi would savour each memory that they create together so strongly that they could almost live once more. Their love and connection were strong. And if everything really turned out to be true, he was sure that they would meet again, in this life or… another. 

 

______________

 

“Did you pack everything? Most importantly, my handsome drawing in case you miss me?”

Dreaded all they could but the day for Shinichi to leave was here, a nightmare coming true. Kaito smiled at him as they were waiting for the carriage, hoping to lighten the mood but there was a little twist to his smile. Like he was trying his hardest not to weep. 

Shinichi nodded and stared at the prince, almost sure that Kaito’s expression mirrored his. “When will I see you again?”

The prince sighed, heart sinking at the obvious sadness in his beloved’s eyes and pulled him into an embrace. He couldn’t lie. He didn’t want Shinichi to go at all. He wanted Shinichi to stay with him, by his side and nothing was going to make this situation any better.

But no matter how far apart they were, his love for him would never falter. Kaito reassured him that he would definitely come to find him after everything was settled and that he had hired a personal carrier to help deliver their letters safely to each other and he would write to him regularly. 

Shinichi gave him another quiet nod, causing the prince to pull back to take a look at his face. He didn’t want to turn into a memory that only floated in Shinichi’s mind but he understood how much time and sacrifice he was requesting for. And the truth was, Kaito didn’t know how long it would take him and he wanted Shinichi to be happy, even if...

“Listen, Shinichi, if one day you find someone who treats you well and you’re tired of waiting for me-“ 

“No, I’ll wait for you,” Shinichi scolded, his expression serious. “Whether it’ll take months or years, I’ll wait for you to come so don’t think like that, idiot.” 

“Okay,” Kaito smiled warmly, slightly surprised. His warm hands made their way up to cup Shinichi’s face, thumbs caressing his cheeks, hoping that he would see the love and affection in his eyes. And it seemed he did when Shinichi pulled him closer until there was no space left between them and they kissed like they had no other choice, slow and soft. “Okay,” Kaito repeated when he drew back and spent a moment to take a look at his face. It would be long before he could see them again. His beautiful eyes, nose and lips. 

“I love you.” 

Shinichi hummed in approval as he wrapped his arms around the prince’s neck and leaned forward for another kiss. “I love you too.”

Kaito held onto his hand as they walked out to where Saguru and Ran were waiting. He inspected their carriage, checking whether they had enough food and water for the journey and was relieved to find that it seemed comfortable, everything was in place. He passed some money to Saguru, more than enough, and thanked Ran sincerely. 

“Please take care of him,” Kaito directed at them, rubbing the back of his lover’s hand with his thumb and frowned when Shinichi shot him a look. “I just wanted to make sure.” 

“I’ll be alright, Kaito, don’t worry.” 

“…I can’t help it.” 

Shinichi bit his lower lip and stepped forward to wrap his arms around the prince. He closed his eyes as Kaito squeezed him back tightly, taking in his smell and protective warmth. They stood there in each other’s embrace, not wanting the moment to end but had to let go reluctantly when Saguru said that it was time to leave. 

“I’ll write to you once I reach,” 

Kaito nodded and grinned when Shinichi kissed him. It wasn’t a long kiss but a loving and comforting one that he was sure Kaito would remember until the day they meet again. 

Holding back tears, Shinichi’s heart ached as his prince started to weep. He had made a promise with himself to let Kaito see him smile as he left, that he wouldn’t let Kaito worry but only broke down entirely on Ran’s shoulder once the prince was out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ~  
> Please leave kudos and comments, they are very much appreciated!
> 
> Have a great day/night!  
> -Korimizu


	20. A little more

After days of travelling, the three arrived at the foreign village. The place was a maze of narrow winding streets and the consistent chatter and carefree laughter reminded them that it was alive. It looked and smelled right. Every house was different, not anywhere as neat and well-arranged as the village that surrounded the palace but this village looked generally well off. The people flowed like rivers, never stopping for obstacles but it wasn’t hard keeping up with the pace of the crowd. 

Shinichi grinned. 

There should be many libraries and bookstores here. He loved everything his eyes could devour – the surrounding grassy hills, the friendly neighbourhood, the wide variety of shops. This village was perfect for any couple to settle down for a lifetime. It was a shame Kaito wasn’t here with him. The prince would love this place, full of life and freedom.

Heiji and Kazuha welcomed them with open arms. It wasn’t surprising how wonderful their house was constructed. There was a koi pond in the middle and even a mini study that Heiji had left empty. Individual rooms for all three of them were well prepared but what made him the happiest was knowing that this was the new home where laughter would happen from now on and Shinichi would be surrounded by his best of friends. Kaito really planned everything for him. 

The prince received his first letter from Shinichi a week later. Of course, Shinichi was instructed to send it under Saguru’s name to avoid any traces but the clover glued to the bottom of the envelope meant that it was from his beloved. Kaito kept the precious letter in his pocket throughout the day and only opened to read it after he had retired to his room in the evening. A smile spread across his face as his eyes caressed those strokes of characters, so neat and perfect, so Shinichi. He held it to his face, hoping it would smell of him and kissed the soft paper. 

 

 _Dear Kaito,_

_I have arrived safely at the pleasant village and Hattori’s house. It is beautiful and the couple can never thank you enough for it. The air is fresh and the neighbourhood is friendly. I am well, so do not worry about me. I will be waiting for your reply._

_Shinichi_  
_1643 October 15th_

 

It didn’t take Shinichi long to find a job as a detective, no doubt that his palace certificate opened countless opportunities for him. His hard-earned money was mostly spent on books and more shelves to store his older books. And in his free time, Shinichi would write to Kaito, it had become his new hobby. The detective would drop everything whenever Saguru returned with a new letter. Sometimes, Shinichi would receive more than one, so much to say, so Kaito. And sometimes, they came accompanied with small dried flower petals. But those dear letters were all kept safely in a box by his bed, most of them fluffy to the outside from being folded and unfolded so many times whenever he missed the prince. He didn’t care when his best friend teased him about it. Everything Kaito wrote was like sweet music to him, no matter the mood, no matter the topic. Those words were composed from his heart.

 

_A letter to my love:_

_How was your New Years? I imagine your cute annoyed expression when you told me that Hattori-san was planning to wake everyone up at dawn to watch the first sunrise of the year. Did he really act on such buffoonery? The flowers at the garden have started to bloom recently and they made me think of you. I wish you were here to see them with me. I miss you, Shinichi. I want to hold your hand and watch you smile but I can’t find fitting words to describe how much I do._

_Kaito_  
_1644 January 5th_

 

New notices from the palace were made to the public frequently, that the royal wedding date had been decided. Shinichi frowned. Though he would never blame Kaito, he couldn’t help but fear that he would eventually have to watch it happen. But one day, all of a sudden, a notice was put up stating that the wedding had been postponed to a later date due to some complications with the ongoing merge. The announcement stirred up the public and rumours were flying around thick.

Shinichi cried silently that very night. 

It was definitely Kaito’s doing. He kept his promise. He was working hard for him and was fighting for every step. Shinichi didn’t know what to feel. Excitement? But he didn’t want to get his hopes up. Worry? The prince might be in danger for going against the Queen again. Relief? Kaito managed to get this far all by himself. 

More than half a year passed like that and the couple continued to exchange their love notes. But as the summer warmth approached, Kaito sent a letter saying that he would be attending a formal festival near his village and he wanted to meet him in secret. 

Shinichi dressed up specially on that day. The detective woke up early, too early, to iron his blue summer yukata, Kaito’s favourite one and combed his already neat hair. Shinichi raised a brow in the mirror. He was flushed red, heart beating fast in his chest. Ran said he looked just fine and that he wasn’t one to be bothered about something like this but who wouldn’t, knowing they would finally be seeing their lover after so long. 

He followed the crowd, all groomed and ready for the annual summer festival. Most importantly, they were informed that the crown prince himself would be attending, a once in a lifetime occurrence. Shinichi stood within the people as they announced the prince’s arrival and was sure that he was the only one who didn’t cheer. It felt as if they were back to square one, where he could only watch the prince from afar like a stranger, like they’ve never met when he should have been right next to him. Kaito looked the same, handsome from the gentleness of his smile to the depth of his eyes. Everyone loved him, all drawn to his attractiveness and his flirtatious charm made the girls fall for him all the more. 

Shinichi frowned. He couldn’t say he was jealous because if Kaito wanted to, he could’ve had anyone, the prettiest of women but knowing that the prince only wanted him had comforted him more than anything. Though Kaito grinned at the brilliant performance that was prepared months in advance for him, his eyes scanned the massive crowd in search for his beloved. 

“The prince is so handsome!” 

Shinichi found himself next to a group of young ladies. 

“The bracelet he’s wearing looks like the one you bought at the market. There was a rumour going around that it was given to his highness’ lover.” 

“Isn’t the prince engaged with Princess Aoko?” 

“Who knows? No one really knows–“

That line was surprisingly cut short, followed by a series of loud squeals. One of the girls exclaimed that the prince was looking in their direction and Shinichi barely had the time to react when Kaito locked eyes with him. 

In that moment, the professional man was gone. 

‘Hey, Shinichi, it’s me,’ those eyes said. The usual playful smile appeared on Kaito’s face before he threw a teasing wink at him and Shinichi rolled his eyes, aware that the prince only did so on purpose to excite the girls. But really, Shinichi couldn’t help but blush. He couldn’t hide his happiness. 

As the first firework came up, the prince moved away from his seat while everyone was distracted. The cries of joy were completely blocked out by the fireworks popping overhead as Shinichi gazed around in panic, lost in the moment as if his prince had disappeared. It was only when a firm yet gentle hand pulled him out and into a quiet and empty space did he let out a shaky sigh. 

“Shinichi…” 

Shinichi’s heart was beating so strong in his chest he was so certain it could burst anytime. Hearing Kaito’s voice as those familiar warm hands cupped his face. This prince he could only look from afar earlier was now right in front of him, forgetting the mask he wore for others and somehow had already changed out of his royal attire. His unblinking eyes seemed to be screaming out his emotions as tears began flowing from them and Shinichi heard himself mutter a soft ‘idiot’ before they kissed. 

“Did Shinichi wear this for me today?” The prince asked as they pulled apart, “Shinichi looks as beautiful as ever.” The faint pink that rose up his lover’s cheeks as he averted his gaze caused Kaito to chuckle softly to himself. The look on his face told him everything. Shinichi still hadn’t gotten used to his compliments and that alone was extremely adorable. 

“Are you eating well? Sleeping well? Do you have enough money?” 

“Yes, don’t worry about me,” Shinichi reached up and brushed his thumb against the obvious eye bags under the prince’s eyes. “But, Kaito, you…” 

“I know, I didn’t mean to worry you. But that aside,” Kaito pulled out some flowers. No, not just any sort of flowers. They were… blue roses? 

“Some foreign traders taught the gardener to dye white roses last month so I got them dyed blue. They turned out pretty and I thought you might like them so...” 

Shyly, he tucked them into Shinichi’s hands and the detective returned the smile. How the prince could hide flowers to surprise him all the time was still a mystery. Nevertheless, he thanked him with a kiss to the cheek. 

“Spend the night with me, Shinichi?”

Shinichi nodded. How could he say no when Kaito asked with so much love in his eyes, holding his hands protectively in his. Shinichi wasn’t going to ask him why, how or whether he had arranged for anything. It didn’t matter for now. Every second was precious and all he wanted was Kaito. 

Shinichi brought him back home. The house was unsurprisingly empty. Everyone was probably out at the festival and this meant that they could have time on their own, just the two of them. Shinichi didn’t even get the chance to welcome his lover to his new room because once their lips touched, their surroundings disappeared completely. From the door to the bed, they didn’t stop and only grew more passionate by the second. 

Shinichi felt Kaito’s mouth stretching wider than it should, fighting between grinning and kissing as the prince started undoing his clothes greedily. Shinichi removed his lips from him reluctantly and collapsed onto the bed to catch his breath, shivering just seconds later when those warm fingers ran up and down his body. He felt his back arch in anticipation, knowing where his fingers would soon reach. But as he finally opened his eyes, he saw the prince staring down at him with his lips curled up into a smile, expression relaxed. “I love you,” Kaito murmured and Shinichi didn’t hesitate to say it back.

No matter how many times they did it, they were still as nervous. Shinichi didn’t know how long they lasted or which part felt painful and good. It had been so long after all. But one thing was for sure, he wanted Kaito and Kaito wanted him. They cuddled close after they were done, just like before. 

“Does it still hurt a lot?” 

Kaito asked in a whisper out of the blue. There was worry in his voice. 

“I’m okay.” 

As the prince pulled him closer, Shinichi felt a kiss pressed on his head and he found himself melting in Kaito’s arms. The room fell silent again, pure and comforting together with the rubbing of Kaito’s palm gently against his lower back. It felt comfortable, his protective warmth and his calming scent.

“Shinichi,” 

Kaito called his name again. Shinichi swore he could lie here forever to hear him say his name, again and again, listen to him talk and smile. Because beneath the voice was love, powerful enough to make Shinichi tilt his head and gaze into his gentle eyes. 

“Let’s get married.” 

The detective widened his eyes. “Idiot, what are you saying…” He sat up and turned his head away from the prince, knowing that his eyes were beginning to wet with tears. Shinichi didn’t know why either, he was never this emotional. He sensed the shifting of the bedsheets and with just one hand under his chin, Kaito angled his face towards him and kissed away the tears. 

“Look, Shinichi,” Kaito drew his palm out to reveal a ring and slid it into his fourth finger before Shinichi could say anything else. “I got this made for you.” 

There was a look of satisfaction on his face as he brought his hand up and pressed it against his lips. “I can’t wear mine yet because of the Queen’s suspicions but I only need a month or two more to settle everything at the palace. After that, I’ll leave everything behind and come to marry you.” 

“Okay,” Shinichi nodded, quick. “Let’s get married.” 

He tangled his arms around Kaito’s neck and they both giggled as the prince wrapped his own arms around his torso. They talked about what kind of house they should stay in and what sort of wedding they should have. A small one, they decided, with only their closest of friends. Kaito even received a kick when he brought up the idea of a having big and firm bed so that they could do all sorts of things. They both didn’t want to fall asleep, not wanting their time together to come to an end but gave in to their own fatigue eventually.

Shinichi was awakened what seemed like hours later to a gentle kiss on his forehead. The sky was only starting to brighten, just several minutes away from dawn. 

“Kaito?” 

“I have to go,” the prince said softly, his eyes glistening under the light, “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t apologise, idiot.” 

“I’ll come back for you,” Kaito frowned, unwilling to leave but pulled the blanket up until it covered his lover’s shoulders fully. 

“And I’ll be waiting for my husband,” 

Shinichi said teasingly but Kaito nodded, now with a smile of pure happiness. “I like how that sounds,” he leaned forward to kiss him. It was slow and soft, all their worries gone and a promise of much more to come, a future together. And as they pulled apart, Shinichi grabbed hold of his hand with the cutest expression and the deepest blush on his face. 

“A little more...” 

Kaito let out a small, helpless laugh, which caused the detective to scowl adorably. Warmth filled his whole body, taken over by overwhelming affection and love. He stared into Shinichi’s eyes for a moment, both not mouthing a word for it was too precious to ruin, before locking their lips together again. 

The prince took one final look of his beloved, his Shinichi, before setting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, we have just two more chapters to go!  
> Please leave kudos and comments, they are very much appreciated!
> 
> Have a great day/night!  
> -Korimizu


	21. Last Letter

Shinichi blinked a few times in an attempt to adjust his eyes. 

The sun had risen but his room still remained shadowy. The light here was never direct and he appreciated it that way. He pressed his cheek to his soft blanket, debating whether he should get up but remembered that he had to report to work in the afternoon. 

He breathed in deeply before sitting up and whimpered softly when he felt pain in his lower back. Shinichi glanced into the mirror just right across his bed to see his chest stained swollen with several marks and felt his cheeks heat up as he recalled last night’s events. Clinging onto the remaining memories of the prince, he lifted his blanket that still smelt like Kaito to his face. It wasn’t a dream after all. He didn’t care if it sounded masochistic but it made him happy knowing that his aching back and sucked-bruised skin was all from Kaito. 

A day off from work, he decided.

Raising his hand, Shinichi smiled at the precious metal band that wrapped around his finger so perfectly. He didn’t get to see it properly under the pale moonlight but he could now. It was set with two small blue jewels of two different shades, the colour of honesty and life, the skies and oceans. They were polished and cut to perfection, more treasured than gold and all the more beautiful. And at the back of the ring, their names engraved, small but clear.

Shinichi shook his head. Of course, it was Kaito after all. 

He reached over for one of the blue roses that laid untouched on his bedside table and brought it up to his nose for a sniff, reminding himself to put them into a vase as soon as possible. Its sweet scent remained despite the artificially dyed colour and its delicate petals were an expression of Kaito’s love. The cheeky prince even got rid of the thorns. 

The detective was only halfway done admiring the rose when he heard Ran call him from his door.

“Shinichi, are you awake?” 

He lifted his head as Ran entered tottering with a tray, half grin and half concern on her face. “I made some chamomile tea for you, it will help with the aches.” 

Shinichi blushed fiercely, almost dropping the flower in his hands. 

“Y-you knew?” 

“I think everyone knows,” she giggled before setting the tray on his bed, “but oh my, the number of love bites he left on you...” 

The red on his face only darkened as he pulled his blanket up to cover himself like his life depended on it. Well, his dignity as least.

_That stupid prince._

“Kazuha-san and I are preparing for breakfast. Come out and join us in a while.” 

Shinichi nodded, too embarrassed to say anything else, and thanked her. Because when the detective finished his tea and changed into very concealed clothes despite the summer heat, everyone lifted their heads to stare at him once he stepped into the kitchen. And Shinichi would have considered that the worst of all if his best friend didn’t wiggle his thick, dark eyebrows and shoot him an expression way too smug to be normal. 

“Kudo! Looks like you had some fun last ni— ow!”

“Give him some privacy!” 

Kazuha elbowed her husband in the arm and smiled apologetically at him. Shinichi let out an awkward laugh before taking his seat between Ran and Saguru. And as they continued feasting on their first meal of the day, there was no one in the room that didn’t notice the way the detective picked his food from the various dishes spread across the table. There was a joy in the way he did it, happily absorbed by the feeling of love that was obvious in his subtle smile and soft gaze.

“Kaito and I will be getting married.” 

He simply announced and remained completely unbothered when Heiji dropped his pair of chopsticks into the soup and Saguru had somehow managed to choke on nothing. 

“What?” 

“When?!” 

“The next time Kaito comes, we’ll get married and he’ll stay here for good,” Shinichi said, the smile now appearing in his eyes. It seemed as though nothing could ruin his mood today.

“Congratulations, Shinichi!” 

Ran cheered. She didn’t support Shinichi the last time but now she could. It felt good to be rooting for a relationship so real and strong. And apart from all the detective work, it was rare seeing Shinichi _this_ happy.

“Finally! I expected this much from that guy!” 

Heiji blurted and as usual, got a scolding from his wife. 

“What do you mean ‘that guy’? It’s his royal highness!” 

“But he’s giving up his royalty to marry Kudo! I can call him whatever I want!” 

And as the married couple continued on with their argument, Saguru lifted his tea cup and shook his head. Fighting back a smile, he took a nice, long sip and turned to face Shinichi.

“Thanks for the heads up, Kudo-san. I will treasure my remaining days of peace.”

The temperature in the room rose a couple of degrees with laughter and joy. Happiness flowed through Shinichi, warming his heart like the rays of the summer sun. And soon enough, Kaito would be home with him. Soon, he would be here to join him, laugh by his side and smile at him. He just had to wait a little while more. 

 

 _Dear Kaito,_

_I broke the news to our friends, I hope you won’t mind. They gave us their warmest blessings. I also got a drawing of me done by a neighbourhood artist and it seems to be finer as compared to the royal artist’s. When the time comes, we can get a drawing of the both of us together._

_I will be waiting for you._

_Shinichi_  
_1644 June 12th_

 

________

 

Kaito kissed the small, palm sized sketch of his beloved. He had been carrying it around like a lucky charm since the day he received it. Then with the biggest smile, he picked up his ring that matched Shinichi’s and slipped it through his finger. 

Everything was in place. Tomorrow morning, he would finally set off to Shinichi and start a brand-new life with him. He had already purchased a house just right down the road from Heiji’s, their new home. But really, what mattered the most was their love because he would be going home to his love. It doesn’t matter whenever and wherever, as long as Shinichi was by his side, he would be at home as if he had never left. 

“Is that your highness’ sweetheart?” 

His temporary assistant asked when she saw the sketch on the table. The prince would blabber on and on about his lover but somehow the girl would listen and keep him entertained. Though she would make a wonderful friend, she could never be as trustworthy as Saguru. 

“Yes, isn’t he beautiful?” 

“It is no wonder he stole your highness’ heart,” she nodded with a smile. “Will your highness really be leaving for good?” 

“I’ve made my decision long ago,” Kaito said, kissing the ring on his hand. “I’m going there to marry him this time.” 

“I wish your highness nothing but happiness.” 

 

 _A letter to my love:_

_Shinichi’s beautiful sketch has gotten me through these hard days. I’m sorry I made you wait so long. However, this is my last letter because by the time you receive this, I will already be on my way to find you. I can’t wait to start a brand new life with you, my darling. Are you excited too? Let’s get that drawing of us done once I arrive._

_I love you._

_Kaito_  
_1644 August 26th_

 

…

 

Kaito awoke before five to get ready while it was still dark outside. He hardly had any sleep, though. Thoughts of Shinichi occupied his head and kept him awake throughout the night. He couldn't help it. In the prince’s heart, they were already married and today, he was only going home. 

He changed into something appropriate that wouldn’t give his identity away and packed everything. He didn’t have a lot to bring anyway, just some money and food for the journey. Kaito bid farewell to his chambers, the place he grew up in but never felt at home. Without his beloved around, it was just a cold, massive, empty box. 

The prince headed towards the palace gates, expecting to see his horse ready but was horrified to find a group of guards blocking the exit. No, it wasn’t a group. It was bigger than that — an army. 

“What is this?” 

“It is our majesty’s orders to properly send you off,” the Queen’s assistant, now promoted to a minister, announced. This man had worked for her his whole life and lost all humanity, never learning how to break a genuine smile or utter kindness.

“We made a deal,” Kaito responded without sounding desperate, “I’m not going to get in her majesty’s way and she isn’t going to get in mine.” 

“Her majesty has changed her mind,” he continued. “We can’t have the public knowing that the prince had dropped his crown for a peasant. It would only taint the reputation of our new and respectable system of governments.” 

“No one will know. I’m disappearing for good.”

“Please understand that we’re doing so to protect your highness’ honour. The people are going to think your highness lived a long life just like King Toichi.” 

The assistant stepped forward and stared coldly at him with a certain type of eyes. There was an arrogant triumph. ‘I am better than you. I am. Don’t even think you can try’ they said, knowing that his sorry little life was ending today. Then he grinned showing his yellow teeth, eyes stayed wide and unblinking. 

“But her majesty is kind enough to do your highness a little favour. We will make sure that precious boy of yours is killed, so you two can meet each other when that time comes.” 

No, Shinichi will be safe. He will be fine. No one else knew where he was or the location of the house except Saguru and Ran and there was no way they would betray Shinichi. And even if Kaito couldn’t make it there, he was certain that his beloved would be in safe hands.

Two guards grabbed him by the arms from behind as he attempted to strike. At this point, he was completely powerless but he wouldn’t let anyone lay a finger on Shinichi, even at the cost of his own life. The prince tilted his head upwards with a little rise in the corner of his mouth. 

“You’ll never find him.” 

The Queen’s assistant responded with a hum like he couldn’t be bothered. His face remained unchanged as he turned to walk away. Then he declared his final order.

“Execute him.” 

_No, not now._

He couldn’t die here.

He promised Shinichi. He promised to go to him. 

Kaito knew that no one would ever be able to walk away from this. It was only foul play, being attacked by so many with no weapons to fight back. They wield their swords without mercy but the prince was quick to react, dodging their swords one by one. He had to try. He had to fight. He had to. There was still a chance. 

Kaito didn’t know how long he had been fighting but he was growing tired. One movement too slow and an attacking guard missed his eye. He came from the side, quick as lightning and thrust his sword forward into the prince’s abdomen, sinking deeper and deeper. Kaito felt his eyes widen and he heard himself cry out.

His tongue was soaked in the taste of blood before his legs weakened and Kaito slumped flat onto the ground. He could hear faint voices all around him but no one dared to help him. Kaito saw the crimson red blood pooling around him but lost all control of his body, unable to move. In the bright summer sun, it was indecently red, as red as the flowers in bloom.

Then realization dawned upon him. 

This was it. 

He was going to die and no one was coming to save him. This is where his life shall end, in front of the King’s chambers just like his father. He could have died many years later, years of happiness and love with Shinichi, safe and warm in his arms. But this was his punishment for selfishness, for taking someone else’s life and for everything he had done. He didn’t deserve happiness, not in this life. 

As Kaito shut his eyes, he heard the faint blares of fireworks. And Shinichi was standing there, as beautiful as the first day he saw him, waiting patiently for him. How he wished he could go back to that day, to start his life all over again with Shinichi. He would have treated him better, spent more time with him and made real promises that he could keep.

Kaito tried to reach for him but he couldn’t. He wanted to touch him, tell him he loved him and kiss him one last time. He tried to shout, to apologise but nothing came out of his mouth. 

_Shinichi._

_I’m sorry, Shinichi. Do not wait for me anymore._

_If I could meet you again, in another life, when I am no longer a prince, when there is no authority or power, I’ll do whatever it takes._

_So please… let me fall in love with you again._

Kaito heard himself weep, though he was sure he could no longer feel any pain. Maybe it was better this way, that Shinichi didn’t have to send him off in this state. After all, the prince would never be able to bear the heartbroken face of his beloved. That was probably how his father felt back then and now he could finally understand. Exhausted and helpless. Kaito heard his heart beating in his chest, slowing every second yet his breathing remained calm. 

Then he felt nothing. 

Nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't indicate Major Character Death in the tags because I thought it would spoil the story so I apologise!! I've altered and thought this through countless times but in the end, I've decided it was the best to finish the story this way. I hope I didn't break any hearts... 
> 
> We have just one last chapter to go!!
> 
> Thank you for reading ~  
> Please leave kudos and comments, they are very much appreciated!
> 
> Have a great day/night!  
> -Korimizu


	22. when you see fireworks, think of me.

“Happy birthday, Shinichi!” 

A smile stretched across Shinichi’s mouth as he placed his documents down before turning to face his husband. Ah, that’s right. He had forgotten his own birthday again, busy from all the work after earning the title of the most reputable detective in town. 

But his husband would never forget. He took good care of him, prepared all three meals for Shinichi despite his own work and had memorised all his schedules. The man stood by the door with a bouquet of flowers in his arms and the sweetest grin on his face. It was enough to make him fall in love with him all over again. 

“Thank you.” 

His husband walked over and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead like how he always did. It had been years since the two have gotten married but Shinichi would always blush without fail whenever those lips touched him. “I got these from the market. It isn’t much but they look nice,” his husband said. “They’re blue like how you like them.”

“I do, they’re pretty,” the detective took the bouquet and sighed. His husband had a habit of bringing home flowers no matter the occasion and every vase in their house was already filled, some were still tight-budded. But Shinichi didn’t mind since they were accompanied by those warm eyes and smiles. 

“What should we do today, Shinichi?” Arms wrapped around his waist from behind. “I know you’re busy but I heard there will be fireworks tonight. Do you want to see them?” 

Shinichi felt a deep pain in his chest. He didn’t like this feeling at all. The pain seared through his veins and took away every feeling of bliss he had ever had. This was the man he loved most in the world but something… felt off. He felt lost. 

He didn’t know what made him feel this way. This ache would come and go, always returning in sweet moments like this. Simple words like that would take him back to where it all happened and the pain would stay with him for the rest of his life. 

Shinichi took in a deep breath. He didn’t want to worry his husband.

“I... don’t mind...” 

“It’s decided then!” 

His husband reached for his hand and brought it up to his lips for a kiss. His touch was gentle and comforting. It was the kind of reassurance that no one else except him could offer. He mumbled something soft and inaudible, like a whisper. 

Then like the soft susurration of the wind, he vanished. 

“Kai…”

“Kaito!” 

Shinichi called out. The warmth that surrounded his body was gone. It had abandoned him. Shinichi’s thoughts accelerated, fast. Where? Where did he go? He could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he swung his eyes all around the room in search for his husband, breaths now coming out in short gasps. 

_Not again._

_Don’t leave again._

“Shinichi?” 

Together with that loving voice and same warmth, Kaito returned to his side. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, wrapping him up in his arms. The detective burst into tears of relief as he sank into his embrace. His voice soothed his ears like the most beautiful lyrics. All the pain and fear from moments before melted away. What was he thinking? Kaito was right here. 

“I thought you left me.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Shinichi. I’ll always be by your side,” Kaito said as they hovered there, quite soundless for so long and simply enjoying each other’s presence. His answer was so precious to him. “That’s why we’re married, right?” 

“You’re right,” 

Shinichi focused in on his husband’s eyes. They were as beautiful and honest as before, no longer any sign of pain in them. There was only bliss. And they told him that everything was alright.

Kaito’s hands moved up to his face, thumbs wiping off his tears and rubbing the sides of his ears. Then he traced his lips lightly with the tip of his finger and chuckled softly at the slight pout Shinichi gave him. 

“I love you, Shinichi.” 

The detective blushed. 

Even someone as shy as him, who would have thought that after so long, his cheeks would still heat up just the same upon hearing those words. “Idiot, why did you suddenly say that?” 

“Just felt like saying it.” 

Kaito’s soft lips stretched into a sheepish smile. His face was just how Shinichi loved it, natural, relaxed and perfect. That smile was so wide and doting, it would have been too much of a pity if Shinichi didn’t return it.

“Me too, Kaito, I—”

“Shinichi!”

A soft, feminine voice called out to him from afar. 

“I think that’s Ran.”

“Looks like it’s time for you to go,” Kaito said and leaned forward for a kiss. Then as unwillingly as he was, he pulled apart slowly and gazed at Shinichi with so much love, as if he was the most precious in his world. 

“I’ll meet you later and we’ll see the fireworks together, okay?”

…

Shinichi’s eyes flickered open and he was not surprised to find them filled with tears. 

He felt nothing but melancholy. He curled his fingers around the thin fabric of his top and let those tears fall. It was his birthday again… But to Shinichi, it was just another day. Another day to live, another day to wait. 

Every day after work, the detective would spend his evening here, waiting. The heat of the day had been replaced by a cool breeze and rustled the tree branches that dangled above him. His eyes drifted to the road by the mountain with just a little bit of hope but saw nothing but the sun sinking lower in the sky. Ran’s voice could be heard, calling his name and breaking the silence in the dim evening light. 

“It’s getting dark, Shinichi. We should head back,” Ran said when she made it to the top of the hill. And though his back was facing her, she could easily tell that the detective had been crying.

“Just a little while more.” 

Ran let out a sigh. 

It had been nine years and Shinichi knew that. They were all well aware that the prince was long gone and it had been years since the nation was ruled without a King. But Shinichi had never asked nor would anyone ever mention it. Not Ran, not Heiji, not Saguru. Who would have the heart to? 

Ran had tried bringing up casual suggestions of meeting new people to him and the detective would reply with the same line again and again — ‘I’m already married to Kaito.’ 

Why would he find someone else? To Shinichi, it was fine this way. If they said time could take away the pain then he would rather continue suffering. Because healing meant forgetting the memories of Kaito and he didn’t want any of that. There was nothing wrong if he kept waiting. No one could ever replace Kaito. 

No one. 

“Take a rest just for today?”

“No,” 

The detective looked over his shoulder with eyes that could cry no more. 

“I promised him, Ran.” 

Ran stared at him but there was no suggestion that he was crazy. Just an understanding smile and a nod. She could not understand but had never tried to belittle his feelings. 

“Well, don’t take too long. Everyone is waiting for you.” 

Shinichi exhaled gently as he sensed the footsteps behind him growing softer. He reached his hand out and held it to the wind. Its gentle breeze curled around him as if a soft quilt all along and hugged him safely like Kaito. 

How he wished he was here so he could tell him everything. How he would never forget him, how he missed him and that he would continue loving him.

But Shinichi never felt lonely. 

He could still hear Kaito’s loving words in his head. He could still feel his presence, his smile and that cheekiness of his. This feeling of being with him was more than enough. It was enough for him to continue living. 

With a smile, Shinichi kissed the ring that never left his finger. 

“I love you too, idiot.” 

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

 

 

 

Just before it all happened, there was this vague sense of familiarity that washed over him. His heart throbbed along with the fireworks above him. Kaito was sure he had seen him somewhere before, somewhere he could not quite figure out. Was it a dream? Is this déjà vu? 

It can’t be. This was not the first time Kaito had seen him but the ache of familiarity was so powerful… Almost like the earliest memory of his life. He somehow knew this had happened before, that he was living in a moment that had already been lived. Who are you? 

The great detective. 

No.

 _My_ great detective. 

_Mine._

Kaito was sure of it. Kudo Shinichi. 

His smile, his beauty, his perfection. Everything, a painting for his eyes alone. 

Ever since the magician laid his eyes on the detective, he had been obsessed with trying to get his attention. There was something pure in him in the way he struggled to bring out what was right. Honesty. He valued honesty and the truth. The word ‘crush’ would never be able to compare to what Kudo Shinichi is to him. Kaito wanted to wrap his arms around him and never let go.

He belonged to him and he _knew_ it… somehow.

“Aren’t the fireworks beautiful?”

Stupid Aoko had dragged him along to the summer festival again this year and he was certainly not expecting to see his great detective here. Kaito eyed his detective from afar as he smiled at the pretty girl beside him — the daughter of the infamous detective Mouri Kogoro. 

“Yeah.” 

Why did Kaito have to watch him from a distance when he was supposed to be by his side? 

He stared as his detective beamed at the fireworks above, hand interlocked with that girl’s and she leaned closer to him. They smiled and talked with ease. The magician bit his lower lip. He wanted his smile directed towards him. For him. Because of him. What is this horrible emotion? 

Why is it… why is it that something inside of him ached?

Then without warning, azure orbs met his. 

They are the colour of a clear blue sky or even the precious little flowers that bloomed by the side of the road during spring. It was a colour that Kaito had seen before, loved before. So beautiful, so mesmerising, he could never take his eyes off of them. A smile crept and the air grew thick with a tenderness that made him breathe slower, deeper and happier. 

_One day you’ll be mine, right? Great detective…_

This feeling is so strange. It stretched throughout Kaito’s body and makes him feel complete. Wishing with everything in him that he could reach out and touch his adorable cheeks. And maybe that was enough, for now. The detective’s eyes lingered for a little longer before he turned back to smile at his girlfriend. 

“Aoko, let’s go.” 

“What? But it’s not even over yet!” She whined.

If only the magician had stayed a while more, he would have witnessed the detective letting go of the girl’s hand. Now ignoring the colourful bursts above, Shinichi’s eyes searched the area desperately for that… person. 

Was there a time fireworks meant so much to him?

“Shinichi, what’s wrong?” 

“I saw someone.” 

“Who?” 

_Who…?_

Shinichi didn’t know. The moon showered him with the right beams of light — a beautiful mystery. That person had only made eye contact with him once yet as Shinichi stood here, he got the feeling that he was staring right at him. His eyes pierced into his soul and brought out memories he had never lived through. 

“I think… I heard his heartbeat.” 

“What?”

Shinichi had heard it, he was sure. Not with his ears but something... deeper inside him. Every pound sounded so familiar like that heart was meant to beat only for him. That person seemed happy to see him. It made his world warm. 

And then it clicked.

Shinichi smiled, he felt something new.

“No, it’s nothing.” 

 

_I’ll catch you someday, Kaito KID._

 

**THE END**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to share a song that my sister recommended to me. She said the lyrics are very similar to my fic’s ending and I agree! It is titled ‘If I Hadn’t Met You’ by the very talented Aimer. You can watch the English lyrics [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1j8Qmx_MeQ%E2%80%9D>here</a>%20to%20watch%20the%20English%20lyrics!%20%0A%0AI%E2%80%99ve%20also%20recently%20visited%20Japan%20and%20there%20were%20many%20places/things%20that%20have%20inspired%20or%20looked%20similar%20to%20what%20I%20have%20imagined%20for%20this%20fic!%20You%20can%20view%20the%20pictures%20<a%20href=)!
> 
> I’ve also recently visited Japan and there were many places and things that have inspired or looked similar to what I have imagined for this fic! You can view the pictures [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1m-jSwAkdJAY4O6cYO8e_HAEEu96aMcjrtaf9jVBkmGo/edit?usp=sharing)!
> 
> The first chapter of this fic was posted on 1/1 and today is 9/1 so this actually took me exactly nine months to complete, longer than I’ve anticipated haha. I stand by my words that this will be my first and last 50k word fic because oh my, it was super tiring!! It makes me sad to finally end this fic after so long but also happy that I’ve managed to complete it. I love angst but at the same time, it makes me kind of depressed that I did this to my babies T^T
> 
> Apart from that, I can’t believe that what started out as just a small idea actually got me more than 5k hits and over 300 kudos. The comments I’ve received were so encouraging and positive… I don’t know how to put this into words but I’m so happy! Thank you so much to everyone who’ve left me kudos and comments, those who have been reading since the day I’ve posted the first chapter and even subscribed to this fic. I hope I managed to close this fic nicely. I tried to link it to the actual story, with Shinichi dating Ran and all that but with the hint that they’ll possibly get together in the future! 
> 
> Thank you for loving KaiShin and for making this imagination come true! 
> 
> I am really, really grateful.  
> Please leave kudos and comments, they are very much appreciated!
> 
> Have a great day/night!  
> -Korimizu


End file.
